Magische Nacht
by Faris-Eirin
Summary: KOMPLETT - Severus Snape schleicht sich mitten in der Nacht aus Hogwarts und begegnet dabei einer Schülerin - das Ausmass der Folgen lässt sich nur erahnen. Was wird er tun?... SSHG - AU --- Gewinnerstory des HPFF-Awards 2002 beste CC-Romance
1. Magische Nacht

_Disclaimer:_ - alle namentlich erwähnten Personen und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte jedoch stammt von mir ;-)

**-~+~- Magische Nacht -~+~- **

(Teil 1)

Ein schwarzer Schatten huschte durch einen dunklen Korridor. Zwischendurch blieb die Gestalt stehen um sich zurück blickend zu vergewissern, dass ihr niemand folgte. Schon schlich sie weiter; in Richtung Ausgang. Heute war eine magische Nacht, und nichts inner- oder ausserhalb von Hogwarts Mauern konnten Severus Snape aufhalten, diese gebührend zu feiern. Magie lag in der Luft - wie sonst selten im Jahr. Die Erde selbst hielt gespannt den Atem an und wartete auf die Zusammenkunft ihrer Kinder. Und sie kamen...

Sobald die Türen Hogwarts geschlossen waren, entspannte sich Snapes Haltung und er schlenderte gemütlich Richtung Waldrand. Dort angekommen schritt er nach links, um nach wenigen hundert Metern im Dunkel der Bäume zu verschwinden. Er kannte den Weg gut, schon viele Male war er dem unsichtbaren Pfad gefolgt. Das dörre Laub unter seinen Füssen raschelte leise, der Wind schmiegte sich sanft um ihn und in den Baumwipfeln sangen die Nachtvögel ihre Lieder. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er entfernte Schritte in seine Richtung kommen hörte. Ja, sie kamen...

Abwesend griff er in seine Tasche, in der sich sonst üblicherweise sein Zauberstab befand. Doch er war nicht da. Wieder musste Snape lächeln. Er hatte ihn in seinen Gemächern zurück gelassen, denn in dieser Nacht würde eine andere Art Magie gewoben werden als an Hogwarts unterrichtet wurde. Das Licht des Vollmondes blitzte zwischen den Aesten hindurch und beleuchtete den gewundenen Pfad vor ihm. Er machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken mehr über einen Lichtzauber, denn das fahle Licht genügte um auf dem richtigen Weg zu bleiben. Wieder war ein Rascheln zu hören, dieses Mal jedoch aus einer anderen Richtung. Sie kamen...

Abrupt hörten die Bäume auf und Snape trat auf eine grosse Lichtung hinaus, in deren Mitte dicke Aeste für ein Feuer aufgeschichtet waren. Bis jetzt war noch niemand sonst zu sehen, aber den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen waren die übrigen nicht mehr fern. Snape sog die erfrischende Nachtluft tief in seine Lungen ein. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und richtete sein Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den Himmel. Es lag in seiner Art, zu früh zu kommen, denn so konnte er die hier noch herrschende Ruhe geniessen. Doch nicht mehr lange. Er hörte sie kommen...

Eine dunkle Gestalt nach der anderen schritt aus dem Wald auf die Lichtung. Mit wissendem Blick lächelten sich die nun Anwesenden zu, Freundschaft und Wiedererkennen blitzte in jedem der Gesichter auf. Snape wartete zusammen mit den übrigen, ob sich in dieser Nacht noch mehr Menschen ihnen anschliessen würden. Ob sich noch weitere unbemerkt von zu Hause fort stehlen konnten und ob neue den Weg hierher finden würden. Sie warteten, und immer mehr kamen...

Nun hörte er hinter sich ein weiteres Rascheln von Laub. Hogwarts? Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass aus dieser Richtung noch jemand ausser ihm käme. Mit gespannter Erwartung drehte er sich um und schaute in den Wald. Ihm stockte der Atem als er die näher kommende Gestalt erkannte. Klein, zierlich, mit wilden, brauen Augen und buschigem Haar. Hermione Granger! Sie zuckte leicht zusammen als sie ihn ebenfalls erblickte, dann straffte sie hoheitsvoll die Schultern und schritt auf ihn zu. In dieser Nacht waren hier alle willkommen. Alle, die den Ruf der Erde gehört hatten und ihm Folge leisten wollten. Snape lächelte wieder und raunte ihr ein freundliches "Willkommen!" zu. Hermione lächelte zurück und nahm den Platz neben ihm ein. Hier gab es kein "zehn Punkte von Gryffindor!", kein "das ist nicht erlaubt!" – in dieser magischen Nacht waren sie alle gleich.

Mittlerweile hatte sich ein stattlicher Kreis von gut zwei Dutzend Menschen gebildet. Eine Frau betrat den Kreis und entzündete mit einer Fackel den Holzstapel in der Mitte. Rasch züngelte das Feuer am trockenen Holz empor und zeichnete rotgoldene Muster auf die Gesichter der Anwesenden. Die Spannung war beinahe fassbar, die Freude über die heutige Nacht spiegelte sich in jedem einzelnen wieder.

Wie aus weiter Ferne vernahm Hermione die Worte: "Das Feuer brennt, das Ritual beginnt." – Snape neben ihr hatte sie ausgesprochen. Ein Prickeln lief durch ihren Körper, als sie den Anrufungen der Elemente zuhörte und mit jeder Himmelsrichtung spürte sie die Kraft steigen. Götter wurden eingeladen, und auch sie folgten dem Ruf. Ein blauer Schimmer legte sich über die Gemeinschaft als diese die Energien der Erde herauf beschwor und dazu ein leises Lied zu singen begann. Der Gesang nahm zu, und mit ihm das Licht.

Und plötzlich herrschte Stille. Das Lied hatte sein Ende erreicht, und die im Kreis gesammelte Energie wurde an ihr Ziel geleitet. Wieviel Zeit vergangen war, wusste Snape nicht. Wie immer in solchen Nächten hatte er jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum verloren, aber aus Erfahrung nahm er an, dass es vermutlich Stunden gewesen waren. Das Feuer war bis auf die Glut nieder gebrannt. Gemeinsam mit den anderen lauschte er der Verabschiedung der Elemente und spürte die Kraft langsam wieder abnehmen. Wie von selbst hörte er sich die rituellen Worte sprechen: "Der Kreis ist nun offen, doch ungebrochen. Ein fröhliches Treffen, ein fröhlicher Abschied und ein fröhliches Wiedersehen. Seid gesegnet."

Hermione neben ihm begann sich wieder zu regen. Es war mehr, als sie sich hatte vorstellen können. Der Ruf der Erde war in den letzten Tagen und Nächten immer dringender geworden, und als sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, war sie ihm gefolgt. Bis anhin hatte sie sich nirgends richtig zu Hause gefühlt, doch in dieser Nacht war sie angekommen: Sie hatte ihre Familie gefunden.

Doch die Nacht war noch nicht vorbei. Das Versprechen gegenüber der Erde musste noch eingelöst werden. Snape lächelte wieder. Ja, das Versprechen. Wie jedes Jahr. Er beobachtete die Gestalten, die im fahlen Licht des Mondes und der dunkelroten Glut paarweise im Wald verschwanden. Seinen Blick von der Lichtung lösend, schaute er zu Hermione herunter, die trotz ihrer 16 Jahre immer noch um einiges kleiner als er war.

Sie hatte seinen Blick auf ihr gespürt und hob den Kopf um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie Snapes Hand in die ihre nahm und mit ihm gemeinsam in den Wald auf der Suche nach einem weichen Platz schritt.

Ja, die Nacht von Beltaine. Eine magische Nacht.

***Ende (Teil 1)***

...............................................

---Anmerkungen zu den Review(s)---

Noria: ... Das Ritual hätte vielleicht noch detaillierter sein können - erinnert mich aber auch in der Kürze ein wenig an MZB. Kennst du die "Nebel von Avalon"?...

- Es war schon ziemlich spät, als ich die Geschichte getippselt habe, und da Wicca-Rituale in Wirklichkeit tatsächlich Stunden dauern können, hätte es wohl den Rahmen einer Kurzgeschichte gesprengt (und wir wollen ja nicht alle Geheimnisse ausplaudern, oder? *g*). Vielleicht fällt die Fic doch noch der nächsten Revision zum Opfer und dann wird auch der Ritualteil etwas ausgebaut... und zu MZB: ICH LIEBE IHRE BÜCHER!!!! – es gibt wohl Keines, das ich noch nicht von ihr gelesen habe...

Phaya: ... weiter so(kommt da noch mehr??)...

- vielleicht....? In nächster Zeit jedenfalls nicht.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

O.k., o.k., ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen - muss ich zu meiner eigenen Schande gestehen. Der Gedanke, dass Snape und Hermione im Wald verschwinden, und was danach noch alles so geschehen könnte, liess mir einfach null Ruhe.... ahhhh.... geliebter Severus..... HILFE! – wie komme ich am schnellsten nach Hogwarts??? Ich will hin!

Ich mag diese Story (diesen 1. Teil als eigenständige Snapefic betrachtet), ich mag sie wirklich sehr. Wenn es euch auch so geht, dass ihr die Magie die hier gewebt wurde, so in Erinnerung behalten möchtet, DANN LEST UM DER GÖTTIN WILLEN NICHT WEITER! Es könnte euch völlig aus der Bahn werfen und das Geheimnis, was später noch so alles vorgefallen war / vorfallen könnte, zerstören... Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt.

*schwelg* - und nun lasst mich weiter träumen... und vor allem schreiben!

*argh*


	2. Innerster Zauber

_Disclaimer:_ - siehe Teil 1

-+- **Innerster Zauber** -+-  (Teil 2)

Stunden später, kurz vor Morgendämmerung, wurde Hermione geweckt. Eine zärtliche Berührung ihres Gesichtes liess sie die Augen langsam öffnen und sandte einen angenehmen Schauer durch ihren Körper. Die letzte Nacht kam ihr wie ein Traum vor. Sie erinnerte sich an die Energien, die durch sie hindurch geflossen waren, die vielen Menschen, die diese überwältigenden Stunden mit ihr geteilt hatten. Und sie erinnerte sich an den Blick von Severus, als das Ritual sein Ende gefunden hatte. Strahlende, lebendige Augen hatten die ihren getroffen, und in diesem Moment hatte nichts mehr zwischen ihnen gestanden. Sie war nicht seine Schülerin, er nicht ihr Lehrer – nur zwei Menschen, die sich gegenseitig als das erkannt hatten, was sie wirklich waren: Frau und Mann, Göttin und Gott.

Es war die Nacht von Beltaine gewesen, und beide hatten die wilde Kraft der Erde durch ihre Adern strömen gefühlt. Hermione hatte sich diesen Energien mit Körper und Seele hingegeben. Nur am Rande hatte sie wahr genommen, wie sie Severus' Blick erwiderte, seine Hand in die ihre nahm und ihn in den Wald führte. Der Gedanke an die darauf folgenden Stunden liessen sie lächeln. Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein so Atem beraubend sein konnte – vor allem mit DIESEM Mann. Sie war Jungfrau gewesen, als sie sich in dieser Nacht aus Hogwarts heraus geschlichen hatte und nichts hätte sie erwarten lassen, es nicht mehr zu sein wenn sie zurück kehrte – doch die Erde hatte ihre eigenen Pläne gehabt. Ohne zu Zögern hatte sie sich dem Mann der nun neben ihr lag mit einer sie selbst überraschenden Leidenschaft hingegeben. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er so sanft sein konnte, so zärtlich und fordernd zugleich. In dieser Nacht hatte sie zum ersten Mal seine zartgliedrigen Hände wahr genommen , seinen schlanken und doch muskulösen Körper gehalten... und sie brannte darauf, ihn erneut zu spüren.

Severus ging es nicht anders. Er war ziemlich erschrocken, als er Hermione aus dem Wald in seine Richtung kommen sah, und im ersten Moment war er versucht gewesen, sie wieder zurück zu schicken. Doch dieses Recht hatte er nicht, das wusste er – wenn die Erde ihre Kinder rief, konnte und durfte er sich ihrem Willen nicht widersetzen. Also hatte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr ihre Anwesenheit ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, und hatte sich wie noch nie zuvor auf seine vor ihm liegende Aufgabe konzentriert. Und damit hatte ihn die Kraft der Erde vollkommen mitgerissen und verschlungen.

Bis anhin war er jeweils kurz nach dem Ritual nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt, die übrigen Menschen in den Wäldern ignorierend. Doch dieses Mal war es anders gekommen. Unfähig seinen Platz zu verlassen, hatte er den wilden Rhythmus des Lebens vernommen und sein Herz hatte im selben Takt zu schlagen begonnen. Er hatte die Leidenschaft wie Nebel aufsteigen und ihn umschliessen gespürt. Wie von selbst hatte sein Kopf sich zur Seite gedreht und seine Augen hatten auf Hermione hinunter geblickt. Nein, dies war nicht die junge Frau, die er sonst kannte: Neben ihm stand eine in silbernes Mondlicht getauchte Göttin. Und dann hatte sie seine Hand genommen und ihn zu diesem Platz hier geführt, um das Versprechen gegenüber der Erde einzulösen.

Nun lag er neben ihr, strich sanft über ihre Wangen und sah zu, wie sie die Augen langsam öffnete. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und es war, als ob es nie anders zwischen ihnen gewesen wäre. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, wie wenn ihre beiden Leben auf diesen einen Augenblick gewartet hätten - Das Ziel aller Wünsche und Träume. Kleine Hände umschlossen die seinen, und erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen. Ein leises 'Bitte' wurde in sein Ohr geflüstert, doch er schüttelte mit Bedauern den Kopf. Es wäre so einfach, nochmals in ihr zu ertrinken und gerettet zu werden, doch der Morgen rückte unwiderruflich näher. Sie mussten zurück kehren, bevor Hogwarts zu neuem Leben erwachte. Niemand kannte sein kleines Geheimnis – nicht einmal Dumbledore -, dass er sich ein paar Mal im Jahr des Nachts Richtung Wald davon schlich, und dies sollte auch so bleiben. Für Hermione galt dasselbe: Dies war zwar ihr erster "Ausflug" in das Reich zwischen den Welten gewesen, doch er hoffte, dass es nicht ihr Letzter bleiben würde.

Langsam stand er auf und half ihr hoch. Noch einmal umarmten sie sich still, bevor sie sich anzogen. Severus beobachtete sie, wie ein Kleidungsstück ums andere ihren weichen Körper wieder verhüllte. Rasch wandte er den Blick ab um zu verhindern, dass sein Begehren ihn übermannte und er sie erneut zu Boden zog. Ihr schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn ihr Augen schweiften auf der Suche nach etwas "Neutralem" die Umgebung ab. 'Nur nicht IHN anschauen, dass könnte den Rest meiner Selbstdisziplin kosten...', dachte sie sich und heftete ihren Blick auf eine soeben erwachte Amsel.

Vollständig angezogen machten sie sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts. Obwohl sie in gesittetem Abstand nebeneinander her gingen, berührten sich hin und wieder ihre Hände und liessen ein kurzes Lächeln in den Gesichtern der beiden aufflackern. Schweigend verringerten sie den Abstand zur Schule mit jedem Schritt, und ihre Herzen begannen langsam wieder im eigenen Takt zu schlagen. Sie waren eins gewesen, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden. Noch immer spürten sie den Segen der Götter auf sich und einen noch nie da gewesenen, inneren Frieden.

Kurz vor dem Eingangstor hielt Severus seine Gefährtin mit der Hand auf ihrem Arm zurück. Behende nahm er ein Blatt aus ihrem Haar und berührte sanft ihren Nacken. "Her... Hermione.", begann er, "Was diese Nacht .... geschehen ist...."

Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre, wie sie es zu Ende des Rituals getan hatte und lächelte zu ihm hoch. "Ja, ich weiss, Geliebter. Die Götter haben uns ein wunderbares Geschenk gemacht. Eine Nacht voller Wunder.", erwiderte sie, seine Augen nicht aus ihrem Blick entlassend. Die nächsten Worte, die sie aussprechen musste, schmerzten unglaublich. Ein Kloss sass in ihrem Hals und sie wäre Severus am liebsten weinend um den Hals gefallen. Doch dann hätte sie ihn nicht mehr losgelassen, also verharrte sie auf der Stelle.

Er nahm ihr die Last der Worte ab, die sie nicht zu sagen wagte: "Es ist eine wahrhaft magische Nacht gewesen, und ich möchte dir dafür danken - Für alles, was wir miteinander geteilt haben... Doch der Alltag holt uns wieder ein." Hermione nickte, und Severus wischte sanft eine Träne von ihren Wangen. "Es ist... es wäre nicht gut... für uns beide nicht... Verdammt!!"; er stampfte auf und blickte sich hilfesuchend um. Die Situation war so auswegslos und das machte ihn wütend.

Er ringte um seine Fassung und wollte fortfahren, doch Hermione hielt ihn mit einem Finger auf seinen Lippen davon ab. "Es war schön, aber ich weiss, dass es kein gutes Ende nähme, würde es so weitergehen. Wir sollten wohl die Nacht so in Erinnerung behalten, wie sie war... und nach vorne blicken", führte sie seinen Gedanken fort und versuchte gar nicht erst, ihren Tränen Einhalt zu gebieten. Selbst Severus standen nun Tränen in den Augen, und so nahmen sie sich ohne weitere Worte in die Arme und gaben sich einen letzten, innigen Kuss. Sie würden sich bald wiedersehen, aber nichts wäre mehr so wie vorher.

Hermione löste sich weinend von ihm, öffnete Hogwarts Türe und rannte in Richtung Gryffindor-Räume davon. Severus blieb noch einen Moment stehen und schaute ihr nach. Wie er sie begehrte, auch jetzt noch, wo die Nacht von Beltaine bereits dem Tag wich. Er wäre ihr am Liebsten nach gerannt, aber das hätte es nur noch verschlimmert. Der Schmerz schien ihn beinahe zu zerreissen, und bevor er endgültig seine Fassung verlor, eilte er rasch zu seinen eigenen Zimmern.

*** Ende (Teil 2) ***

++++++++++++++++

*aaahhh*... ist das schööön... und so traurig.... Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich für die beiden gefreut und gleichzeitig gelitten habe, als mir die obigen Worte aus den Fingern flossen.... spürt ihr es? Die sanften Hände, die euren Rücken entlang gleiten und euren Nacken liebkosen? *schmelz*

Ich habe euch ja gewarnt, nicht wahr? Nun, ihr, die ihr weiter gelesen habt, wolltet es ja so. Doch keine Angst, ich kann die Geschichte doch nicht so stehen lassen.... 

Und noch etwas: Mir ist erst aufgefallen, als ich den 2. Teil schon fertig getippselt hatte, dass aus "Snape" plötzlich "Severus" geworden war. Klingt doch irgendwie persönlicher (wir wollen hier das Wort 'intimer' mal nicht erwähnen), findet ihr nicht? Ah, das gibt einem ja ganz neue Möglichkeiten, fällt mir auf....Der 'alte' Snape und der 'neue' Severus...


	3. Stille Gefuehle

_Disclaimer:_ - siehe Teil 1

-+- **Stille Gefühle** -+-  (Teil 3)

Hermione war den grössten Teil des Weges zu den Gryffindor-Räumen gerannt. Nun hielt sie einen Moment inne und lehnte sich keuchend gegen die kühle Wand. Noch immer flossen bittere Tränen ihre Wangen hinab, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Abgesehen von ihrem Schluchzen war es nach wie vor totenstill in den Gängen. Sie hoffte, dass sie sich ungesehen in ihr Zimmer schleichen konnte und setzte ihren Weg leise fort. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie die rotgoldene Sonne wahr, die sich langsam erhob und ihre Strahlen über das Land unter ihr sandte. Die Erde schien zufrieden mit ihren Kindern zu sein. Und sie war eines von ihnen, genauso wie Severus. Wieder spürte sie beim Gedanken an ihn Begehren in sich aufflackern, und sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Diese eine Nacht hatte ihr Leben für immer verändert. Beltaine.

Nun musste sie sich aber wirklich beeilen, denn obschon das Frühstück noch 2 Stunden entfernt war, pflegten eifrige Schüler jetzt schon aus ihren Betten steigen. Ihr fröstelte, denn obwohl es in dieser Nacht Mai geworden war, waren die steinernen Gänge Hogwarts immer noch sehr kühl. Sie war froh, als sie das alte Gemälde zu Gryffindors Räumen passiert hatte und eine noch warme Glut in der Feuerstelle erblickte. Rasch eilte sie in ihr Zimmer und fand ihre Mitschülerinnen immer noch schlafend vor. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, denn nun musste sie sich keine Ausrede für ihr plötzliches Auftauchen suchen. Hermione zog rasch die zerknitterte Robe aus, legte ihr Nachtgewand an und ging in Richtung Dusche. Dort wäre sie noch ungestört und konnte ihren Gedanken freien Lauf lassen, obwohl sie nicht sehr überzeugt war, dass diese eine so gute Idee war.

Zaghaft, beinahe scheu, zog sie sich gänzlich aus. Zwischen ihren Beinen fühlte sie sich ziemlich wund und in ihrer Unterwäsche entdeckte sie etwas Blut – weitere Spuren ihrer nächtlichen Zusammenkunft mit Severus. Sie bereute es nicht ihre Unschuld an ihn verloren zu haben, keinen Moment der letzten Stunden wollte sie missen. Es war, als wäre immer noch ein Teil von ihr im Wald geblieben und ein weiterer Teil Severus in seine eigenen Zimmer gefolgt. Ja, auch er war nun ein Teil von ihr und würde es immer bleiben. Sie strich sich geistesabwesend über ihre Brüste. Ob er sie wohl schön fand?

Hermione stellte sich unter den warmen Wasserstrahl und wusch sich die Haare. Immer wieder flossen mit dem Wasser Blätterteilchen den Abfluss hinunter und sie musste trotz Traurigkeit in ihrem Innern schmunzeln. Was hätten die anderen wohl gesagt, wenn sie ungeduscht, den halben Wald in ihren Haaren tragend, im Esssaal erschienen wäre? Sie fand es schade, mit den Blättern und der Erde, die noch an ihr klebten, auch seinen Geruch vom Körper zu waschen, aber es musste sein. Er hatte so gut gerochen, sich so gut angefühlt. Glatte, geschmeidige Haut, die sich an die ihre gedrückt hatte. So sanft wie nur möglich hatte er sie behandelt, wie wenn sie aus zerbrechlichem Porzellan bestanden hätte. Er hatte ihr so viel Zeit gelassen, ihr Gelegenheit verschafft, seinen Körper Zentimeter für Zentimeter zu erforschen. Beim Anblick des Dunkeln Males auf seinem Arm hatte sie einen Moment lang gezögert. Doch es spielte keine Rolle, sie wusste wer er wirklich war. Er war ihr Gefährte gewesen, ihr Geliebter, wenn auch nur für diese eine Nacht.

***

Auch Severus hatte den Weg zu seinen Zimmern unbeobachtet hinter sich gebracht. Zuerst hatte er daran gedacht, sich vor dem Frühstück nochmals hin zu legen, entschied sich dann aber sofort duschen zu gehen. In seiner Robe hingen immer noch einige kleine Aestchen und Blätter, also warf er diese in den Wäschekorb und legte sich eine Saubere bereit. Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer schielte er in den Spiegel neben seinem Bett und betrachtete sich. Die Zeit war gnädig zu ihm gewesen, denn obwohl seine Gesicht schon einige Falten vorwies, war die Haut seines Körpers immer noch relativ straff. Sowohl die Zeit als Death Eater wie auch als Lehrer Hogwarts hatten in stets auf Trab gehalten, und er hatte kaum zugenommen. Ob sie ihn wohl attraktiv fand?

Das Wasser floss angenehm warm seinen Rücken hinunter und sammelte sich am Boden vor dem Abfluss, eine etwas seltsame, bräunliche Färbung aufweisend. Severus musste beim Gedanken an die Ursache lächeln. Es war schon sehr lange her gewesen, seit er das letzte Mal bei einer Frau gelegen hatte, doch Hermiones Geräuschen der letzten Stunden nach zu urteilen, hatte er es noch nicht verlernt. Es war wie fliegen, man vergass es nicht. Erneut musste er schmunzeln – wie konnte er nur fliegen mit so etwas vergleichen?

Er fühlte sich, als wäre immer noch ein Teil bei ihr. Wieder spürte Severus ihre neugierigen Hände seinen Körper erforschen. Es war unbeschreiblich schön gewesen. SIE war unbeschreiblich schön. So zart und zerbrechlich war sie ihm vorgekommen, und er hatte ihr die Zeit verschafft, die sie brauchte, um sich in einer für sie ungewohnten Situation zurecht zu finden. Aber auch er hatte die Zeit nicht ungenutzt gelassen, und jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers erforscht. Weiche, junge Haut. Und dann, als sie bereit war, hatte er sie geliebt. Zuerst war sie zurück gezuckt, überrascht vom Schmerz, um sich ihm kurz darauf vollkommen hin zu geben. Es hatte ihn einige Mühe gekostet, vorsichtig und langsam zu sein, doch schon rasch war sie es gewesen, die den Rhythmus bestimmt hatte. Unbeschreiblich. Zusammen hatten sie den Höhepunkt erreicht und sich erschöpft ins Laub zurück fallen lassen. Er musste danach wohl kurze Zeit eingenickt sein, war jedoch erwacht, als sie erneut ihre Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte. Dieses Mal war sie die treibende Kraft gewesen, und er war sich sicher, dass auch er nicht ganz still geblieben war.

Und dann war der Morgen langsam gekommen. Severus spürte erneut einen Kloss im Hals. Es war nicht richtig, dass es so enden sollte. Rasch versuchte er, den Gedanken daran zu unterbinden. Er wollte sie so ihn Erinnerung behalten wie in dieser Nacht. Beltaine hatte für ihn eine neue Bedeutung bekommen. Für ihn würde sie immer die Göttin sein, die sie in dieser Nacht gewesen war. Von jetzt an würde die Göttin IHR Gesicht tragen.

Kurz darauf verliess er die Dusche, trocknete sich ab, rasierte sich und kleidete sich an. Er musste vor dem Frühstück noch einiges für den kommenden Schultag vorbereiten. Beim Gedanken an das Frühstück huschte ein trauriges Lächeln über seine Lippen. Er würde sie wiedersehen, Tag für Tag, und konnte sie doch nicht berühren.

*** Ende (Teil 3) ***

++++++++++++++++

*grummel* - Die Personen haben sich wieder einmal verselbständigt. Eigentlich wollte ich am Ende des 3. Teiles schon das ganze Frühstück und den grössten Teil des Tages hinter mich gebracht haben, statt dessen steht Hermione immer noch unter der Dusche und Severus ist auch nicht viel weiter gekommen. *stämpfel*... Nun muss ich wohl noch einen 4. Teil in Angriff nehmen.... aber, ich gebe ja zu... ich geniesse es!! *rotwerd*


	4. Tatsachen und Vorstellungen

_Disclaimer:_ - siehe Teil 1

-+- **Tatsachen und Vorstellungen** -+-  (Teil 4)

Die Gryffindor-Räume waren zu neuem Leben erwacht. Schüler huschten hin und her, auf der Suche nach ihren Hausaufgaben, Büchern und vielem mehr. Hermione sass seit einer halben Stunde in Gedanken versunken auf ihrem Lieblingsstuhl in der Nähe der Feuerstelle. Einige die sie bemerkten wunderten sich, wieso sie einfach nur in die erloschene Glut starrend da sass anstatt zu lesen oder zu lernen, doch niemand sprach sie an. Wie jeden Morgen wartete sie auf Harry und Ron, bis diese endlich aus den Federn gekrochen kamen um mit ihr zum Frühstück hinunter zu gehen. In wenigen Minuten würde sie ihn wieder sehen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, und trotzdem fürchtete sie sich ein wenig davor. Wie würde es sein?

Obwohl die Zeit im Wald ihr schon beinahe wie ein entfernter doch äusserst lebhafter Traum erschien, spürte sie noch immer Feuer in ihren Adern brennen. Doch es war nicht mehr das selbe Feuer, welches die Götter wie auch Severus in ihr entzündet hatten. Es verzehrte sie nicht, sondern wärmte angenehm ihre Seele - Die Flammen reichten tiefer, bis zum Grunde ihres Herzens. War es möglich, dass eine einzige Nacht ihre Einstellung zu einem vorher so ungeliebten und gefürchteten Menschen verändern konnte? Gingen ihre Gefühle mit einem Mal über blosse Leidenschaft und Begehren hinaus? Sie war ratlos und verwirrt. 

Ihre zwei Freunde rissen sie jäh aus den Gedanken, als diese kurz darauf vor ihr auftauchten und sie mit sich in Richtung Esssaal zogen. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert, Hermione?", fragte Harry sie plötzlich, "Du siehst aus, als hättest du die ganze Nacht keine Auge zugetan!"

Hermione blickte überrascht zu ihrem Freund. Sah sie wirklich so schlecht aus? Darüber hatte sie bis jetzt gar nicht nachgedacht. "Aehh... ich habe diese Nacht wirklich nicht allzu viel geschlafen... Ich hatte... einige andere Dinge im Kopf.", gab sie ausweichend zur Antwort. Dies schien Harry anscheinend zu genügen, denn er schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte etwas von wegen zuviel lesen mache krank. Hermione atmete auf, dass er nicht weiter gebohrt hatte. Sie fühlte sich momentan ausser Stande, sich irgendwelche Ausreden oder Lügen einfallen zu lassen. Auf dem Weg zum Esssaal unterhielten Harry und Ron sich ausgiebig, was der heutige Tag wohl für Ueberraschungen bereit hielt – nicht zuletzt weil heute eine Doppelstunde Zaubertrank-Unterricht mit den Slytherins vor ihnen lag -, doch sie beteiligte sich praktisch nicht am Gespräch. Sie versuchte zu erfühlen, ob sie Hunger hatte, kam aber zu keinem klaren Ergebnis. Einerseits ja, denn sie hatte ja die ganze Nacht mit Severus verbracht. Andererseits jedoch verknotete sich ihr Magen beim blossen Gedanken an die vergangenen Stunden zu einem unentwirrbaren Knäuel.

Zusammen mit den übrigen Schülern strömten die drei Freunde in den Esssaal zu ihren Plätzen. Hermiones Blick glitt beinahe sofort zum Lehrertisch und sie senkte traurig den Kopf. Er war noch nicht da. Würde er überhaupt kommen? Und wenn ja, könnte sie ihn ansehen, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen oder einen anderen Fehler zu begehen? Hastig, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr seine Abwesenheit sie durcheinander brachte, schöpfte sie sich eine grosse Portion Porridge auf ihren Teller. Kaum hatte sie dessen köstlichen Duft war genommen, meldete sich ihr Magen laut zu Wort. Wenigstens eine ihrer vielen offenen Fragen war beantwortet: Hunger hatte sie, und wie.

Severus stand vor der Eingangstüre zum Esssaal, welche den Lehrern vor enthalten war, und wippte unschlüssig auf seinen Fussballen vor und zurück. Sollte er wirklich zum Frühstück gehen? Ob Hermione wohl auch dort drin war? Er wollte sie wiedersehen, das stand fest, aber dies würde in seinem Unterricht noch früh genug geschehen. Erneut wunderte er sich, wieso der Gedanke an Hermione ihn so verwirrte und ihm ein seltsam flaues Gefühl im Magen beschehrte. Es war eine traumhafte, unvergessliche Nacht gewesen, dies bestritt er nicht. Aber es war auch nicht mehr gewesen, als dem Versprechen gegenüber der Erde Folge zu leisten. Oder doch? Wenn es irgend eine andere Frau gewesen wäre, würde er sich dann auch so kribbelig fühlen? Es war, als ob sie seiner Seele Flügel geschenkt hätte, welche nun ständig ihn ihre Richtung flatterten. Er hatte schon einige Frauen in seinem Leben gehabt, doch nichts war vergleichbar mit dem Gefühl, das er empfand, wenn er an Hermione dachte.

Die Zeit im Wald schien seine Einstellung gegenüber dieser Gryffindor-Schülerin gänzlich geändert zu haben, doch er kämpfte darum, es nicht wahr zu nehmen. Vergeblich. Er hatte sie schon immer als sehr clever und aufmerksam empfunden, wenn er es auch nicht zeigen konnte – schliesslich war er ein Slytherin -, doch sie war auch eine unverzeihliche Besserwisserin. Kurzerhand entschloss er sich, das Frühstück ausfallen zu lassen und hatte auch schon auf dem Absatz gekehrt, als Minvera McGonagall auf ihn zutrat.

"Severus?", begann sie, "Was tust du denn hier draussen? Du bist spät dran fürs Frühstück – so kenne ich dich gar nicht." Sie betrachtete ihn genauer, entdeckte die Schatten unter seinen Augen und fuhr fort: "Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du siehst aus als hättest du eine überaus anstrengende Nacht ohne Schlaf hinter dir!"

McGonagall kannte ihn gut – vielleicht zu gut -, beinahe so gut wie Dumbledore. Er musste acht geben, bei ihren Worten nicht laut heraus zu lachen, schliesslich hatte sie genau ins Schwarze getroffen; wenn auch absichtlich. Rasch formte er eine unverbindliche Antwort in seinem Kopf: "Mmh... So ist es auch gewesen... Es gibt Schüler, die können einem die ganze Nacht auf Trab halten, weißt du?" Er wollte sie nicht belügen, denn das würde sie über kurz oder lang bemerken, aber die Wahrheit wäre verheerend gewesen. Seine Antwort kam nahe genug an die Tatsachen heran.

Sie musste auflachen bei seiner Erwiderung. Ja, sie kannte Snape relativ gut. Er war wirklich jemand, dessen Gedanken, wenn es sein musste, sich tage- und auch nächtelang mit irgendwelchen Sorgen beschäftigten. Auch wenn die meisten Schüler Hogwarts in ihm nur einen verbitterten, gehässigen Professor sahen, so wusste McGonagall es doch besser. Er kümmerte sich gut um die Kinder, förderte sie, und war manchmal überaus streng und harsch – doch meist nur wenn es angebracht war. Nun ja, zwischendurch schoss er auch weit über das Ziel hinaus, vor allem wenn ihre Gryffindors unnötig Punkte abgezogen bekamen, aber mehrheitlich konnte sie hinter ihm stehen. Immer noch grinsend nahm sie ihn beim Arm und zog ihn in den Esssaal. "Dann solltest du dafür sorgen, dass du schleunigst etwas zu essen bekommst: Schliesslich hast du heute eine Doppelstunde mit deinen Slytherins und meinen Gryffindors vor dir – und nicht zu vergessen mit Harry Potter!", witzelte sie und setzte ihn an seinen Platz.

Hermione nahm aus ihren Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung am Lehrertisch war. Rasch blickte sie hoch und sah ihn sogleich. Er sprach mit McGonagall, die ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Ihr blieb das Herz stehen. Hatte er etwa mit ihr über die vergangene Nacht gesprochen? Sie schaute zu, wie McGonagall seine Schulter tätschelte und zu ihrem eigenen Platz schritt. Es war gut möglich, dass dies so war, denn immer noch kicherte ihre Hauslehrerin zwischen den einzelnen Bissen und schaute zu Severus herüber. Hermione wandte ihre Augen von diesem kaum erträglichen Anblick ab und beschäftigte sich wieder mit dem mittlerweile erkalteten Porridge. Ihr war der Appetit gründlich vergangen. Und doch kehrte ihr Blick ständig wieder zu dem einen Lehrer zurück, der anscheinend ziemlich hungrig sein Brötchen verschlang. Severus blickte nicht hoch. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte, die gleichen Gefühle, welche in ihrem Innern tobten, in seinen Augen zu lesen. 

"Was ist denn los, Hermione?", vernahm sie Harrys Stimme neben sich, "Was schaust Du denn die ganze Zeit zum Lehrertisch hoch?". Sie erwiderte nichts, senkte statt dessen den Kopf und starrte mit roten Backen erneut auf ihren Teller. Die ganze Situation war unerträglich. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr, also liess auch er seinen Blick über den Lehrertisch schweifen und bemerkte, das Snape immer wieder zu ihnen hinunterblickte. Kaum stellte dieser jedoch fest, dass Harry ihn anstarrte, beschäftigte er sich hastig mit dem Bestreichen eines neuen Stück Brotes.

'Dieser verdammte Potter-Junge. Was starrt der mich die ganze Zeit so an?', dachte Severus entnervt. Er war einer der besten Freunde von Hermione, und rasch kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie es ihnen erzählt haben musste. Ja, so war es wohl. 'Wie konnte sie nur?', spann er weiter. Sie hatten eine Zeit geteilt, die nur ihnen gehörte, und nun musste er feststellen, dass sie es schon kurz darauf weiter erzählt hatte. Er hatte sich anscheinend arg in ihr getäuscht. Schon bald würde ihre Nacht in der ganzen Schule die Runde machen, und er könnte gleichentags packen und verschwinden. Dumbledore würde ihm dieses Mal garantiert nicht verzeihen.

Die Gefühle, die er kurz zuvor noch empfunden hatte, schienen erloschen zu sein. Er fühlte sich leer und verletzt. Doch so schnell würde er nicht klein beigeben, so wahr er Severus Snape hiess. Er wollte es von ihr selbst erfahren, es direkt aus ihrem Munde hören, dass sie ihn, die Götter und die Erde selbst verraten hatte. Immer noch suchte er ihren Blick, doch kein einziges Mal erwiderte sie ihn. Hermione sass mit gesenktem Kopf da und stocherte in ihrem Essen. Allmählich wurde es ihm zu viel. Er schmiss das angefangene Brötchen zurück auf den Teller, stand abrupt auf und stampfte zu seinem Klassenzimmer. "Na warte, kleine Dame...", fluchte er leise vor sich hin.

"Was sollte DAS denn?", flüsterte Ron seinen Freunden zu, als er den abrupten Abgang von Snape beobachtete, "Ich glaube, er ist über irgend etwas äusserst sauer... Mann, wir können uns wohl auf eine höllische Stunde Zaubertrank-Unterricht freuen!"

*** Ende (Teil 4) ***

++++++++++++++++

Wie war das gleich nochmals mit dem Verselbständigen? Keine Sorge, die Geschichte geht weiter...


	5. Ungewissheit

_Disclaimer_: - siehe Teil 1

-+- **Ungewissheit** -+-  (Teil 5)

Etwas seltsam Bedrohliches lag in der Luft. Die Gespräche zwischen den Schülern verstummten augenblicklich, als sie die Schwelle zu Snapes Klassenzimmer überquerten. Ein äusserst verärgert wirkender Professor stand neben seinem Pult und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuss. Sie war noch nicht eingetreten. Sollte sie heute zu spät kommen, was noch nie der Fall gewesen war, würde er ihr ohne zu Zögern zehn Punkte abziehen. Oder vielleicht sogar zwanzig. Doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut; sie kam, zusammen mit Potter und Weasley. Immer noch hielt sie ihren Kopf gesenkt und die Bücher eng umklammert. Ohne auf zu blicken setzte sie sich an ihren Platz neben Neville Longbottom, der sich in genügender Entfernung zu Harrys und Rons befand. Snape hatte die drei Freunde vor längerer Zeit auseinander setzen müssen, da ihr Geflüster seinen Unterricht gestört hatte. Eigentlich hatte nur er sich gestört gefühlt, der Rest der Klasse hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, aber ihm hatte es gereicht.

Hermione hob ihren Blick nicht vom Boden und setzte sich hin. Sie wollte und konnte ihn jetzt nicht anschauen. Der Mann, der ihr das grösste Glück auf Erden beschehrt hatte - nur um es anschliessend brühwarm McGonagall zu erzählen. Ihre Welt war wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen gebrochen und noch immer fühlte sie den Schmerz bei jedem Herzschlag aufflackern. Sie wandte sich dem heutigen Zaubertrank zu und begann, das Rezept von der Wandtafel abzuschreiben, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen sich zu konzentrieren. Die Stühle an diesem heutigen Morgen schienen plötzlich härter als sonst zu sein, und Hermione rutschte ungemütlich hin und her. Es schmerzte sie nach dieser Nacht zu sitzen, und mit einem kaum hörbaren Wimmern versuchte sie aus zu harren. Nein, er sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr sie litt, obwohl er an allem Schuld war. Oder? Sie kämpfte die Erinnerung zu verdrängen, dass SIE es gewesen war, die ihn bei der Hand genommen und in den Wald geführt hatte.

"Miss Granger?", riss eine schneidende Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken und liess sie aufblicken. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Hermione vermeinte, Besorgnis über seine Miene huschen zu sehen, doch schon wurde das Gesicht in das sie schaute wieder kalt und abweisend. Sie musste sich getäuscht haben. Nicht nur im Hinblick auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck, sondern auch auf die gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit und seine Gefühle. Vor ihr stand kein Mensch, den man lieben konnte - vor ihr stand Snape; ein verhasstes, gefühlloses Wesen. "Hat Ihnen jemand Juckpulver den Rücken hinunter geschüttet, oder weshalb können Sie nicht einmal ein paar Minuten am Stück still sitzen?", fuhr er fort. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss, und auch den übrigen Schülern musste es aufgefallen sein, denn einige Slytherins begannen zu kichern. Noch einmal öffnete Snape den Mund und sagte: "Miss Granger, ich wünsche Sie nach dem Unterricht zu sprechen."

Hermione war entsetzt. Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Sie senkte unbewusst schüttelnd den Kopf, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu verstecken. "Dies war keine Bitte, Miss Granger, sondern eine Aufforderung! – Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor.", gab er auf ihre Reaktion zur Antwort und schritt wieder zur Wandtafel. Harry und Ron blickten mitleidig zu ihr hinüber, doch ihr Kopf blieb unten. Auch die übrigen Gryffindors warfen ihr Blicke zu, jedoch mehr deswegen, weil sie ihnen einen Punkteabzug verschafft hatte.

Die Doppelstunde bei Snape war für Hermione der reinste Horror gewesen. Im gesamten hatte sie zwanzig Punkte verloren: - Fünf Punkte für ihre vermeintliche Verweigerung am Anfang der Stunde, - zehn Punkte weil sie vergessen hatte, den Zaubertrank rechtzeitig um zu rühren und deshalb ihr Kessel geschmolzen war, - und für die letzten fünf Punkte Abzug kannte sie den Grund nicht einmal. Irgendwann während der zweiten Hälfte des Unterrichts hatte sie ihre Konzentration endgültig verloren und Neville die ganze Arbeit machen lassen. Er hatte es einigermassen selbständig geschafft, auch wenn ihr Zaubertrank eine etwas gräuliche Färbung aufwies.

Kaum hatte die Glocke das Ende des Unterrichts angekündigt, waren die Schüler auch schon aufgesprungen und hatten das Schulzimmer fluchtartig verlassen. Auch Hermione machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Türe, Snapes "Aufforderung" völlig vergessend. Eine grimmige Stimme hinter ihr liess sie jedoch augenblicklich inne halten: "Wo wollen Sie denn hin, Miss Granger? Haben sie heute ihrem Haus noch nicht genug Punkte verloren?"

Also kehrte sie sich langsam um, ihrem Schicksal entgegen blickend. "Ja, _Professor_ Snape?", brachte sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. Sein Titel 'Professor' in der Art und Weise ausgesprochen, wie sie es gerade getan hatte, klang er eher wie ein äusserst hässliches Schimpfwort. Snape zuckte zusammen. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass sie ihm, kaum waren sie alleine, um den Hals fallen würde? Ja. Obwohl er so wütend war, dass er sie am liebsten kräftig durchgeschüttelt hätte, hatte er bis zum Schluss darauf gehofft. Doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Hermione verharrte immer noch auf der Stelle, an der sie sich umgedreht hatte, und ihre Schultern bebten vor Enttäuschung und zurück gehaltenem Zorn. "Göttin, sie ist so wunderschön!", dachte Snape und bei diesem Gedanken wurde seine Wut durch eine Woge von hochschäumender Liebe überrollt.

Hermione bemerkte die veränderte Haltung der Person vor ihr augenblicklich. Die kalten Augen wurden plötzlich weich, beinahe traurig, und seine Schultern senkten sich langsam. 'Wieso ausgerechnet ER?', sprang es ihr in den Kopf. Es war wieder Severus, der vor ihr stand, Snape war verschwunden. Binnen weniger Sekunden war er wieder zu diesem Mann geworden, den sie vor ein paar Stunden noch zu lieben geglaubt hatte. Auch Hermione entspannte sich allmählich und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und richtete diesen auf sie. Erneut zitterte sie, doch dieses Mal aus Furcht und nicht mehr aus Zorn. Was würde er tun?

Leise flüsterte er einen Zauberspruch und die Türe hinter ihr fiel ins Schloss. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, und Severus huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über die Lippen, als er es bemerkte. Hatte sie wirklich allen Ernstes geglaubt, er hätte ihr etwas antun wollen? Niemals. Nochmals kam Hermione einige Schritte näher, und wenn er seinen Arm ausgestrecken würde, könnte er sie berühren. "Wieso, Hermione, wieso?", sprach er sie leise an.

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Was meinte er? "Wieso was, Severus?", gab sie zaghaft zur Antwort.

"Wieso hast Du es deinen Freunden erzählt?" – "Was soll ich ihnen denn erzählt haben? .... Oh! ... Nein, ich habe nichts gesagt. Wie könnte ich."

Erleichterung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und er atmete auf. Er hatte sich getäuscht, sein Verstand hatte ihm wieder einmal einen Streich gespielt. Doch gerade als er seinen Arm wirklich nach ihr ausstrecken wollte, sah er ihre Miene sich verfinstern. "Und du, Severus? Was ist mit Professor McGonagall? Weiss sie es?", fragte sie zurück.

Plötzlich ergab für ihn alles einen Sinn. Hermione hatte ihn vermutlich gesehen, wie er mit ihrer Hauslehrerin geschäkert hatte. Severus musste auflachen, verstummte aber wieder, als Hermione ihn verwirrt und fragend anblickte. "Du musst da etwas falsch verstanden haben. Ich habe ihr ebenfalls nichts gesagt.", erwiderte er, und ehe er sich versah, lag sie in seinen Armen.

Lange Zeit sagten sie nichts, sondern hielten sich nur fest und erfreuten sich der Gegenwart des anderen. Severus löste eine Hand von ihrem Rücken, hob ihr Kinn und begann ihre Wangenknochen nach zu zeichnen. Sanft strich er über ihre Augenbrauen, ihre Nase, und verharrte einen Moment auf ihrem Mund, bevor er sie an sich zog und zärtlich küsste. "Du bist mein", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und bekam dafür das strahlendste und atemberaubendste Lächeln, dass er je gesehen hatte. Er war so glücklich wie noch nie, und dies alles hatte er einer zierlichen, sechzehnjährigen Schülerin zu verdanken.

"Wie geht es dir, Liebste?", fragte er sanft.

Und ebenso leise gab sie zur Antwort: "Es geht so... tut alles noch ein bisschen weh."

Nun löste er sich ganz von ihr und schritt zu einem Regal an der Wand. Kurze Zeit glitten seine Finger über die vielen Gläser und Phiolen, bis sie bei einem hölzernen Töpfchen verharrten und dieses hervor zogen. Er ging wieder zu Hermione zurück und mit den Worten "Hier, das sollte etwas helfen...", drückte er es ihr in die Hand. Etwas beschämt blickte sie zu ihm hoch und bedankte sich. ".... und vielleicht würde ich zur nächsten Schulstunde ein Kissen mitnehmen", führte er seinen Satz zu Ende. Obwohl sie ihn zuerst etwas strafend anschaute, musste auch sie lachen. Eigentlich hatte er ja Recht. 

Die Zeit blieb nicht stehen, und obschon sie alles für weitere Minuten mit ihm alleine gegeben hätte, dachte sie an die schon sehr bald beginnende Transfigurations-Stunde. Sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen wollte. Sie stahl sich einen letzten, innigen Kuss und rauschte davon. Kurz bevor sie in den Korridor hinaus trat, drehte sie sich nochmals um, flüsterte ihm ein "Ich liebe dich" zu und verschwand.

"Was hast du gesagt?", rief er ihr nach, doch sie hörte es nicht mehr.

*** Ende (Teil 5) ***

++++++++++++++++

Naja... ich bin von diesem Teil der Story nicht ganz so überzeugt - was solls. Ich habe ihn etliche Male umgeschrieben, und dies war das Beste, was ich heraus holen konnte. Ich hoffe trotzdem, euch gefällt es... und der nächste Teil sollte wieder etwas "flüssiger" zu lesen sein... hoffe ich ebenfalls.


	6. Erkenntnis

Disclaimer: - siehe Teil 1

-+- **Erkenntnis** -+-  (Teil 6)

Die Wochen zogen dahin, und die Prüfungen rückten unwiderruflich näher. Hermione verbrachte viele Stunden ihrer Freizeit in der Bibliothek oder in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsräumen um sich vorzubereiten, doch in letzter Zeit fiel es ihr zunehmend schwerer, sich zu konzentrieren. Wieder einmal schweifte ihr Blick vom aufgeklappten Buch vor sich über die überfüllten Regale der Bibliothek zum Fenster. Die Tage waren merklich länger geworden, und draussen strahlte die Sonne sommerliche Wärme aus. Vögel pfiffen fröhliche Lieder und luden zum Verweilen ein. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Was war nur los mit ihr? Ständig schweiften ihre Gedanken zur Welt ausserhalb Hogwarts Toren ab – und zu Severus. Ein stilles Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Mit ihrem Gespräch nach der ersten Zaubertrank-Stunde, die auf ihre gemeinsame Nacht gefolgt war, hatte sich der Knoten in ihrem Bauch gelöst. Sie wusste nun, wie er zu ihr stand, und das machte es um so Vieles einfacher. Es war immer noch Snape, nicht Severus, der unterrichtete, und auch wenn er nach wie vor fies und ungerecht gegenüber den gesamten Gryffindors war, so konnte sie doch hinter seine Fassade blicken. Manchmal, wenn er im Schulzimmer umher schritt um den Fortschritt ihrer Arbeit zu kontrollieren, schenkte er ihr einen heimlichen Blick voller Hingabe. Und seltener verweilte er etwas länger hinter ihr stehend, um vorn über gebeugt ihren Zaubertrank in Augenschein zu nehmen, und berührte dabei zärtlich ihren Rücken. Zwischendurch begegneten sie sich zufällig auf dem Korridor, und wenn niemand in der Nähe war, strich er ihr liebevoll über das Gesicht und küsste sie sanft. Wenn sie nach solchen Augenblicken zu ihrem Zimmer zurück kehrte, fand sie des öfteren eine Blume auf ihrem Bett liegend, einen kurzen, anonymen Brief oder etwas Süsses. Erneut musste sie lächeln und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch vor ihr zu. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, und ihr Blick schweifte wieder ab.

Severus ging es ähnlich. Er sass die meiste Zeit ausserhalb seines Unterrichtes in seinem Büro um die Prüfungen zu schreiben, doch auch er hatte Schwierigkeiten, seine Gedanken beisammen zu halten. Dies war wieder einer der Momente, und schliesslich stand er auf um draussen spazieren zu gehen. Einige Schüler beobachteten ihn, als er Hogwarts Türe öffnete und zum See schlenderte. Verwirrt blickten sie einander an, denn dies war eine eher untypische Tätigkeit für den gefürchteten Snape. An diesem Tag blickte McGonagall zufällig aus dem Fenster und sah ihn über das Gelände gehen. Auch sie wunderte sich, was mit ihm los war. Sie kannte ihn schon lange, und in letzter Zeit schien er sich verändert zu haben. Snape erschien ihr plötzlich so ausgeglichen, manchmal sogar fröhlich, und er strahlte eine innere Wärme aus. Sein Haltung schien aufrechter, das Gesicht lebhafter.

Am See angekommen, setzte Severus sich auf eine nahestehende Bank. Litha, der längste Tag im Jahr, stand vor der Türe. Er konnte den Ruf der Erde in jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren, wenn es auch nicht das gleiche Ziehen war wie an Beltaine. Es war eine Zeit des Wachstums, wo die Früchte an den Bäumen allmählich heran reiften und das Korn Richtung Himmel wuchs. Ob Hermione es wohl auch vernahm? Er hoffte es, obwohl sie sich in ihren Vorbereitungen verkroch. Severus hätte sie gerne häufiger gesehen, sie in seinen Armen halten können und sie zu spüren. Ihr zu zeigen, wieviel sie ihm bedeutete. Doch abgesehen von einigen heimlichen Berührungen und Küssen waren sie sich nicht mehr so nahe gekommen wie an Beltaine. Zwischendurch schlich er sich in ihr Zimmer und legte ein kleines Geschenk auf ihr Bett, was sie beim nächsten Zusammentreffen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln dankte.

Sie hatte sich verändert, auch ihm war es aufgefallen. In den letzten Wochen schien sie zur Frau heran gereift zu sein, und zusammen mit der Welt die sie umgab, blühte auch sie auf. Ihre Wangen hatten eine gesunde Farbe angenommen und ihre Augen versprühten das pure Leben. Mit einem kleinen Stich der Eifersucht dachte Severus an die etlichen Verehrer, die seit kurzem ständig ihre Aufmerksamkeit suchten. Doch wenn er da war, schenkte sie nur ihm Beachtung. Heimlich. Während den Mahlzeiten warf sie immer wieder verstohlene Blicke in seine Richtung, die er mit der gleichen Liebe erwiderte. Sofern sie bei ihm Unterricht hatte und er gerade ihren Zaubertrank begutachtete, lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl etwas nach hinten, um ihm näher zu sein. Severus' Seele machte beim Gedanken an sie Luftsprünge, und er musste sich jedes Mal anstrengen, seine gleichgültige, kalte Miene aufrecht zu erhalten.

***

Hermione hatte ihre innere Unruhe dem bevorstehenden Sommersonnenwende-Ritual und der allgemeinen Hektik wegen den Prüfungen zugeschrieben, doch mit jedem neuen Tag wusste sie, dass es mehr als nur das war. Viel mehr. Auch sie bemerkte die kleinen Veränderungen an ihr; die geröteten Wangen, ihren endgültig zur Frau werdenden Körper... und das Ausbleiben ihrer Tage. Ihre Blutungen waren nie regelmässig gewesen, doch nun wartete sie schon seit Wochen darauf. Wieder war ein Tag voller Hoffen vergangen, und wieder wurde diese zerstört. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen legte sie sich schlafen, nur um mitten in der Nacht aus einem Traum hochzuschrecken. Da! Da war es wieder, was sie geweckt hatte. Sie spürte einen leisen Funken neuen Lebens in ihrem Schoss. Ein Kind. Sie erwartete ein Kind – Severus Kind. Neues Leben pulsierte in ihr.

Zuerst spürte sie die Liebe zu Severus in ihr hohe Wellen schlagend, doch allmählich wich dieses Gefühl einer prickelnden Angst und Ungewissheit. Was nun? In diesem Moment hätte sie aus lauter Verzweiflung laut schreien können. Panisch stieg sie aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in ihre Robe und eilte barfuss aus dem Zimmer. Hermione rannte die langen, schier endlosen Korridore entlang, vorbei an der Treppe zum Kerker, durch die Eingangshalle und ins Freie. Sie hielt nicht an, bis sie am Ufer des Sees ankam und sich dort mit lautem Schluchzen zu Boden warf.

"NEIN!", schrie sie dem Wasser entgegen, "Grosse Göttin. Wieso? WIESO?"

*** Ende (Teil 6) ***

++++++++++++++++

@Noria: -Nun, wie du siehst, ist deine Vorhersage eingetroffen. Es war schon so geplant, als ich mit dem 2. Teil der Geschichte begonnen hatte... nur muss ich ja nicht gleich mit allem heraus platzen, oder? ;-)    Es macht viel mehr Spass, die Leser (und auch mich) auf die Folter zu spannen und zu sehen, was sonst noch so geschieht... und geschehen wird....


	7. Die Wegkreuzung

_Disclaimer:_ - siehe Teil 1 / einige (etwas abgewandelte) Zeilen stammen zudem aus dem "Göttinnen-Geflüster" von Amy Sophia Marashinksy (mein Dank an dieser Stelle für das wunderwunderbare Orakel)

-+- **Die Wegkreuzung** -+-  (Teil 7)

Am nächsten Tag begannen die mehrtägigen Prüfungen, und die Anspannung jedes Einzelnen war deutlich zu spüren. Ron, Harry und Hermione hatten sich wie immer im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen, um zusammen zum Frühstück zu gehen. "Hermione, du siehst grauenhaft aus!", sagte Harry entsetzt, "Was ist mit dir?", und nahm sie rasch in den Arm, als er Tränen in ihre Augen treten sah.

Sie sah wirklich schrecklich aus: Ihr Gesicht war äusserst blass und die Augen rot gerändert. Sie mochte nicht antworten, wusste aber, dass Harry vorher keine Ruhe lassen würde. "Es... es ist nichts – Frag nicht weiter, bitte.", gab sie leise zur Antwort, löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging zum Ausgang, um weitere Fragen zu unterbinden. Um keinen Preis der Welt würde sie es Ron und Harry erzählen. Egal, den es war zu spät dazu. Als Hermione ihnen die Wahrheit über sie und Severus vorenthalten hatte, war ein noch nicht spürbarer, doch haarfeiner Riss in ihrer Freundschaft entstanden. Nun fühlte es sich so an, als sei durch die Erkenntnis von letzter Nacht ein Keil in diese Lücke getrieben worden, und mit jeder Minute sank dieser tiefer ein. Zuerst war es nur ein Riss gewesen, dann ein Spalt, und schliesslich ein unüberwindlicher Graben.

Lange Zeit war sie am Ufer des Sees sitzen geblieben und hatte auf eine Antwort der Göttin gewartet – Doch sie kam nicht. Irgendwann hatte sie dann selbst eine Entscheidung getroffen und war ins Bett zurück gekehrt, obwohl sie keine Müdigkeit verspürt hatte: Sie würde das Kind nicht austragen. Im Gewächshaus von Professor Sprout wuchsen einige ihr bekannte Kräuter um eine Blutung auszulösen, aber die Wirkung war nicht vollkommen sicher. Zudem hielt die Professorin ein wachsames Auge auf die Pflanzen, und jedes Fehlen fiele ihr vermutlich sofort auf. Doch Hermione hatte sich bereits eine andere Lösung überlegt. In den nächsten Tagen würden die Abschlussprüfungen stattfinden, anschliessend mussten sie eine Woche auf die Ergebnisse warten und danach begannen die Sommerferien. Ihre Eltern waren vielbeschäftigte Zahnärzte, und somit hätte sie genügend Zeit, ihren Entschluss in die Tat umzusetzen. Ausserdem wäre sie weit genug von der magischen Welt entfernt und allem, was sie davon abhalten könnte: In erster Linie Severus. Beim Gedanken an ihn spürte sie einen leichten Stich im Innern, doch sie verdrängte es. Sie liebte ihn nach wie vor, aber dies war etwas, dass sie alleine durch stehen wollte. Ihr Gesicht wurde kühl und abweisend, und sie verschloss ihr Herz.

***

Severus wunderte sich, was heute Morgen mit Hermione los war. Sie blickte äusserst selten zu ihm hinauf, und wenn, dann nur kurz. Nichts desto trotz stellte er rasch fest, dass sie vor Kurzem geweint haben musste, denn ihre Augen waren immer noch rot und verquollen. Ob es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte? Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, und beinahe hätte er seine Tasse fallen gelassen. Oh, wie sehr er doch seine gelegentlichen Vorahnungen hasste. Severus musste dringend mit ihr sprechen.

Seine Blicke blieben nicht unbemerkt, doch Hermione reagierte nur selten darauf. Sie hatte Angst, dass wenn er ihr tief genug in die Augen schaute, er alles erfahren würde. Heute Abend am Litha-Ritual würden sie sich wiedersehen, und das wäre früh genug. Bis dahin musste sie ihr Wissen tief genug in sich vergraben können. Hermione würde zum Ritual hingehen – genauso wie es auch Severus musste. Obwohl sie am See keine Antwort erhalten hatte, und sie sich von den Göttern verlassen und verraten fühlte, konnte sie noch immer den Ruf der Erde zu Litha in sich spüren. Es war nicht etwas, dass man so einfach ignorieren konnte, auch wenn man den ganzen Tag mit Prüfungen beschäftigt war. Hermione wusste, dass Severus versuchen würde sie abzufangen, doch den ganzen Tag über vermochte sie ihm geschickt auszuweichen.

Als die Nacht schliesslich kam, wartete Severus bereits voller Ungeduld vor der Türe Hogwarts. Er hatte immer wieder versucht, ihr "per Zufall" zwischen den Prüfungen auf den Fluren zu begegnen, aber sie schien wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Nun stand er in der warmen Nachtluft und hoffte innigst auf ihr Kommen. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, öffnete sich auch schon die Türe und eine etwas besser aussehende Hermione trat zu ihm. "Hermione!", flüsterte er laut, umarmte und küsste sie. "Was ist los? Warum hast du heute morgen geweint?", fuhr er fort.

Etwas zögernd zunächst erwiderte Hermione seinen Kuss. Beinahe wäre die ganze Geschichte aus ihr heraus gesprudelt, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie sich zurück halten. "Es ist nichts... Ich... hatte nur einen schlechten Traum, das ist alles.", log sie und wusste im gleichen Moment, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Doch er fragte nicht weiter.

Er blickte sie etwas enttäuscht und traurig an, nahm sie dann aber bei der Hand und flüsterte: "Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen – wir sind etwas spät dran." Schon eilten sie im Schatten bleibend über die Wiesen Hogwarts, am Waldrand entlang und zur Lichtung.

***

Die übrigen Teilnehmer waren bereits versammelt und blickten etwas erstaunt, als Severus mit Hermione an der Hand erst jetzt eintraf. Normalerweise war er einer der Ersten, die man auf der Lichtung vorfand. Mit freundlichem Lächeln und warmen Worten wurden sie in ihrer Mitte begrüsst, und kurz darauf wurde das Feuer entzündet und das Ritual begann.

Hermione hatte seit Beltaine viel über Wicca gelesen und auch von Severus einiges erfahren, so dass sie dieses Mal wusste, was sie erwartete. Die ihr bereits bekannten Energien fluteten wieder einmal über sie hinweg, und sie genoss die Gegenwart der Anderen zu spüren, doch tief drinnen fühlte sie immer noch die Verzweiflung letzter Nacht. Schlechtes Gewissen begann sich in ihr zu regen und es gelang ihr nicht richtig, sich zu erden und zentrieren. Die übrigen Anwesenden hatten mittlerweile die Augen geschlossen und liessen sich treiben.

Und dann sah Hermione etwas, dass ihren Atem stocken liess. In der Mitte des Feuers erblickte sie ein Gesicht, und kurz darauf schritt eine alte Frau auf sie zu. Hermione wollte gerade zu sprechen beginnen, als die Frau einen Finger an die Lippen hob und so signalisierte, still zu sein. Wer war sie?

Kurz vor Hermione blieb sie stehen und begann: " Wer ich bin, mein Kind?", fragte sie lachend, "Ich trage viele Namen, doch heute bin ich für dich Hekate, die Göttin der Wegkreuzung.", und auf ihren Wink traten drei grosse Hunde aus dem Feuer und legten sich neben ihr nieder.

_"Mit meinen Hunden sitze ich  
an den Kreuzungen  
an denen sich drei Strassen treffen  
an Kreuzungen,  
die eine Wahl erfordern!  
Alle Wege führen zu Kreuzungen,  
und alle scheinen verlockend,  
doch du kannst nur einen gehen,  
du kannst nur einen wählen;  
jede Wahl gebiert ein Ende  
und vor jedem Anfang steht ein Ende  
an einer Kreuzung.  
Welchen Weg wirst du wählen?  
Welchen wirst du gehen?  
Welchen?  
Die Wahl liegt zwar bei dir,  
doch teile mit mir ein Geheimnis."_

Mit diesen Worten nahm Hekate sie bei der Hand und die Welt um Hermione verschwand. Plötzlich standen sie auf einer mondbeschienen Kreuzung, drei Wege vor sich. "Sie hin und wähle, meine Tochter. Wähle gut, denn ist der Weg erst einmal begangen, führt kein Schritt mehr zurück!", wies die Göttin sie an und zeigte auf den linken Pfad. Hermione trat hervor und blickte den Weg entlang.

Zuerst war es dunkel, doch dann erkannte sie allmählich die Umrisse von Menschen. Leiden und Schmerz stand in ihren Gesichtern geschrieben, und in der Ferne war das Blitzen grünen Lichts und ein kehliges Lachen zu hören. Erschrocken sprang sie zurück und blickte zu Hekate. Die Göttin lächelte sie an, nickte, und wies auf den zweiten, mittleren Weg. Wieder trat Hermione einen Schritt vor und schaute gebannt in die Zukunft.

Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie aus Hogwarts Fenster auf den See blickte. Es schien eine friedliche, ruhige Zeit zu sein, doch irgend etwas fehlte. Hermione schaute genauer hin und erkannte es: Da war keine Wärme, keine Liebe zu spüren. Ihre Augen, die da in die Ferne blickten, wirkten traurig und ohne Hoffnung. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz zu schmerzen begann und erneut trat sie zurück. Nein, dies war nicht der Weg, den sie gehen wollte. Wieder lächelte Hekate und zeigte auf den letzten Weg.

Hermione hatte genug gesehen, doch gerade als sie sich abwenden wollte, trat eine Gestalt auf dem Weg vor ihr auf sie zu. Es war eine junge Frau mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, nachdenklichem Gesicht und unergründlichen Augen. Licht schien um sie zu fliessen wie Wasser und ein nicht spürbarer Wind umspielte ihr Haar. Sie schaute Hermione liebvoll in die Augen, legte den Kopf schief als würde sie etwas hören und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Hermione erkannte augenblicklich, wer es war, und ein kaum hörbares Flüstern kam über ihre Lippen: "Tochter..."

Sie wusste nicht weiter, und blickte sich Hilfe suchend nach Hekate um. Diese erwiderte ihren Blick und sprach: "Fürchte dich nicht, mein Kind, und folge deiner Bestimmung. Bedenke immer: Ich war bei dir, seit dem Anbeginn der Zeit, und werde noch sein, wenn selbst die Welt nicht mehr ist." Mit diesen Worten trat sie zurück und verschwand wortlos mit ihren Hunden. Hermione blickte wieder zur Frau vor sich und nahm deren Hand. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, setzte ihren Fuss auf den letzten Weg und es gab kein zurück mehr.

***

Hermione stand wieder auf der Lichtung. Ohne es zu bemerken war das Litha-Ritual zu Ende gegangen. Leise flüsterte sie einen Dank an die Göttin für die Einsicht. Nein, sie war nicht alleine, niemals. Sie blickte zu Severus und erkannte, dass er noch nicht bereit war, das Wissen um ihre ungeborene Tochter mit ihr zu teilen. Noch nicht.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Was hast du gesehen, Hermione? Du sahst so weit weg aus... Und nun leuchtest du wie eine kleine Sonne"

"Ich habe die Göttin gesehen, Severus. Sie hat mir meinen Weg gezeigt.", gab sie geheimnisvoll zur Antwort und verliess mit ihm die Lichtung. Morgen würden Hogwarts Prüfungen fortgesetzt, und so kehrten sie auf direktem Weg zur Schule zurück, anstatt noch im Wald zu verweilen. Hermione hatte in dieser Nacht einen kleinen Blick in die Zukunft geworfen und wusste, dass sie auch später noch genügend Zeit füreinander hätten. 

*** Ende (Teil 7) ***


	8. Abschied

_Disclaimer:_ - siehe Teil 1

-+- **Abschied** -+-  (Teil 8)

Das Abschlussfest, welche das Ende des Schuljahres ankündigte, war voll im Gange. Ravenclaw hatte dieses Mal den Hauspokal gewonnen, und weder Severus noch Hermione waren sehr glücklich darüber, aber es liess sich nun einmal nicht ändern. Es herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung, denn alle waren froh, die Prüfungen endlich hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Mit etwas Wehmut im Herzen dachte Hermione an das vergangene Jahr zurück. Viel hatte sich verändert. Wieder überlief sie ein Schauer, als sie an das noch ungeborene Kind dachte, doch es war Freude, die sie dabei verspürte. Sie hatte in diesem Jahr die Liebe entdeckt, nicht nur zu Severus, sondern auch zu den alten Göttern. 'Nur noch ein Jahr', dachte Hermione, 'und ich werde Hogwarts verlassen müssen.', und blickte zu Severus hinauf.

Wie immer, wenn es etwas zu feiern gab, und Slytherin nicht der Grund war, blickte Severus mürrisch und übel gelaunt vor sich hin. Es hätte wirklich sein Haus sein können, dass den diesjährigen Hauspokal gewonnen hätte. Nur zehn Punkte hatten sie vom Sieg getrennt. Zehn Punkte, die McGonagall letzte Woche von Draco Malfoy abgezogen hatte, weil er Neville Longbottom in einen Igel verwandeln wollte. Eigentlich hatte sie richtig gehandelt, das musste auch Severus eingestehen, aber trotzdem war er wütend auf sie. Um nicht mehr weiter darüber grübeln zu müssen, liess er seinen Blick über die wilde Schülerschar schweifen, auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten, braunen Wuschelkopf. Da war sie, und sie schaute zu ihm hinauf. Er spürte ihren Blick, als liesse sie die Finger über seinen Körper gleiten. Beim Gedanken daran, dass er sie nun einige Wochen nicht mehr sehen, nicht mehr spüren konnte, stieg Traurigkeit in ihm auf. Er wollte sie küssen, berühren, zeigen wie sehr er sie liebte. Die Sehnsucht nach ihr schmerzte ihn.

Hermione nahm seinen hungrigen Blick wahr, auch sie fühlte es. Die Nacht von Beltaine drängte sich in ihre Gedanken, seine Hände, die ihren Körper erforscht hatten. Die unzähligen Male, als sie sich auf dem Korridor begegnet waren, die vielen Unterrichtsstunden bei ihm. Leise keuchte sie auf und hoffte zugleich, dass niemand es gehört hatte. Doch die Schüler welche in ihrer Nähe sassen, waren viel zu sehr mit feiern beschäftigt, als dass sie auf Hermione geachtet hätten. Sie schaute immer noch gebannt zu ihm hinauf und beobachtete, wie er mit einem langen, begehrenden Blick in ihrer Richtung aufstand und langsam den Esssaal verliess. Noch einmal schaute er zurück und war weg.

'Jetzt oder nie', dachte Hermione und stand auf. Sie murmelte zu Harry und Ron, dass sie müde war und verliess gemächlich schlendernd den Raum. Doch kaum war sie in der Eingangshalle angelangt, wurden ihre Schritte schneller, und sie steuerte Richtung Kerker.

"Was hast DU hier verloren?", hörte sie eine giftige Stimme hinter ihr.

'Auch das noch!', stöhnte Hermione innerlich und drehte sich mit einem "Verschwinde, Draco." zum Sprecher um.

"Ha! Ich soll hier verschwinden? Das ist Slytherin-Revier, Hermione!", spuckte er ihr entgegen, und sein Hass gegenüber einer Gryffindor war nicht zu überhören. Er packte sie hart am Handgelenk und fuhr fort: "Du hast hier nichts verloren!"

"Was geht hier vor?", verlangte eine weitere Stimme zu wissen. Hermione und Draco erstarrten gleichzeitig und blickten in das kalte, abweisende Gesicht von Snape.

"Uhm... äh...", stotterte Hermione vor sich hin und senkte den Kopf.

Draco sah seine Gelegenheit und sagte: "Ich habe sie erwischt, als sie durch unsere Gänge schlich, Professor Snape.

"So ist das!", gab er kühl zurück und schaute Hermione abschätzig an. "Zu Schade, dass das Schuljahr schon zu Ende ist, sonst hätte es einigen Abzug bei den Gryffindors gegeben... Aber ich glaube, eine Strafe muss schon sein". Zu Hermione, die bei seinen Worten ziemlich errötet war sagte er: "Miss Granger, in mein Büro. SOFORT!" und zu Draco: "Vielen Dank, Mister Malfoy. Sie können nun wieder in den Festsaal gehen."

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen liess Draco ihr Handgelenk los und schritt davon. Er hoffte, ihre Strafe würde heftig ausfallen und konnte es kaum erwarten, es Crabbe und Goyle zu erzählen. Hermione ging mit immer noch hängendem Kopf zielstrebig zu Snapes Büro, dicht gefolgt von ihm. Kaum war die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen, versiegelte Snape diese mit einem Stille-Zauber.

"Es... es...", begann sie, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Severus hatte sie gepackt und ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt.

"Nun zu deiner Strafe...", erwiderte er leise zog sie weiter in den Raum, Richtung Schlafzimmer. Severus hatte gehofft, dass sie ihm folgen würde, aber nicht erwartet, dass es so schnell geschah. Eigentlich hatte er noch Kerzen und Rosen aufstellen wollen, doch diesen Teil liess er nun aus. Mit klopfendem Herzen fuhr er über ihren Rücken, den Schultern entlang und zu ihren geröteten Wangen.

"Severus...", versuchte sie es erneut, wurde jedoch wiederum von einem "Schsch..." unterbrochen. Knopf um Knopf öffnete er langsam ihre Festtagsrobe, und sie liess es ohne Gegenwehr geschehen. Mehr noch, auch sie blieb nicht untätig und hatte bereits seine Robe zur Seite geschoben und widmete sich den unzähligen Knöpfen seines Hemdes. Sie wollte ihn spüren, seine blosse Haut berühren und ihn mit Hitze erfüllen. Schritt um Schritt näherten sie sich dem Schlafzimmer, und als sie dort angelangt waren, hüllte nur noch dünne Unterwäsche ihre Körper ein. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich aufs Bett und ergaben sich den Küssen des anderen.

Sanft fuhr er mit seinen Lippen über ihren Mund und Nase, die eine Hand in ihren Haaren, die andere unter ihrem T-Shirt. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihren Lippen, als sie langsam sein Unterhemd öffnete und es über seine Schultern streifte.

"Du bist so unglaublich schön.", flüsterte er ihn ihr Ohr und genoss es, dass ihre Wangen dabei noch dunkler wurden. Langsam legte sich Hermione aufs Bett und liess sich von ihm berühren. Ja, diese eine Nacht sollte noch ihnen gehören, und sie zog Severus zu sich herunter. Sie liess ihren Händen freien Lauf, und rasch fanden sie zu seinen empfindlichsten Stellen. Dieses Mal war Severus an der Reihe, überrascht zu keuchen. Sie lernte schnell und ehe er sich versah, lag sie über ihm.

Ihre Brüste streiften leicht seinen Bauch, als sie mit ihrer Zunge seinen Oberkörper liebkoste. Hermiones Haare kitzelten ihn am Hals und er lachte leise auf, ihren Mund zu seinen Lippen ziehend. Wie sehr er sie begehrte, und in diesen wenigen, gemeinsamen Stunden die ihnen noch blieben, würde er ihr zeigen, wie fest er dies tat. 

Eine Zeit lang liessen sie sich treiben, doch dann überwältigte sie beide das Verlangen und er drang sanft in Hermione ein. Wie schon an Beltaine spürte er ihre Kraft und rasch gewann sie die Oberhand. Sie bestimmte den Rhythmus, und obwohl es Severus zwischendurch versuchte, konnte er ihr nicht entkommen. Gerade als er wieder beinahe den Höhepunkt erreichte, änderte sie ihre Bewegung und liess ihn aufstöhnen.

"Noch nicht...", flüsterte sie ihm zärtlich ins Ohr und verlagerte ihr Gewicht. Severus fasste sie um die Taille und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Auch er wollte nicht, dass es schon endete, und bestimmte einen neuen Takt, welcher ein überraschendes "Oh!" bei ihr hervor rief.

"Bitte!", flehte sie und bekam ein "noch nicht..." zur Antwort. Die Zeit zog sich endlos dahin, während sie einander liebkosten und quälten. Und dann, als beide es nicht mehr länger aushalten konnten, keuchten sie gleichzeitig: "Jetzt!". Ein Schauer lief durch ihre Körper und liess beide in Ekstase stöhnen.

Nach einer Weile flüsterte Hermione ihm ein "Ich liebe dich" in sein Ohr und kuschelte sich in Severus Arm. 

"Dito.", gab er zurück. Er drückte sie sanft und küsste ihre Stirn. Diese Nacht würden sie beide vermutlich für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr vergessen. Er hoffte, dass die Gedanken daran ihm die langen, einsamen Wochen bis zu ihrem nächsten Wiedersehen überbrücken helfen würden.

"Hermione?", fragte er leise.

"Mmh... ja, was ist?"

"Erzählst du es mir?", und als er ihren Blick sich verschliessen sah, fügte er ein "irgendwann" hinzu.

Sie dachte eine Weile nach, lächelte ihm zu und sagte: "Ja, Liebster, irgendwann."

***

Der Morgen kam viel zu früh, und Hermione eilte in ihr Zimmer um ihr Gepäck zu fassen. Einige der Mitschülerinnen waren schon auf, und sie murmelte ihnen zu, dass sie schon früh auf war und noch spazieren gewesen sei.

Als sie sich in der Eingangshalle versammelten, verabschiedeten sich die Lehrer von den Schülern und sprachen bereits schon vom kommenden Schuljahr. Severus schien etwas abwesend zu sein, doch kam er seiner Pflicht getreu nach. Ein kleiner Kratzer zierte seinen Hals oberhalb des Kragens, und auf McGonagalls Frage hin erwiderte er, dass er sich beim Rasieren geschnitten habe. Sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, liess es aber auf sich beruhen. Die Schüler strömten bereits aus Hogwarts Türe hinaus, und Hermione warf noch ein letztes Lächeln in Richtung Severus, bevor sie ebenfalls ins Freie trat.

'Nur bis zum 1. September', versuchte sie sich selbst Mut zu machen, 'es ist ja kein Abschied für immer.' Trotzdem fühlte sie sich den Tränen nahe. Sie würden sich schreiben, doch das war nicht das Gleiche.

*** Ende (Teil 8) ***

++++++++++++++++

*uff*... ich hab's versucht... Hoffentlich ist die Liebesszene einigermassen gelungen... 


	9. Cerridwens Kessel

_Disclaimer:_ - siehe Teil 1 / erneut habe ich mich ausserdem wieder einigen Zeilen von Amy Sophia Marashinksy zugewandt...

-+- **Cerridwens Kessel** -+-  (Teil 9)

Es war bereits Anfang August, und Hermione hatte noch immer keinen Brief von Severus erhalten. Sie hätte ihm gerne schon lange geschrieben, aber da sie keine Posteule besass, musste sie warten, bis er ihr einen Vogel sandte. Die Zeit schien so still zu stehen wie die von der Sonne erhitzte, sommerliche Luft. Keine noch so leichte Brise bewegte die wenigen Wolken am Himmel umher. Hermione sass auf der Veranda und fächelte sich Luft zu, ein neues Lehrbuch für ihr siebtes und letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts auf den Knien, welches sie momentan jedoch nicht beachtete.

Ihre Mutter hatte kurz zuvor noch neben ihr gesessen und sich mit ihr über das vergangene Schuljahr unterhalten. Dies war seltsam, denn normalerweise interessierten sich ihre Eltern nicht für Hogwarts, geschweige denn für den Rest der magischen Welt. Beide waren Muggles, und so war ihnen die Faszination und der Zauber dieser Welt verschlossen und fremd.

'Ob sie etwas ahnt?', fragte sich Hermione und legte unbewusst eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Beinahe täglich warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel um zu sehen, ob man schon etwas erkennen konnte, und jedes Mal war sie erleichtert, dass dem nicht so war. Ursprünglich wollte Hermione es ihren Eltern so rasch als möglich erzählen, brachte es dann aber doch nicht fertig. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würden, und schliesslich war sie in der Muggle-Welt noch nicht volljährig. Vielleicht würden ihre Eltern ihr sogar verbieten, Hogwarts weiterhin zu besuchen, und dies wollte Hermione um jeden Preis verhindern. Das Erlernen der Zauberei lag ihr am Herzen, auch waren ihre besten Freunde dort zu finden... und nicht zuletzt Severus. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Der Klang von schlagenden Flügeln liess Hermione aufspringen. Enttäuscht setzte sie sich wieder hin, als sie eine Elster erkannte, welche auf einen bequemen Ast in der nahen Eiche zusteuerte. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Tag für Tag sass sie vergebens auf der Veranda und wartete auf einen Brief von Severus. Sie legte das Buch zur Seite und machte sich daran, den Tisch von den Pergamentrollen zu befreien. Erneut liess das Geräusch eines nahenden Vogels sie aufblicken, und dieses Mal rann ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Es war eine unscheinbare, dunkelbraune Eule, die sich auf das Geländer der Veranda gesetzt hatte, einen Brief im Schnabel tragend. Mit zitternden Händen nahm Hermione den Umschlag entgegen, setzte den Vogel auf ihren Arm und eilte in ihr Zimmer. Ja, er war von Severus...

Nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte, liefen Hermione die Tränen über die Wangen. Zärtlich strich sie mit ihrem Finger über die letzten Worte - Du fehlst mir' - und das geschlungene "S." am Ende des Briefes. Er hatte an sie gedacht. Vergessen waren die langen, einsamen Wochen, während sie auf einen Brief von ihm gewartet hatte. Nochmals las sie seine Zeilen und dachte über die letzten Gespräche nach, die sie geführt hatten. Hermione hatte sich immer gewundert, wieso ausgerechnet ein Mensch wie Severus zur Naturreligion gefunden hatte, und nun hatte er es ihr endlich erklärt:

...Er hatte einige Zeit bei den Death Eatern verbracht, und gegen Ende immer mehr mit deren Ideologie zu kämpfen gehabt. Sie hatten viele Menschen umgebracht, und manchmal war auch er gezwungen gewesen, es ihnen gleich zu tun. Doch wie konnte er ihnen entfliehen? Severus hatte lange über die wenigen Auswege nachgedacht, die er zu dieser Zeit hatte, und keiner schien verlockend zu sein. Er hätte sich Dumbledore anvertrauen können, aber das hätte geheissen, seine eigenen Fehler einzugestehen. Dem Ministerium wollte er sich ebenfalls nicht ausliefern, denn das hätte ihn unweigerlich nach Azkaban gebracht. Er kannte diesen Ort voller Schrecken, und lieber wäre er weiterhin bei den Death Eatern geblieben, als dort vor sich hin zu siechen. Der beste Ausweg für ihn schien nur noch durch den Tod zu führen. Also hatte er sich einen Trank zusammen gebraut, der ihn kurz und schmerzlos des Nachts entschlafen liesse.

Kurz darauf war es soweit. Er hatte sich entschieden, dieser Welt und diesem Leben den Rücken zu kehren, und nahm das Gift ein. Im Bett liegend, wartete er auf die Umarmung des Todes, doch er spürte sie nicht. Statt dessen wurde sein Geist in ein anderes Reich gezogen, und dort hatte er eine Vision.

Severus schritt durch einen langen, dunklen Tunnel, an dessen Ende ein seltsames Licht auf ihn wartete. Es strahlte aus einer Höhle, in deren Mitte sich ein grosser, schwarzer Kessel befand. Eine alte Frau stand daneben und wartete auf ihn. Er trat näher, und auf ihren Wink hin schaute er in den Kessel. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, erinnerte ihn an das Universum; es war ein schwarzer Strudel, in dessen Wellen unzählige Sterne zu tanzen schienen. Hypnotisiert durch die Bewegung, stürzte er hinein und wurde in die Tiefe des Kessels gesogen. Lange trieb er dahin, wusste nicht, was oben und was unten war. Im Hintergrund nahm er einen immer lauter werdenden Gesang wahr:

_Ich bin Cerridwen.  
Leben und Tod  
kommen von mir –  
alles ist eins!  
Es gibt keinen Tod ohne Wiedergeburt -  
keine Wiedergeburt ohne Tod.  
Du kommst zu mir nach Hause  
und ich heisse dich willkommen.  
Ich nehme dich auf in meinem Schoss,  
den grossen Kessel der Verwandlung.  
Hier wirst du durchgesiebt und durchgerührt,  
vermischt und gargekocht,  
aufgelöst und zerstampft,  
neu zusammengesetzt und dann  
in den Kreislauf zurückgesandt_.

Und plötzlich stand er wieder neben dem Kessel. Es fühlte sich an, als sei sein Innerstes nach aussen gekehrt worden. Severus hatte seine tiefsten Aengste erblickt und zugeschaut, wie sie sich in Hoffnung verwandelt hatten. Seine Zweifel wurden zu Glauben und sein Hass zu Freude. Es war ein Irrtum gewesen zu glauben, mit dem eigenen Tod der Dunkelheit entkommen zu können. Auch wenn der Weg vor einem noch so trostlos und unüberwindbar aussieht, es führt nichts daran vorbei – und am Ende wartet das Licht.

Cerridwen schaute den innerlich kämpfenden Severus durchdringend an und sprach: "Es war deine Wahl zu sterben, mein Sohn, und es soll auch deine Entscheidung sein, weiter zu leben. Es gibt immer zwei Seiten eines Ganzen, und auch wenn der Kessel dich neu geschaffen hat, so bist es nach wie vor du, der zurück gekehrt ist. Lerne daraus! Deine Aufgabe ist noch nicht vollbracht. Wenn es immer noch dein Wunsch ist, lasse ich dich eine neue Reise antreten, doch dein Kampf wird der Gleiche sein. Jeder geht seinen eigenen Weg, und du kannst nicht erwarten, dass jemand den Deinigen für dich geht."

Wäre er noch sein altes Selbst gewesen, hätte er die alte Frau aufgrund dieser ernüchternden und angreifenden Worte unverzüglich in Staub verwandelt. Doch er war seltsam losgelöst von seinen Gefühlen und Emotionen. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob er neben sich stünde und sich sachlich betrachtete. Cerridwen lachte gackernd auf: "Du kannst mich nicht töten, mein Sohn. Ich selbst bin der Tod, genauso wie ich die Wiedergeburt bin. Ich war, bin, und werde ewig sein."

Wie recht sie hatte, nun erkannte er ihr Wesen. Diese vor ihm stehende Göttin hatte ihm einen neuen Weg einzuschlagen gezeigt, und er konnte nicht anders als ihr Geschenk anzunehmen. Ja, es war seine Wahl, und er war zu einer Entscheidung gelangt. Severus verneigte sich vor Cerridwen, bedankte sich, und schritt den dunklen Tunnel zurück.

Schweissgebadet und fiebrig war er aufgewacht. Er hatte eine neue Chance erhalten, und diese wollte er um jeden Preis nutzen. Zittrig zog er sich neue Kleidung an und seine Schritte führten ihn direkt zu Dumbledore und zu einem neuen Leben. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an spürte er die Gegenwart der alten Götter tief in sich, und jedesmal, wenn die Erde ihre Kinder rief, folgte er ihrem Ruf - immer mit dem Gedanken an diese eine Nacht in Cerridwens Kessel im Hinterkopf.

***

Hermione verstand, was er durchgemacht hatte, denn sie selbst war der Göttin in der Gestalt von Hekate begegnet. Liebend gerne hätte sie ihm alles geschrieben, was sie erlebt hatte, doch das hätte auch geheissen, ihm von dem Kind zu erzählen. Dies war jedoch etwas, dass sie ihm nur persönlich sagen konnte, und so schrieb sie über irgendwelche sonstigen Dinge, die sie während des Sommers zu Hause erlebte.

*** Ende (Teil 9) ***


	10. Tag der Wahrheit

_Disclaimer:_ - siehe Teil 1

-+- **Tag der Wahrheit** -+-  (Teil 10)

Der August war überraschend schnell vorüber gegangen, und schon fanden sich die unzähligen Magie-Schüler im Hogwarts Express wieder. Kurz nach der Abfahrt von London hatte sich Hermione bereits umgezogen. Sie wollte bereit sein, sobald der Zug in Hogsmeade anhielt, um als eine der ersten die Kutschen nach Hogwarts zu besteigen. Harry und Ron schüttelten wegen ihrer Hektik nur den Kopf und setzten ihre Unterhaltung über die Sommerferien fort. Einige Minuten vor dem Ziel ihrer Reise legten auch sie ihre Roben an und verliessen gemeinsam mit Hermione den Zug. Es war ihnen unerklärlich, wieso sie sich so aufgedreht verhielt, schrieben es aber ihrem Lerneifer zu. Da sie ihr zu den Kutschen nachgeeilt waren, betraten sie nun zu dritt sehr früh den festlich geschmückten Esssaal.

Hermiones erster Blick galt dem Lehrertisch. Da sass er! Wie immer trug er eine schwarze Robe und sein Gesicht sah alles andere als erfreut aus. Selbst als er sie erblickte, veränderte sich der Ausdruck nicht, lediglich seine Augen blitzten erfreut auf. Es kostete sie einige Mühe, nicht ständig zu ihm herauf zu schauen, doch irgendwie schaffte sie es, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre zwei Freunde zu lenken.

Momentan unterhielten sie sich, was sie nach Abschluss der Schule zu tun gedachten. Harry plante eine Karriere als Quidditch-Spieler, und hatte bereits in den Sommerferien sich nach einem Platz in einer Mannschaft umgehört. Ron war sich noch nicht schlüssig darüber, was er tun sollte. Vielleicht würde er sich beim Ministerium bewerben - sofern sein Arbeitsplatz möglichst weit weg von dem von Percy wäre. Als sie Hermione nach ihren Zukunftsplänen fragten, wusste sie erst nicht, was antworten. Sie würde im kommenden Jahr Mutter werden, aber das konnte sie den beiden unmöglich unterbreiten. Eigentlich hatte sie sich gar keine Pläne gemacht, aber als sie wieder ihren Blick zum Lehrertisch wandern liess, wusste sie, was sie werden wollte. "Lehrerin in Hogwarts.", gab sie zur Antwort und erntete damit verblüfftes Schweigen.

"Du willst im vollen Ernst HIER arbeiten?", fragte Harry entsetzt, "solange DER hier unterrichtet?" und zeigte auf Snape. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Ja, ihr Wunsch passte zu ihr, schliesslich lag ihr das Lernen am Herzen, aber dass sie ihrer Berufung an dieser Schule hier folgen wollte, verstand er nicht.

"Ich muss ja nicht ihn unterrichten, oder? Zudem gefällt es mir hier.", gab sie schnippisch zurück. "Des Weiteren kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass er ganz nett sein kann... solange man nicht Schüler ist.", fuhr sie fort und beendete die Diskussion.

Das Essen schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Severus hätte gerne mit Hermione gesprochen, musste aber mit Verdruss feststellen, dass sie gemeinsam mit einigen weiteren Mitschülern den Saal verliess. Er nahm an, dass sie direkt zu ihren Zimmern gingen, und blieb sitzen. Morgen würde er die Siebtklässler der Gryffindors und Slytherins unterrichten, und da würde er sie noch früh genug sehen. Severus stellte fest, dass Hermione etwas zugenommen hatte. Anscheinend schienen ihr die Ferien gut bekommen zu sein. Die Briefe, die er von ihr erhalten hatte, waren durchwegs positiv gewesen, wenn auch etwas oberflächlich. Doch sie hatte ihn vermisst, und das liess ihn innerlich aufstrahlen. Auch er hatte dem neuen Schuljahr voller Freude entgegen gesehen. Nicht, dass er sich auf die unzähligen Schüler gefreut hatte, aber dass er Hermione wieder sehen konnte, wog vieles auf.

***

Gemeinsam nahmen die Schüler das Frühstück ein, Hermione jedoch ass praktisch nichts. Seit einigen Wochen war ihr regelmässig am Morgen übel, und so nippte sie lustlos an ihrem Tee und knabberte an einem Stück Brot herum. In einer Stunde würde sie hungrig werden, und sie war sich bewusst, dass sie dann Zaubertrank-Unterricht hatten, doch trotzdem sie brachte praktisch nichts herunter. Sie erzählte Harry und Ron, dass sie einfach nur nervös war, und sie liessen sie in Ruhe. Heimlich liess sie ein Stück Brot in ihre Tasche gleiten, um im Notfall etwas bei sich zu haben.

Die Zaubertrank-Stunde war im Grunde gesehen wie immer, abgesehen davon, dass sie sich nun im letzten Schuljahr befanden und sich auf die Abschlussprüfungen gefasst machen mussten. Snape legte schon von Anfang an ein strenges Tempo vor und erklärte, wieviel sie noch zu lernen hatten und wie wenig sie taugten. Hermione liess sich davon nicht beunruhigen, schliesslich hatte sie über den Sommer viel gelernt und wusste um die Schwierigkeit der kommenden Tränke.

Wie auf Kommando begann sich nach einer Stunde ihr Magen zu melden. Zuerst ganz leise, doch mit der Zeit wurde der Hunger immer brennender. Als Snape sich zur Tafel umdrehte um etwas aufzuschreiben, kramte sie heimlich das mitgenommene Brot hervor und kaute langsam darauf herum. Wie wenn er es gespürt hätte, drehte er sich genau in dem Moment um, als sie ein neues Stück in den Mund schob und fuhr sie an: "Miss Granger! Das Frühstück ist meines Wissens schon seit anderthalb Stunden zu Ende. Stecken Sie das Zeugs wieder in ihre Tasche und passen Sie gefälligst auf... Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

Hermione nickte errötend und steckte das Brot wieder weg. Ihrem Magen war noch nicht genüge getan, und kurze Zeit später knurrte er erneut, lauter als zuvor. Dies brachte Snape wiederum dazu eine Bemerkung fallen zu lassen: "Was höre ich da, Miss Granger? Das FRÜHSTÜCK war dazu gedacht, sich Essen zu zuführen, oder haben Sie dies in den Sommerferien vergessen? Nochmals fünf Punkte Abzug."

Die Slytherins kicherten unverhohlen vor sich hin als Hermione noch weiter errötete, was Snape jedoch nicht zu stören schien. 'Was ist bloss los mit ihr?', fragte er sich, fuhr aber ohne Verzögerung mit dem Unterricht fort. Neville legte Hermione mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Arm, die sie aber sofort wieder abschüttelte. Sie konnte sein Mitleid momentan nicht ertragen, und presste ihre Hand auf den Magen, um ihn vor weiteren Geräuschen abzuhalten.

Es gelang ihr einigermassen, ihren Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch sie bemerkte rasch den Essensmangel, denn ihr wurde allmählich übel. Vergebens gab sie sich Mühe, sich auf den Zaubertrank vor ihr zu konzentrieren. Dessen Geruch liess sie schwindeln und die Farbe erinnerte sie an Undenkliches. Hermione klammerte sich an der Tischkante fest, und versuchte, die aufsteigende Uebelkeit zu verdrängen. Ihr Gesichtsfeld begann sich zu verengen, und sie holte tief Luft. 'Nur nicht zusammen klappen!', ermahnte sie sich.

Ein dumpfer Knall liess Snape zusammen zucken. Rasch drehte er sich um und stellte fest, dass Hermione von ihrem Stuhl gefallen war und ohne sich zu regen auf dem Boden lag. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er sie erreicht und ihren Kopf angehoben, doch sie reagierte nicht. "Miss Granger? Hermione?", sprach er hastig, die in ihm aufsteigende Panik so weit wie möglich aus seiner Stimme bannend. "Klasse! Aufräumen und dann könnt ihr gehen!", bellte er den Schülern entgegen, während er Hermione sanft hoch hob. "Dies gilt auch für Sie beide, Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley.", fügte er noch hinzu und eilte in Richtung Krankenzimmer.

Dort angekommen, rief er laut nach Madame Pomfrey und legte Hermione auf das nahestehendste Bett. Wie versteinert stand er neben ihr, als sie von der Krankenschwester untersucht wurde. Als hätte Dumbledore einen sechsten Sinn für solche Ereignisse, betrat er hoheitsvoll das Krankenzimmer und beäugte die im Bett Liegende. Madame Pomfrey winkte ihm zu folgen und sie traten einige Schritte beiseite. "Sie ist in Ordnung, Albus. Nur ein bisschen schwach, das arme Kind. Scheint, als hätte sie in letzter Zeit zu wenig gegessen... was sie eigentlich hätte tun sollen, in dem Zustand wie sie ist.", begann sie.

"Was meinst du mit 'Zustand', Poppy?", fragte Dumbledore nach.

"Oh... Du weißt es nicht? Sie ist schwanger!"

Snape erblasste. Schwanger? Hermione war schwanger? Er konnte es nicht fassen. Als er weiter dem Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Mdme Pomfrey lauschte, erfuhr er, dass sie im fünften Monat war. Langsam dämmerte es ihm, als er an Beltaine zurückdachte. Doch es konnte nicht sein! Er war unfruchtbar! Snape selbst hatte vor langer Zeit einen Trank eingenommen, um ihn vor irgendwelchen ungewollten Kindern zu schützen. Wie vom Donner gerührt stand er da und war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. "Was ist los mit dir, Severus? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!", sprach ihn Dumbledore an, doch er konnte nichts erwidern.

Neben ihm auf dem Bett begann sich Hermione wieder zu rühren. Rasch setzte sich Dumbledore hin und tätschelte ihre Hand. "Mein liebes Kind, was hast du dir bloss dabei gedacht? Hast du etwa geglaubt, du könnest das ewig geheim halten?", sprach er sanft.

Hermione schüttelte als Erwiderung den Kopf, ihre Augen fest auf Severus gerichtet, welcher ihren Blick kühl erwiderte. "Wer ist der Vater, Hermione? Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Erneut schüttelte Hermione den Kopf, liess dabei aber Severus weiterhin nicht aus den Augen.

"Du KANNST nicht oder du WILLST nicht?..."

"Ich... ich will nicht.", gab sie leise zur Antwort und blickte nun zu Dumbledore. "Ich will nicht.", wiederholte sie etwas stärker.

"Hat man Dir Gewalt angetan?", hakte er nach, bekam aber als Antwort wieder ein Kopfschütteln.

"Wissen es deine Eltern? Weiss es irgend jemand?" – erneut eine verneinende Kopfbewegung.

"Hermione, das kann ich nicht dulden! Du willst mich doch nicht etwa zwingen, das Veritaserum einzusetzen?"

Doch in dem Moment kam Snape dazwischen: "Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Albus. Das Serum könnte dem Kind schaden."

"Mmh... Du hast wohl recht. War auch ein dummer Vorschlag von mir. Wir können sie nicht zwingen etwas zu sagen, dass sie nicht will... Ich muss darüber nachdenken.", erwiderte er in Gedanken vertieft und mit einem letzten Tätscheln ihrer Hand verliess er das Krankenzimmer.

Snape stand immer noch wie angewurzelt am selben Ort und starrte mit ungläubigen Augen zu Hermione. "Wie konntest du nur? Wie konntest du es mir vorenthalten?", fragte er sie mit kalter Stimme, die Verbitterung und Enttäuschung deutlich hörbar.

Hermione streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, doch er machte keine Anstalten, sie zu ergreifen. "Severus... bitte... es... tut mir leid... Ich wollte ja....", brachte sie mit tränenverklärter Stimme hervor.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Wieso?", fragte er erneut.

Gerade als sie erneut zu sprechen ansetzte, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verliess sie. Ihre Worte hallten seiner Gestalt ungehört hinterher.

*** Ende (Teil 10) ***

++++++++++++++++

... Nachdem alles immer so schön und reibungslos abgelaufen ist, musste ich doch noch etwas Drama in die Geschichte reinbringen... Das Leben kann so ungerecht sein, nicht wahr?


	11. Entscheidung

_Disclaimer:_ - siehe Teil 1 

-+- **Entscheidung** -+-  (Teil 11)

Eine schockierte Hermione blieb zurück. Sie hatte vieles erwartet, doch auf eine solche Reaktion war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Alles wäre ihr lieber gewesen als dieser kalte, verschlossene Blick und seine mit Bitterkeit durchtränkten Worte - Sie hatte zumindest irgendeine sichtbare Gefühlsregung erwartet und es sogar verstanden, wenn er sie wütend angeschrien hätte, aber mit seiner Sachlichkeit ihr gegenüber konnte sie nicht umgehen. Irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen hatte sie ihm selbst von dem Kind erzählen wollen, doch nun war es zu spät. Er hatte es aus dem Mund von jemand anderem erfahren, und dies schien ihn mehr verletzt zu haben, als die Nachricht selbst. Sie hatte ihn verloren - das hatte sie in seinen Augen gelesen, als sie ihn mit ihrem Blick fixierte, während Dumbledore mit ihr sprach - und als er dann ein wenig später das Zimmer fluchtartig verlassen hatte, war sie sich dessen sicher. Nein, er würde nicht wieder kommen.

Den Rest des Tages sowie die Nacht über blieb sie auf Anweisung von Mdme Pomfrey im Krankenzimmer und die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie in Stille, bittere Tränen weinend, bis keine mehr da waren. Zwischendurch kam Mdme Pomfrey vorbei, und wenn Hermione gerade am Weinen war, nahm sie die werdende Mutter in den Arm und wiegte sie sanft hin und her, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie bemerkte den Kummer, welche die Schülerin innerlich aufzufressen drohte, und der beste Weg wie sie ihr helfen konnte, war einfach nur für sie da zu sein. Sie wusste, Hermione würde ihr den Grund für diese Traurigkeit erzählen sobald sie bereit dazu war, nicht früher. 

Harry und Ron hatten sie nach dem Unterricht besucht, doch sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihnen die Geschehnisse zu erzählen. Zu gross war die Kluft in ihrer Freundschaft mittlerweile geworden, und so fanden sie sich in einem Gespräch über irgendwelche Belanglosigkeiten wieder. Hermione schottete ihr Herz ab, das Gesicht kühl und distanziert, auch wenn immer noch Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen zu sehen waren. Die Beiden bemerkten rasch, wie weit sie sich schon von ihnen entfernt hatte, doch war es ihnen unverständlich wieso. Sosehr sie es auch versuchten, sie konnten Hermiones Panzer nicht durchbrechen, und als es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, liessen sie ihre Freundin in Ruhe und kamen anschliessend auch nicht wieder.

***

Hermione hatte in dieser Nacht praktisch nicht geschlafen, und wenn sie kurz eingenickt war, schreckte sie rasch wieder aus irgend einem Albtraum hoch. Immer wieder kehrte ihre Erinnerung zur Begegnung mit Hekate zurück, und sie fragte sich, ob sie wirklich den besten Weg gewählt hatte - aber wie die Göttin sagte; 'Wähle gut, denn ist der Weg erst einmal begangen, führt kein Schritt mehr zurück!'. Oder war sie, ohne es zu bemerken, den mittleren Weg entlang gegangen? Sie sah sich bereits vor ihrem inneren Auge, wie sie an einem Fenster Hogwarts stand und in die Ferne blickte, genau wissend, dass Severus nicht mehr für sie da war.

"Hier, mein Kind!", riss Mdme Pomfrey sie aus ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken, "Es ist jetzt sehr wichtig, dass du genug isst! ... Ausserdem hat Professor Dumbledore nach dir gerufen, aber ich würde ihm nicht ohne Frühstück im Bauch gegenüber treten wollen.", schwatzte sie mit heiterer Stimme weiter und stellte eine Schüssel Porridge auf den Tisch neben dem Bett. Hermione spürte keinen Hunger, und mit der Erwähnung Dumbledores Namen schnürte es ihr den Magen zu. Erneut forderte Mdme Pomfrey sie zum Essen auf, und sie zwang sich einige Löffel hinunter - Ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie die ganze Schüssel leer gegessen. Befriedigt lächelte die Krankenschwester sie an, nahm die Schüssel in die Hand und schritt davon, um Hermiones Kleider zu holen: Sie konnte ja dem Schulleiter nicht im Pyjama entgegentreten.

Langsamen Schrittes machte Hermione sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Was würde er tun? Was würde er sagen? Ein kalter Schauer rann ihr über den Rücken. Was, wenn er sie aus Hogwarts warf? Wenn er sie zu ihren Eltern zurück sandte? Während sie einen Fuss vor den anderen setzte und so die Distanz zu ihrem Schicksal Schritt um Schritt verringerte, malte sie sich im Kopf die schlimmsten Szenarien aus. Wenn er sie auffordern würde, dass Kind weg zu geben, wäre sie bereit es zu tun? Nur damit sie ihren Abschluss machen könnte?

Vor Dumbledores Türe stehend atmete sie nochmals tief durch und klopfte an. "Herein!", hörte sie eine Stimme von der anderen Seite, konnte aber nicht den Gefühlszustand des Sprechers heraus hören. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Türe und trat langsam ein. "Bitte, Hermione, setz dich.", sagte Dumbledore und wies auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber. "Tee?", bot er an, und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erschienen zwei Tassen sowie eine Teekanne vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

"Nun, Hermione, wo sollen wir beginnen? Ich nehme an, du willst mir den Namen des Vaters immer noch nicht nennen?", fragte er und bekam ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.

Doch Dumbledore liess nicht locker: "Und wieso nicht?"

"Weil... weil es nicht gut für ihn wäre... für uns beide nicht.", stotterte Hermione.

"Ah... das klingt so, als wäre eure Beziehung nicht gerade... sagen wir mal; gern gesehen...", und dieses Mal nickte sie heftig. "Dann kann ich annehmen, dass er wohl kein Gryffindor ist... vielleicht ein.." und nach kurzer Pause fügte er "Slytherin?" hinzu. Hermione erbleichte und schluckte leer. Auch wenn Dumbledore schon sehr ältlich wirkte, dumm war er bei weitem nicht.

"In Ordnung, in Ordnung. Belassen wir es dabei!", setzte er rasch an, Hermiones Reaktion sehr wohl bemerkend. "Weiss er es?"

"Ja, er hat es... erfahren."

"Und wie hat er darauf reagiert? Was hat er gesagt?", hakte Dumbledore nach.

"Er... ich weiss nicht... er... er ist einfach gegangen." und Hermione traten erneut Tränen in die Augen. Ihr Vis-à-vis drückte ihr rasch ein Taschentuch in die Hand und wartete, bis sie sich wieder einigermassen beruhigt hatte.

"O.k., lassen wir den Vater einmal beiseite. Weißt du, wir hatten schon lange nicht mehr so einen Fall hier in Hogwarts. Ja... es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es wieder einmal geschehen würde. Es stimmt mich traurig, dass du es bist, Hermione, denn du bist eine der besten Schülerinnen die wir je hatten... Ueblicherweise haben die Betroffenen sich entschieden, die Schule abzubrechen und zu heiraten, oder die Mädchen sind zu ihren Eltern zurück gekehrt, um das Kind dort zur Welt zu bringen und alleine gross zu ziehen. Was ist mit dir? Hast du dir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht?", wieder erhielt er ein Kopfschütteln.

"Ich würde gerne hier bleiben... wenn es geht?", fragte Hermione schüchtern.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das zulassen kann. Hogwarts ist eine strenge aber gute Schule und wir haben eigentlich keinen Platz für Kinder. Vielleicht sollte ich dich zu deinen Eltern schicken, wenn der Vater sich nicht bereit erklärt, für dich und das Kind zu sorgen?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

Hermione erbleichte noch mehr. "Nein, Professor Dumbledore! Bitte nicht! Meine Eltern würden mir es nie verzeihen! Sie sind sehr streng, was gewisse Dinge anbelangt, und das Mindeste, was sie von mir verlangen würden, wäre das Kind weg zu geben! Das... das kann ich nicht!", rief sie entsetzt. Kaum hatten diese Worte ihren Mund verlassen, wusste sie, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Nein, sie würde ihr Kind nicht aufgeben, kostete es auch ihren Schulabschluss und ihre Zukunft.

Dumbledore strich sich über das Kinn und sagte lange Zeit nichts. Er befand sich in einer verzwickten Situation. Sie zu ihren Eltern zurück zu schicken wäre für alle die beste Lösung, denn das würde die Schande von der Schule fern halten. Auf der anderen Seite musste er jedoch berücksichtigen, dass sie in der magischen Welt bereits volljährig war und selbst entscheiden konnte. Zudem ginge er mit dieser Handlung ein gewisses Risiko ein, falls Hermiones Eltern das Kind tatsächlich zur Adoption frei gäben, ein Vollblut-Zauberer unter Muggles aufwachsen zu lassen. Dies geschah zwar auch bei Muggle-geborenen Magiern, doch bei einem Kind nicht vom selben Fleisch und Blut war dies etwas völlig anderes. "Nun, Hermione, ich werde darüber nachdenken. Bevor ich eine so schwerwiegende Entscheidung fälle, die gesamt Hogwarts beinflusst, werde ich mich mit den übrigen Professoren beraten müssen... Du kannst jetzt zum Unterricht gehen, und ich werde dir unsere Entscheidung vor dem Abendessen mitteilen."

Hermione atmete auf. Noch war nichts verloren, und vielleicht hatten die übrigen Lehrer ebenfalls Verständnis für ihre Situation, obwohl sie bei einem von ihnen nicht sicher war. Sie stand auf, bedankte sich bei Dumbledore und verliess das Büro, sich auf den Weg Richtung Transfigurations-Unterricht machend.

***

Der Tag schien nicht enden zu wollen und das Mittagessen war die reinste Hölle gewesen. Sie hatte verzweifelt versucht, Snapes Blick aufzufangen, doch kein einziges Mal drehte sich sein Kopf in ihre Richtung. Seine Augen starrten entweder wie gebannt auf seinen Teller oder den Slytherin-Tisch. Hastig schlang er das Essen hinunter, und ehe sie sich versah, war er bereits wieder aufgestanden und hinaus geeilt. Ein Teil von Hermione wollte sofort aufspringen und ihm hinterher rennen, der andere, logische Teil von ihr hielt sie an ihren Platz gefesselt. Sie hätte ihn gerne um Verzeihung gebeten, seine Berührungen wieder gespürt, einen liebenden Blick von ihm erhalten – Doch ihr Kopf blieb stur. War wirklich sie es, die einen Fehler begangen hatte? Immer mehr redete sie sich ein, nicht sie sondern er habe den Fehler begangen. Er war es gewesen, der davon gestürmt war, ohne dass sie etwas hatte erwidern können. Und in erster Linie war ja auch er es, der sie geschwängert hatte. Sie dachte nicht mehr daran, wer wen in den Wald geführt hatte... sie dachte nur noch an den Augenblick, als sie sich der Tatsache gewahr wurde, ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen zu tragen. Sein Kind.

***

Kurz vor dem Abendessen rief Dumbledore sie erneut zu ihm ins Büro, doch dieses Mal war er nicht alleine: Professor McGonagall sass finsteren Blickes auf einem der Stühle und funkelte Hermione an, als diese eintrat. "Guten Abend, Hermione, bitte setz dich.", wies Dumbledore sie an. "Da ich sehe, wie gespannt du auf unsere Entscheidung bist, möchte ich nicht lange um den heissen Brei herum reden. Wir haben lange Zeit darüber diskutiert und sind beinahe einstimmig zum Schluss gekommen, dass du hier in Hogwarts am besten aufgehoben bist. Da du bei uns als volljährig giltst, können wir dich zu nichts zwingen, und somit gilt deine Entscheidung quasi als letztes Wort. Willst du bleiben?"

Hermione schwirrte der Kopf. Hatte er tatsächlich gesagt, dass sie in Hogwarts bleiben konnte? Erleichtert atmete sie auf und eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter. "Ja", hauchte sie, "ja, ich möchte bleiben... Bitte."

"Wenn das so ist, Miss Granger, möchte auch ich mich als Ihre Hauslehrerin dazu äussern.", setzte McGonagall harsch an. "Ich bin absolut enttäuscht von Ihnen als Gryffindor, dass Sie unser Haus in eine solch peinliche Lage versetzt haben! Ich hätte mehr von Ihnen erwartet als eine solche Unvorsichtigkeit – Aber es ist nun einmal geschehen und ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich unterstütze Professor Dumbledores Entscheidung, sie hier zu behalten, knüpfe jedoch einige Bedingungen daran: Sie sind eine unserer besten Schüler, und ich wünsche, dass dies auch in Zukunft bis und mit Ihrem Abschluss so bleiben wird. Das Kind wird, solange Sie hier zur Schule gehen, in Madame Pomfreys Obhut bleiben und sollte ihre Leistung in keiner Weise beeinflussen." Mit einem Wink zu Dumbledore bat sie ihn, fort zu fahren.

"Des Weiteren müssen deine Eltern informiert werden, was noch diese Woche geschehen sollte. Du kannst mir den Brief vorbei bringen, und ich werde eine kurze, offizielle Notiz der Schule anhängen. Und, zu guter Letzt, muss der Rest der Schule über deinen 'Zustand' unterrichtet werden: Ich werde dies vor dem heutigen Abendessen selbst tun, um irgendwelchen Gerüchten vor zu beugen. Ist dies für dich akzeptabel, oder möchtest du deine Entscheidung nochmals überdenken?", legte Dumbledore dar.

Eine bleiche Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie nicht bedingungslos hier bleiben konnte, und es war ihr ebenfalls klar, dass die übrigen Schüler informiert werden mussten. Ihr graute vor dem Abendessen, doch daran führte kein Weg vorbei. Nach einer Weile würden ihre Mitschüler das Interesse daran verlieren, hoffte sie, und sich anderem Klatsch zuwenden. Die Zeit dazwischen musste sie irgendwie überstehen, und so schnell wollte sie nicht klein beigeben – Nicht, solange Snape hier war.

*** Ende (Teil 11) ***

++++++++++++++++

Galenturiel: Oh! Wie wundervoll:-) Das ist defintiv eine meiner liebsten Severus/Hermione-Geschichten. 1. finde ich die Wahl der Hauptcharaktere klasse, 2. ist dein Schreibstiel einfach schön, 3. ist sie auf deutsch, was hier ja immer ein bisschen untergeht und 4. habe ich bisher keine Ahnung, was "Die Nebel von Avalon" betrifft, aber ich bin stark am Überlegen, das Buch nicht dochmal zu lesen. Achja, hast du schonmal überlegt deine Geschichte in einem der deutschsprachigen Harry-Archive zu veröffentlichen oder hast du selbst eine Seite? Diese Geschichte muss noch mehr Publikum bekommen:-) Bitte schreib bald weiter!

- *rotwerd*... Danke, danke... ich fühle mich absolut geschmeichelt :-))... Nachdem ich nun ein paar weitere Snapefics gelesen habe, bin ich von meiner Geschichte nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt wie am Anfang. Snape hat meiner Meinung nach etwas viel von seinem originalen Charakter verloren – ich bin aber trotzdem froh, dass Dir/Euch meine Geschichte dennoch gefällt... Es macht nach wie vor Spass daran zu schreiben, und ich hoffe, das wird sich bis zum Ende nicht ändern. Auf jeden Fall werde ich bei meiner Dallandra/Severus Geschichte (sofern ich Zeit finde, an dieser weiter zu tippseln) etwas mehr "Snape" und weniger "Severus" versuchen rein zu bringen.  
betr. den Harry-Archiven... da muss ich wohl zu meiner Schande gestehen, das ich keines kenne... gibst Du mir mal die Adresse? Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, sie irgendwo sonst noch online zu stellen... und nein, eine eigene Homepage habe ich nicht (keine Zeit und vor allem keine Ahnung, wie sowas geht *g*).


	12. Das Rad des Schicksals

_Disclaimer:_ - siehe Teil 1

-+- **Das Rad des Schicksals** -+-  (Teil 12)

Für Snapes Schüler war dieser Tag die reinste Hölle – oder noch schlimmer. Er war äusserst übel gelaunt und scheute nicht davor zurück, dies den Kindern auch zu zeigen. Penelope Garda von den Ravenclaws war die erste, die aufgrund seiner bissigen Kommentare in Tränen ausbrach, und mehrere Schülerinnen und auch einige Schüler folgten während der nächsten Stunden ihrem Beispiel. Die Punkte der einzelnen Häuser schwanden nur so dahin, und auch die Slytherins kamen, ganz unüblich, in den Genuss davon.

Er hatte in dieser Nacht nicht geschlafen, zu aufgewühlt war er gewesen, als er durch belauschen des Gespräches zwischen Mdme Pomfrey und Dumbledore die Wahrheit erfuhr. Der Schock sass immer noch tief in seinen Knochen und liess ihn schaudern. Wieso hatte sie es ihm nicht früher gesagt? Sie musste es schon seit Monaten wissen, vermutlich schon bevor sie in den Sommerferien nach Hause gefahren war. Hätte er anders reagiert, wenn er es früher gewusst hätte? Er war sich nicht sicher...

Wütend und frustriert hatte er in den nächtlichen Stunden seinen Zorn am nächstbesten Gegenstand ausgelassen und heftig auf den Kleiderschrank eingeschlagen, bis Blut von seinen Knöcheln tropfte. Danach hatte er sich aufs Sofa gesetzt und abwesend an seiner wunden Hand leckend in die leere Feuerstelle gestarrt. Er hatte noch genügend Zeit bis zum Morgengrauen, um sich noch etwas im Schmerz seiner äusseren und inneren Wunden zu baden, danach einen kurzen Heilzauber zu sprechen und mit äusserlich heilem Körper den Schülern gegenüber zu treten. Wie sehr er es hasste, sich so dünnhäutig und verwundbar zu fühlen. Er wusste genau, wem er seinen jetztigen Zustand zu verdanken hatte... und der Groll auf Hermione wuchs.

Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? Die letzten Monate mit ihr hatten ihn weich werden lassen, er hatte seine besten Seiten zum Vorschein gebracht, nur um derart tief verletzt zu werden. Die ganzen Jahre über hatte er einen Schutz um sich selbst aufgebaut, und niemand, nicht einmal Dumbledore, hatte vermocht, diesen Panzer zu durchbrechen. Und dann, in einer einzigen schicksalhaften Nacht, wurde seine Mauer von einer jungen Frau niedergerissen und liess ihn schutzlos stehen. Nicht ganz schutzlos, denn sie nahm ihn in die Arme und gab ihm Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Doch nun war auch die Frau weg... zurück gestossen von ihm... und seine Seele schlotterte in der Kälte.

Nein, er hegte keinen Hass gegenüber dem ungeborenen Kind. Seinem Kind. Es war Hermione, auf die er seine ganze Frustration richtete. Sie hatte ihn verraten, und dafür würde sie bezahlen. Sein Herz verhärtete sich und er begann wieder an seinem Panzer zu bauen. Kein zweites Mal sollte es ihr gelingen, seine Seele so tief in Aufruhr zu versetzen. Das nächste Mal würde er gewappnet sein.

***

Während des Mittagessens spürte er ihre brennenden Augen auf ihm, doch er gab der Versuchung nicht nach und heftete seinen Blick entweder auf den Teller oder auf seine Slytherins. Er kämpfte mit seiner äusserlich zur Schau gestellten Ruhe, schlang das Essen hastig hinunter und verliess den Tisch so rasch als möglich. Auf dem schnellsten Weg kehrte er wieder in seine Zimmer im Keller zurück und immer wieder drehte er sich um, ob sie ihm wohl folgte. 

Der Nachmittag war um nichts besser als der Morgen, und die Zweitklässler Gryffindors und Slytherins verbrachten ihre Zeit damit, so gut wie möglich Snape auszuweichen und keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Die üblichen Streitereien schienen für dieses Mal vergessen, und zwischendurch konnte sogar beobachtet werden, wie sie sich gegenseitig halfen.

Zum Ende der Nachmittags-Lektionen erreichte eine Mitteilung Snape, dass eine Lehrersitzung von Dumbledore einberufen war, und noch bevor er in des Schulleiters Büro eintraf, wusste er, um was die Besprechung gehen würde. Die übrigen Professoren waren bereits versammelt, und kaum war er eingetreten, senkte sich ein bedrückendes Schweigen über die Anwesenden. Dumbledore erhob die Stimme und klärte die Lehrer kurz und klar über die Tatsachen auf. Ein kollektives Schnappen nach Luft war zu hören, ehe eine heftige Diskussion unter der Lehrerschaft ausbrach.

Snape wäre verdammt, würde er nicht zu verhindern versuchen, dass Hermione die Schule weiterhin besuchen durfte, und so beharrte er stur darauf, sie nach Hause zu schicken. Auch wenn dies die Besiegelung ihres Schicksals bedeutete und des weiteren hiess, dass er sein Kind vermutlich nie zu Gesicht bekäme. Es würde ihm wesentlich einfacher fallen, sein altes Selbst wieder her zu stellen, wenn sie ihm nicht andauernd über den Weg lief. Doch schon bald war klar, dass er mit seiner Meinung alleine dastand, und bei der Abstimmung war er der einzige, der dagegen war. Der letzte Teil der Sitzung verbrachten sie damit, die Konditionen für ein Hierbleiben zu diskutieren, an denen er sich aber mehr schlecht als recht beteiligte. Wieder einmal war er unterlegen, und dies bedeutete, sie weiterhin täglich zu sehen.

Nach der Konferenz machte er sich direkt auf den Weg Richtung Keller. Um keinen Preis wollte er beim Nachtessen anwesend sein, wenn Dumbledore die ganze Schülerschaft über Hermiones Zustand informierte, doch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter liess ihn inne halten. "Severus, ich muss noch etwas weiteres hinzufügen, dass ich noch nicht erwähnt habe.", begann Dumbledore und spürte, wie Snape sich unter seiner Hand versteifte.

'Weiss er es?', fragte sich Snape und drehte sich um.

"Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass auch du beim Essen anwesend bist... Hermione hat mir zwar den Vater ihres Kindes nicht genannt, ihrer Reaktion nach zu schliessen nehme ich jedoch an, dass es ein Slytherin sein muss.", erklärte Dumbledore, "Ich bitte dich, deine Schüler im Auge zu behalten und mir jedwelches seltsames Verhalten sofort mitzuteilen... in Ordnung?"

Er atmete auf. Nein, Dumbledore wusste es nicht, doch war dieser sich bewusst, wie nahe er an die Wahrheit heran gekommen war? Snape nickte und folgte ihm zum Esssaal, sich innerlich vor dem kommenden Ereignis wappnend. Ja, ein Slytherin war der Vater des Kindes, doch was würde Dumbledore wohl sagen, wenn er erführe, wer es war?

***

Als Dumbledore vor dem Essen um Ruhe bat und sich erhob, folgten hunderte Augenpaaren seiner Bewegung und wunderten sich, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Der Schulleiter begann zu sprechen und informierte die Schüler über Hermiones Schwangerschaft. Stille. Die gleichen Augenpaare, die vorher zu Dumbledore geschaut hatten, blickten nun zu Hermione, welche mit hochrotem, gesenkten Kopf dasass und sich nicht rührte. "Was?", zischte Harry ihr zu.

"Das ist doch ein Witz, oder?", fragte nun auch Ron."

Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf und unterdrückte die aufsteigenden Tränen. "Nein... tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie leise. Sie blickte zum Lehrertisch hoch und sah Snapes Augen auf ihr ruhen, doch sie konnte keine Gefühle darin erkennen. Wie zwei kalte, harte Onyxe brannten sie auf ihr. Ihre Lippen formten ein lautloses 'es tut mir leid', aber Snape reagierte in keinster Weise. Innerlich spürte er Flammen an seiner Seele lecken, doch äusserlich liess er sich nichts anmerken.

Dumbeldore bat die Schüler um Nachsicht ihr gegenüber, und dass sie weiterhin fair behandelt wurde, doch Hermione hörte nicht zu. Sie wusste, dass der Weg zu den Gryffindor-Räumen für sie zum Spiessrutenlauf wurde, und dies würde sich in nächster Zeit auch nicht ändern. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihre Freunde weiterhin zu ihr hielten... was sie auch taten, denn Harry nahm sie in den Arm und führte sie nach dem Essen zum Zimmer hoch, während Ron die neugierigen Schüler abwehrte.

Den ganzen restlichen Abend und die darauf folgenden Tage gab sie die gleichen, ausweichenden Antworten, liess sich von den Slytherins plagen, den Gryffindors beschützen, den Hufflepuffs bemitleiden und von den Ravenclaws ignorieren, doch nie gab sie den Namen des Vaters preis.

***

Snapes Zaubertrank-Lektionen waren für sie die reinste Tortur, und er liess sie jeden Moment der Schulstunde spüren, dass sie verloren hatte. Es schmerzte Hermione, den als so sanftmütig und liebevoll kennen gelernten Mann vor ihr sich in das Monster zurückverwandeln zu sehen, das er einst gewesen war. Er hatte sie scheinbar endgültig ihm Stich gelassen, und liess sie alleine mit ihren inneren Dämonen kämpfen.

Obwohl Hermione äusserlich aufblühte, zerbrach ihr Herz allmählich... und eines Nachts, als sie wieder einmal mit dem Schlaf ringte, der einfach nicht kommen wollte, schlich sie sich aus ihrem Bett in Richtung des Kellers. Sie konnte den Schmerz in ihrem Innern nicht mehr länger ertragen, und sie hatte den Entschluss gefasst, dem Rad des Schicksals eine neue Drehung zu geben. Auch wenn sie bereits auf dem Weg wandelte, den Hekate ihr gezeigt hatte, so würde sie irgendwann an eine neue Abzweigung kommen – und wenn sie diese selbst herbei zwingen musste. Sie würde nicht mehr länger nur eine Schachfigur der Götter spielen.

Leisen Schrittes schlich sie zu Snapes Türe und lauschte. Sie hörte das leise Kratzen einer Feder auf Papier, und zwischendurch vernahm sie sein unterdrücktes Fluchen. Eine Weile blieb sie stehen und dachte an die vergangenen Monate zurück, doch dann wandte sie sich ab und betrat das Klassenzimmer. Hermione durchschritt den Raum und mit einem geflüsterten "Alohamora" öffnete sie den Vorratsraum in der hinteren Ecke, dort wo viele der zusammengebrauten Zaubertränke lagerten, welche im Klassenzimmer keinen Platz fanden. Ihre Finger glitten über die verschieden Phiolen, Gläser und tönernen Behälter, bis sie bei einem unscheinbaren Fläschchen mit hellblauer Flüssigkeit hielten. Behende zog sie es hervor, versteckte es in ihrer Robe und kehrte in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Hermione zog ihre Kleider wieder aus, schlüpfte ins Nachthemd und legte sich ins Bett, ihre Abzweigung des Weges in den Händen haltend. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie, bevor sie das Fläschchen öffnete es mit wenigen Schlücken leerte. Sie kannte die Dosierung nicht, doch es würde reichen.

***

Ein neuer Morgen brach an und ihre Zimmergenossinnen hasteten im Zimmer umher, sich für das Frühstück fertig machend. Die Vorhänge um Hermiones Bett waren immer noch zugezogen, und ihre Mitschülerinnen beschlossen, sie nicht zu stören, doch schon nach kurzer Ueberlegung änderten sie ihre Entscheidung. Die werdende Mutter konnte das Frühstück gut gebrauchen, und so öffneten sie die Vorhänge um sie zu aufzuwecken. Selena schüttelte Hermione vorsichtig, doch sie erwachte nicht.

*** Ende (Teil 12)***

++++++++++++++++

oops... das war eigentlich nicht Absicht gewesen... die Story geht auf jeden Fall weiter...


	13. Ein Neuanfang

_Disclaimer:_ - siehe Teil 1 

----Tut mir leid, dass es mit diesem Update ein wenig länger als sonst gedauert hat, aber ich bin erst kürzlich aus meinen Ferien zurück gekehrt... aus London, um genauer zu sein: Um endlich mal "The Voice" in Natura zu sehen... Ich bin hin und weg! Das Theater war absolut genial, und Alan Rickman ist, nun ja, mir fehlen die Worte! Sympathisch, freundlich, höflich... und kleiner als man denkt *hihi*----

-+- **Ein Neuanfang** -+-  (Teil 13)

Die Lehrer hatten sich im Lehrerzimmer versammelt und diskutierten aufgeregt, wenn auch nicht sehr laut. Soeben hatte Dumbledore sie über Hermione informiert, und auf den meisten Gesichtern stand Betroffenheit und Traurigkeit geschrieben – Snapes Gesicht jedoch, auch wenn etwas bleicher als sonst, gab nichts her. Er war einer der ersten gewesen, die darüber informiert waren, denn schliesslich hatte Hermione einen Zaubertrank aus seinem Vorrat gestohlen und getrunken. Noch immer sah er das Fläschchen vor seinen Augen, dass einmal einen hellblauen Trank enthalten hatte, nun jedoch bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer war. 'Wie konnte sie nur?', fragte er sich im Stillen, als er der Konversation von Professor McGonagall und Hagrid lauschte.

"Ich verstehe das nicht... So ein cleveres Mädchen... so erwachsen... und nun das!", brachte Hagrid schluchzend hervor.

McGonagall umschloss seine riesige Hand mit der ihren und erwiderte: "Es scheint ihr einfach zuviel geworden zu sein... ein Vater, der nicht zu ihr und dem Kind steht...", bei diesen Worten warf sie einen bösen Blick in Richtung Snape, "...das ewige gehänselt werden von den Slytherins...", erneut ein Blick zu ihm, "...die herablassende Behandlung der übrigen Schüler... und nun auch noch der Brief ihrer Eltern, dass sie, solange sie einen 'Bastard' in sich trug, nicht mehr zu Hause willkommen sei... armes Kind!". Auch aus ihren Worten war Bestürzung zu hören. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, Hermiones Zustand nicht früher erkannt und gehandelt zu haben – wie alle hier.

"Aber wieso auf diese Weise? Wieso hat sie uns... mich nicht um Hilfe gebeten?", fuhr Hagrid fort.

"Wie ich weiss, tun das gewisse Muggles...", schaltete sich die Professorin für Muggle-Kunde in McGonagalls und Hagrids Gespräch ein, "... sie nehmen eine Ueberdosis Schlaftabletten... schlafen ein... und sterben."

Nun wurde es Snape doch zuviel. Er stand auf und stürmte aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Im Moment ertranken sie alle beinahe in ihren Schuldgefühlen, er nicht minder, doch bald wäre diese Phase überwunden und die Suche nach einem Sündenbock begänne. Für Snape war klar, wer es sein würde: Er. Schliesslich war er der Zaubertrank-Meister... und ein Slytherin... und jeder wusste, wie sehr er Hermione hasste... Er hatte nicht viele Freunde in Hogwarts, und die meiste Zeit war er froh darüber, doch in solchen Momenten hatte es durchaus seine negativen Seiten.

Dumbledore hatte in eingeholt, kaum hatte er ein paar Schritte getan. "Nun, Severus, hast du irgend etwas heraus gefunden, was uns weiter helfen könnte, den Vater des Kindes zu finden?", fragte er und schaute Snape über den Rand der Brille hinweg tief in die Augen.

"...Nein... die Kinder verhalten sich so wie immer... nun ja... vielleicht etwas schlimmer, aber ich habe nichts Auffälliges bemerkt", flüsterte Snape und drehte sich wieder in die vorhin angestrebte Richtung.

"Lass es mich wissen, ja?", rief im Dumbledore hinterher.

***

Snape hatte gehofft, dass er in seinem Zimmer etwas Ablenkung und Zerstreuung fände, doch genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Rastlos ging er im Raum auf und ab, strich gedankenverloren mit den Fingern über die noch nicht kontrollierten Schülerarbeiten und verfluchte sich innerlich. Wie hatte er nur so nachlässig sein können, und die Zaubertränke nicht besser gesichtert? Vielleicht war wirklich er schuld an dem ganzen Debakel? Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf. Ja, er hatte Hermione in letzter Zeit wirklich schlecht behandelt, doch er hätte niemals erwartet, dass sei soweit gehen würde. Niemals. 'Sie hätte zu mir kommen können!', dachte er, beantwortete diesen Gedanken aber im gleichen Moment selbst. Nein, das hätte sie nicht getan - nicht einmal, wenn er der letzte Mensch auf Erden wäre. Es hätte an ihm gelegen, den ersten Schritt zu tun, doch zu gross war sein Stolz, als dass er dies zugegeben hätte.

Es schmerzte. Tief in seiner Brust fühlte er ihn langsam empor kriechen, und ohne es verhindern zu können, traten Tränen in diese kalten, harten Augen. Snape konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal geweint hätte, und es entsetzte ihn, nichts dagegen tun zu können. Langsamen Schrittes ging er zum Sofa, setzte sich hin und liess ihnen freien Lauf. Er weinte, nicht nur wegen Hermione und ihres gemeinsamen Kindes, sondern auch wegen ihm selbst und den unzähligen Ereignissen in seiner Vergangenheit, die er mit starrer und gefühlloser Miene an sich vorbeiziehen gelassen hatte. Innerlich leer und doch mit dem Gefühl, als habe sich endlich ein Knoten in seinem Herzen gelöst, legte er sich ins Bett und schlief beinahe sofort ein.

***

Morgendliche Sonnenstrahlen suchten sich ihren Weg durch dünne, geschlossene Augenlider und luden zum Aufwachen ein. Draussen waren Vögel zu hören, welche den kühlen Herbstwinden trotzten. Eine Hand fuhr zärtlich über Stirn und Wangen . 'Nein, noch nicht.... nicht aufwachen... weiterschlafen...'

Erneut diese Hand... und Hermione schlug die Augen auf. Sie hatte von Severus geträumt und beinahe seinen Namen laut ausgesprochen, doch sie erblickte nicht seine schwarzen, tiefen Augen, sondern ein hinter kleinen Brillengläsern steckendes, blaues Paar. "Miss Granger!", hörte sie den mehr als erfreuten Aufruf von McGonagall, "Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass sie wieder bei uns sind!". Ehe Hermione sich versah, wurde sie von ihrer Hauslehrerin aufgesetzt und fest in die Arme genommen.

Durch McGonagalls Worte aufgeschreckt, strömten auch schon Harry und Ron zusammen mit Mdme Pomfrey ans Bett. "Hermione!", klang es gleichzeitig aus den Mündern ihrer Freunde und ein breites Lächeln erstrahlte auf ihren Gesichtern. Auf diesen Augenblick hatten sie nun schon Tage gewartet, und jede freie Minute im Krankenzimmer verbracht, nur um abends nach vergebenem Warten von Mdme Pomfrey in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück geschickt zu werden. Es dauerte auch dieses Mal nicht lange, bis sie von der Krankenschwester höflich gebeten wurden, das Zimmer zu verlassen, damit sie ihre Patientin genauer untersuchen konnte – und so standen sie, gemeinsam mit McGonagall, vor der Türe herum und strahlten sich gegenseitig an. Endlich war sie aufgewacht. Obwohl Snape ihnen versichtert hatte, dass das Gegenmittel, welches die Wirkung des von ihr eingenommenen Schlaftrankes verkürzen sollte, seine Zeit brauchte um zu wirken, hatten sie die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben, Hermione jemals wieder in wachem Zustand zu sehen.

"Was... was ist...", brachte Hermione krächzend hervor, und sogleich wurde ihr von der Krankenschwester ein Glas Wasser in die Hand gedrückt.

"Kind, du wirst nicht glauben wie froh ich bin, dass du endlich, endlich erwacht bist!", sagte Mdme Pomfrey liebevoll. "Du hast uns allen einen ganz gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt!"

"Wieso... wieso bin ich noch hier?", fragte Hermione verwirrt. Sie war in besagter Nacht nicht mehr fähig gewesen, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und hatte das Einzige getan, was ihr in den Sinn gekommen war: Anstatt zu Schlaftabletten hatte sie zu einem Zaubertrank gegriffen, in der Hoffnung, den Scherbenhaufen ihres Lebens endgültig hinter sich zu lassen. Doch anscheinend war sie nicht einmal dazu fähig, und Tränen der Enttäuschung und doch gleichzeitiger Freude, dass sie immer noch lebte, rannen ihre Wangen hinunter.

"Oh, deine Mitschülerinnen haben sofort reagiert, als sie dich reglos im Bett vorfanden, und Professor Dumbledore benachrichtigt... und kaum hat Professor Snape das Fläschchen erkannt, welches immer noch neben dir lag, hat er mir ein Gegenmittel zu dem entsprechenden Trank vorbei gebracht...", erklärte sie und wischte Hermiones sanft Hermiones Gesicht ab. "Zaubertränke funktionieren, dem Himmel sei Dank, nicht wie Muggle-Medizin, und obwohl du nun doch einige Tage geschlafen hast, solltest du keinen bleibenden Schaden davon tragen!"

"... Und mein Kind?", hörte Hermione sich mit bebender Stimme sprechen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, ihm ist nichts passiert!", beruhigte sie Mdme Pomfrey.

"Kein ER.... es ist eine SIE.", erwiderte Hermione und legte sich wieder hin, den überraschten Ausdruck in Mdme Pomfreys Gesicht zwar bemerkend aber ignorierend. "Wer... wer war denn alles hier?", fragte sie, in der Hoffnung, dass eine ganz bestimmte Person sich ebenfalls um sie gesorgt hatte.

"Oh, die halbe Schule war hier, und alle mehr als einmal... nun ja, fast alle; ausser natürlich Professor Snape... aber was hätte man anderes von ihm erwartet! Kaum hat er das Gegenmittel vorbei gebracht, ist er sogleich wieder abgerauscht und nicht mehr gekommen!", versuchte die Krankenschwester mit leidigem Erfolg zu witzeln. Noch einmal strich sie Hermione über das Gesicht und liess ihre zwei Freunde sowie McGonagall, welche in der Zwischenzeit Dumbledore verständigt hatte, wieder zu ihr.

Hermione war sich bewusst, dass sie nun, da sie ihren Selbstmordversuch überlebt hatte, sie vermutlich die Schule verlassen musste. Sie hatte die Erwartungen nicht erfüllt, die in sie gesetzt worden waren, und nun musste sie die Konsequenzen dafür tragen. Zuerst kreisten ihre Gespräche mit den übrigen Anwesenden um viele belanglose Dinge, aber als Dumbledore ihre zwei Freunde wegschickte, war klar, dass es nun ernst wurde.

"Nun, Hermione?", begann er, "Ich glaube uns ist allen klar, wieso du es getan hast... die Frage ist nur, wie es nun weiter gehen soll."

Hermione hatte bereits Luft geholt um etwas zu erwidern, als Dumbledore die Hand hob um sie am Sprechen zu hindern: "Ja, ich weiss... du möchtest nach wie vor hier bleiben, nicht wahr?", und erhielt dafür ein Kopfnicken, "Es bleibt nicht viel anderes übrig... wo solltest du denn sonst hingegen?"

Es schien alles viel zu einfach zu sein, doch anscheinend meinte er es ernst, und Hermione blieb der Mund offen stehen.

"Wir müssen wohl nochmals ein ernstes Gespräch miteinander führen, Hermione. Du trägst nun nicht mehr nur die Verantwortung für dich selbst, sondern auch die deines ungeborenen Kindes. Ich möchte, dass du dir dessen genau bewusst bist!... Und nun ruh dich aus, wir können morgen weitersprechen.", schloss Dumbledore und verliess mit McGonagall das Krankenzimmer.

Obwohl Hermione von den Nachwirkungen des Zaubertrankes immer noch sehr müde war, schlief sie nicht sofort ein, sondern blickte gedankenverloren zum Fenster hinaus. Ja, sie war noch hier... doch wie sollte es nun weiter gehen?

Es schien, als würden sich die durch das Fenster eindringenden Sonnenstrahlen plötzlich an einer bestimmten Stelle bündeln, und aus dem Licht trat eine helle Gestalt mit Vogelschwingen.

"Isis!", flüsterte Hermione, "Mutter."

Die Göttin schaute sie liebevoll an, strich ihr zärtlich über das Gesicht und ihren leicht gerundeten Bauch, nickte lächelnd und verschwand. Wie aus weiter Ferne war das Echo ihrer Stimme zu hören: "Du bist nicht allein, Tochter. Niemals."

*** Ende (Teil 13) ***

++++++++++++++++

... lassen wir unseren Severus noch ein bisschen schmoren...


	14. Mabon

_Disclaimer:_ - siehe Teil 1

-+- **Mabon** -+-  (Teil 14)

Hermione befand sich zusammen mit Harry und Ron auf dem Weg zurück in die Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsräume und dachte über die vergangenen Stunden sowie ihr soeben stattgefundenes Gespräch mit Dumbledore nach. Sie hatte die letzte Nacht noch auf der Krankenstation verbracht, war aber an diesem Morgen aus Mdme Pomfreys Obhut entlassen worden. Es war Samstag, und sie war froh noch zwei Tage ausspannen zu können, bevor der Schulalltag sie wieder einholte.

Kaum hatte sie das Krankenzimmer verlassen und den geschäftigeren Teil Hogwarts betreten, fand sie sich bereits von einer Schar Mitschüler umringt, die sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden erkundigten. Zu ihrem Glück waren ebenfalls ihre zwei Freunde zur Stelle, die ihr einen Weg zum Esssaal bahnten – weniger erfreut war sie jedoch gewesen, als Harry ihr einen Brief von Dumbledore überreicht hatte, in welchem er um eine Unterredung nach dem Frühstück gebeten hatte.

Im Saal war es überraschend ruhig zu und her gegangen, selbst die Slytherins hielten sich mit bissigen Kommentaren zurück. Hermione liess ihren Blick wie schon so oft zum Lehrertisch schweifen und blieb dort bei einer dunklen Gestalt am linken Tischrand hängen. Snape.

Er hatte erfahren, dass sie heute das Krankenzimmer verlassen würde und hatte deshalb ursprünglich gar nicht beim Frühstück erscheinen wollen, doch auf dem Weg vom Keller in die Bibliothek war er McGonagall begegnet, die ihn mit sich zum Esssaal gezerrt hatte. Nun war er jedoch froh gekommen zu sein, denn er hatte Gelegenheit zu sehen, wie Hermiones Wangen allmählich wieder an Farbe gewannen und anscheinend auch ihr Appetit zurück gekehrt war.

Kurz nach ihrem Selbstmordversuch hatte er sie auf der Krankenstation liegen sehen, als er Mdme Pomfrey das Gegenmittel vorbei gebracht hatte, und war zutiefst erschrocken über ihren Anblick gewesen. Hätte sich nicht zwischendurch ihr Brustkorb kaum merklich angehoben und wieder gesenkt, hätte er sie für tot gehalten. Er brauchte sie nicht zu besuchen; seine Schüler hielten ihn, sich dessen nicht bewusst, über ihren Zustand auf dem Laufenden. Wenn er sonst normalerweise ihrem Getuschel mit Punkteabzug oder sogar Strafarbeiten ein Ende bereitet hätte, liess er sie weiter flüstern und hörte aufmerksam zu.

Während dieser Zeit lag er nachts des öfteren stundenlang wach im Bett und wartete darauf, endlich einschlafen zu können. Manchmal gelang es ihm, einige Stunden Schlaf zu finden, doch manchmal lag er einfach nur Zähne knirschend da und grübelte nach. Zwei Mal in diesen Nächten stand er sogar wieder auf, kleidete sich an und schlich sich heimlich zur Krankenstation, sorgfältig überprüfend, dass ihn niemand bemerkte und Mdme Pomfrey tief und fest schlief. Dann setzte er sich zu Hermione ans Bett verbrachte seine Zeit damit, sie einfach nur anzusehen. Zwischendurch hob er seine Hand und strich ihr zärtlich über das Haar und ihre Wangen und kurz bevor er sie wieder verliess, küsste er sanft ihren Mund. Wie schön sie war, auch wenn alles Leben aus ihr gewichen zu sein schien.

In diesen Momenten vergass er, wieso es soweit gekommen war. Er konnte sich nicht mehr recht erinnern, welche Dämonen ihm eingeflüstert hatten, Hermione den Rücken zu zukehren und sie im Stich zu lassen. Ja, genau das hatte er getan, und während der Zeit, die er nun bei ihr verbrachte, wünschte er sich, die Zeit nochmals zurück drehen zu können. Doch es war zu spät – es war immer zu spät. Hermione hatte ihn um Verzeihung angefleht, und obwohl er sie in diesem Moment am Liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte um ihr zu zeigen, wieviel sie ihm bedeutete, hatten sein Stolz und sein Ehrgefühl die Oberhand gewonnen, und er hatte genau das Gegenteil getan.

Snape spürte während des Frühstückes des öfteren ihren Blick auf ihm, doch hielt er stets den Kopf gesenkt oder blickte absichtlich in eine andere Richtung. Hätte sie ihm in diesen Momenten in die Augen blicken können, wäre ihr die Veränderung in ihm aufgefallen – soweit wollte er es nicht kommen lassen. Nach wie vor sträubte er sich davor einzugestehen, dass er, nicht sie, im Unrecht lag und solange er mit sich selbst nicht im Reinen war, konnte er ihr nicht in die Augen schauen. Er schlang sein Morgenessen hinunter und eilte kurz darauf zur Bibliothek.

***

Endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, setzte sich Hermione auf ein Sofa in der Nähe der Feuerstelle und nahm ein Buch zur Hand, in dem sie jedoch ohne es zu lesen herum blätterte. Schon jetzt gingen ihr Harry und Ron auf die Nerven, wie sie sich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihr Wohlbefinden bemühten. Wie zwei Babysitter kamen sie ihr vor, wobei sie das artige Kind zu spielen hatte. Mit der Ausrede, dass sie müde sei und sich ein wenig hinlegen wollte, entzog sie sich der Obhut ihrer Freunde und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Nach der Ruhe auf der Krankenstation war der Trubel um ihre Person beinahe zuviel für sie, und sie wollte wenigstens für eine kurze Weile alleine sein. Dumbledore hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass sie sich damit abfinden musste, und dass das allgemeine Interesse an ihr mit dem dicker werden ihres Bauches ebenfalls zunehmen würde. Erneut hatte er gefragt, wer der Vater des Kindes sei, und wiederum hatte sie geschwiegen. Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob er es vielleicht nicht bereits schon wusste, es aber aus ihrem Mund hören wollte. Während des Gespräches blitzten seine Augen in seinem sonst ernsten Gesicht hie und da seltsam wissend auf, und wie schon so oft fragte sie sich, ob er am Ende gar Gedanken lesen konnte, doch dann wiederum schaute er so unwissend und unschuldig wie ein Kind, so dass sie glaubte, sich getäuscht zu haben.

Er hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass er einen weiteren "Aussetzer" ihrerseits nicht mehr akzeptieren könnte, sie den verpassten Lehrstoff so schnell als möglich nachholen musste und sich zu regelmässigen Kontrollen bei Mdme Pomfrey einzufinden hatte. Des weiteren sprachen sie über die Verantwortung Mutter zu werden, und mit den Verpflichtungen, die Hermione sowohl vor wie auch nach der Geburt einging. Schon vor diesem Gespräch war sie sich all dessen mehr oder weniger bewusst gewesen, doch es von jemandem endlich klipp und klar ausgesprochen zu hören, führte ihr den Ernst der ganzen Angelegenheit deutlich vor Augen. Nein, ein weiteres Mal würde sie nicht mehr versuchen sich das Leben zu nehmen, und dies versicherte sie Dumbledore auch mehr als einmal.

***

Die Tage zogen dahin, und Hermione fühlte sich nach wie vor beobachtet. Das Bedrängen ihrer Mitschüler hatte etwas abgenommen, doch noch immer hörten deren Gespräche zumeist schlagartig auf und unzählige Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung, kaum betrat sie einen Raum. Es war beängstigend. Harry und Rons übertriebene Fürsorge halfen auch nicht sonderlich, ihre Stimmung zu heben, und schon mehr als einmal hatten sie deswegen Streit bekommen. Anscheinend befürchteten die beiden, dass sie sich wieder etwas antun könnte, und so wollten sie ihr gar nicht erst dazu Gelegenheit bieten – einzig in ihrem Zimmer hatte sie Ruhe vor ihren Freunden.

***

Mabon, die Herbst-Tagundnachtgleiche, stand vor der Türe. Hermione war fest entschlossen hinzugehen, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass auch Snape anwesend sein würde. Vielleicht war dies auch einer der Gründe, weshalb sie unbedingt teilnehmen wollte, denn bis jetzt war er ihr geschickt ausgewichen und hatte sie während der Zaubertrank-Lektionen weitest gehend ignoriert. Im Wald würde er ihr weder ausweichen können, noch würde er es wagen, sie vor den anderen zu schikanieren – hoffte sie zumindest. Das Bedürfnis mit ihm zu sprechen war von Tag zu Tag grösser geworden. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht würde er sie nun verstehen; jetzt, wo sowohl er wie auch sie Zeit gehabt hatten, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, Eltern zu werden.

Geduldig verbrachte sie den Abend mit Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor sie sich kurz nach zehn Uhr in ihr Zimmer zurück zog mit der Begründung, einen harten Tag hinter sich zu haben und müde zu sein. Ihre Zimmergenossinnen hatten sich bereits für die Nacht umgezogen, und nach wenigen miteinander gewechselten Worten legten sie sich schlafen.

Hermione hatte die Kleider, welche sie für ihren Ausflug in den Wald tragen wollte, bereits schon am Morgen in ihrem Bett versteckt. Sie wartete über eine Stunde, den regelmässigen Atemgeräuschen ihrer Mitschülerinnen lauschend, bis sie sich aus ihrem Nachthemd befreite und in die bereit liegenden Kleider schlüpfte. Ihre Hosen spannten ein wenig, als sie den obersten Knopf schloss: Auch wenn ihre Schwangerschaft noch nicht sehr sichtbar war, so spürte sie doch, wie sie allmählich an Gewicht zunahm. Ihre Kleider würden vermutlich noch ein bis zwei Monate passen, doch dann musste sie wohl oder übel Dumbledore um etwas Geld für neue Kleidung bitten – von ihren Eltern konnte sie keine Unterstützung erwarten. Ihre Eltern... Hermione kämpfte mit den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen in ihr. Enttäuschung, Wut, Einsamkeit, Trauer. Bis anhin hatten sie alles, was Hermione angepackt hatte, unterstützt und gefördert, doch nun stand sie alleine, im Stich gelassen. Sie waren nicht mehr da, ihr den Rücken zu stärken, sie zu loben oder zu trösten. Der Brief, den sie ihren Eltern geschickt hatte, war kurz darauf ungeöffnet zurück gekommen, und Hermione hatten keinen weiteren Versuch gewagt, sie zu kontaktieren. Es war vorbei.

Die Tränen unterdrückend schlich Hermione sich aus dem Zimmer, die einsamen Korridore entlang und zur Türe Hogwarts hinaus. Wie zu erwarten war kein Snape da, der mit ihr zur Lichtung schlenderte. Hermione seufzte leise und machte sich alleine auf den Weg, ihren Ueberwurf eng um die Schultern schlingend. Im Kreis würde ihr warm werden, doch momentan drang der kühle Herbstwind durch ihre Kleider und liess sie frösteln.

***

Snape hatte sich, wie früher, schon eine gute Weile vor dem Treffen zur Lichtung aufgemacht. Er stand an seinem gewohnten Platz im Süden und wartete, bis die übrigen Teilnehmer kämen. Ob Hermione unter ihnen sein würde? Er glaubte es nicht. Bestimmt hatte auch sie den Ruf der Erde vernommen, doch da sie sicher sein konnte, dass auch er anwesend wäre, würde sie es sich bestimmt zwei Mal überlegen. Es war nicht leicht, den Ruf zu ignorieren, doch durchaus möglich; auch Snape hatte es schon getan, wenn er wieder einmal als Spion an ein Treffen der Death Eater gehen musste. Voldemort hatte die unangenehme Angewohnheit gehabt, ihre Zusammenkünfte des öfteren auf einen alten Feiertag zu legen, welchen Snape zähneknirschend beigewohnt hatte. Sein Leben hing vom sofortigen Kommen ab, und so hatte er den Kreis, dem er an diesem Abend wieder einmal beiwohnte, zurück lassen müssen.

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er hinter sich ein Rascheln vernahm und kurz darauf Hermione neben ihm auftauchte und zu seiner Linken stehen blieb. Sie ignorierend beobachtete er, wie auch die anderen Gleichgesinnten die Lichtung betraten und sich in einem grosszügigen Kreis um das noch nicht entfachte Feuer aufstellten. Sie war tatsächlich gekommen – es war ihr wieder einmal gelungen, ihn zu überraschen, und Snape verspürte ein seltsames Ziehen in der Magengegend, als für kurze Zeit ihr Blick auf ihm ruhte.

Die Hohepriesterin war ebenfalls bereits anwesend, und Snape wartete ungeduldig auf ihr Zeichen, dass das Ritual beginnen sollte, doch er wartete vergebens. Statt dessen schritt sie zielstrebig auf ihn zu. Was wollte sie von ihm? Er hatte bereits Luft geholt, etwas zu sagen, als er bemerkte, dass sie gar nicht ihn, sondern Hermione mit einem warmen Blick bedachte.

"Schwester."; begann sie mit sanfter Stimme, "Es wird allmählich Zeit, dass auch du deinen Platz im Kreis einnimmst."

Hermione blickte verblüfft zurück. "W-w-was? Jetzt schon?", fragte sie stotternd.

"Aber ja... Du sollst den Kore-Gesang leiten... Keine Angst, der Text ist nicht schwer... Komm.", und mit diesen Worten streckte die Hohepriesterin ihr die Hand entgegen, welche Hermione etwas zögernd ergriff. Sie liess sich einige Schritte führen, bevor sie kurz anhielt und zu Snape zurück blickte. Dies würde das erste Mal sein, dass sie während des Rituals nicht neben ihm stünde, und sie war sich unschlüssig, ob sie das wirklich wollte. Auch wenn er sie nicht beachtete, so war seine blosse Präsenz in diesem Moment genug für sie. Hilfesuchend schaute sie ihm in die Augen und bat stumm darum, er möge sie begleiten.

Kurz bevor sein Fuss sich vor den anderen setzte, hielt Snape inne. Ihr flehender Ausdruck in den Augen hatte ihn beinahe weich werden lassen. Beinahe. Nur zu gerne hätte er sie begleitet, sie unterstützt, doch dies war ihre Aufgabe, nicht seine. Ausserdem hätte das geheissen, nachzugeben, und noch war er zu stolz dafür. Statt dessen erwiderte er ihren Blick, kalt und emotionslos, und Hermione zuckte darunter leicht zusammen.

Er würde ihr nicht helfen. Sie liess ihre Schultern hängen und machte sich wieder auf den Weg, beinahe mit der Hohepriesterin zusammen stossend. Diese war ebenfalls stehen geblieben und hatte die stumme Kommunikation zwischen den beiden beobachtet. Sie hatte von Anfang an gespürt, dass eine Disharmonie den Kreis störte, und nun wusste sie auch, von welchen Personen diese ausging. Es schmerzte sie beinahe körperlich, als sie sowohl Hermiones wie auch Snapes stilles Leiden mit ansah.

Zu Snape gerichtet, sprach sie: "Ich möchte, das Evelyn heute Abend deine Aufgabe übernimmt...".

Snape verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was sollte das werden? Jahrelang hatte er den Anfang und das Ende des Rituals verkündet, und nun sollte plötzlich jemand anders seine Worte übernehmen?

"... Du sollst statt dessen das Feuer anrufen. Bitte.", fügte sie etwas verzögert hinzu.

Nun wünschte er sich, er hätte statt dessen Hermione begleitet. Ja, nun war ihm klar, worauf die Hohepriesterin hinaus wollte. Süden, Feuer, Wille... Leidenschaft. Sie musste gemerkt haben, dass zwischen ihm und Hermione etwas nicht stimmte – Snape unterdrückte ein verzweifeltes Lachen. Sogar ein Blinder hätte es bemerkt... Er konnte ihre Bitte ablehnen, das war sein gutes Recht, doch dies hätte wiederum geheissen, seine Schwäche einzugestehen. Sie wusste es. Stumm nickte er und verharrte auf seinem bisherigen Platz, Hermione und der Hohepriesterin hinterher blickend, als diese ihre Position im nördlichen Teil des Kreises einnahmen.

*** Ende (Teil 14) ***


	15. Die Rueckkehr

_Disclaimer:_ - siehe Teil 1 / Die Anrufung des Südens bzw. des Feuers stammt von unserem Coven, der Kore-Gesang ist dem Buch von Starhawk; 'Der Hexenkult als Ur-Religion der Grossen Göttin' entnommen.

-+- **Die Rückkehr** -+-  (Teil 15)

Das Feuer in der Mitte des Kreises war kurz zuvor von der Hohepriesterin entzündet worden, und leise, doch kraftvoll waren die einleitenden Worte von Evelyne zu vernehmen. Hermione stand nahe genug am wärmenden Feuer um nicht zu schlottern, doch noch immer zerrte der kühle Nachtwind an ihrem Umhang. Sie spürte die Anrufung des Ostens mehr, als dass sie die Worte verstand, und noch einmal fegte eine Bise durch den Kreis, bevor der Luftstrom versiegte und es windstill wurde. Fernab war das Rauschen der Blätter zu hören, doch auf der Lichtung stand alles still. Mit dem Element des Ostens kam die Erkenntnis.

Und dann kam der Süden. Hermione stockte der Atmen, als sie die Energie, die sich um Snape aufzubauen schien, wahr nahm. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, drang durch ihren Geist, ihr Herz und blieb tief in ihrer Seele hängen. In diesem Moment wurde ihr gewahr, dass sie gemeinsam, nur gemeinsam, alles erreichen konnten. Langsam hoben sich seine Arme, und mit tiefer Stimme intonierte er die anrufenden Worte:

_"Ich rufe die Wächter des Südens, Mächte des Feuers.  
Ihr Salamander und Drachen.  
Element des Muts und der Vitalität.  
Lichtbringer, wärmende Flamme und Feuersbrunst.  
Kommt und beschützt dieses Ritual und unsere Gemeinschaft.  
Heil und willkommen!"_

Ihr war, als ob bei diesen Worten das Feuer in der Mitte des Kreises plötzlich aufgeflammt wäre, und sie spürte die Hitze der Wüste über die Anwesenden hinweg fegen. Mit dem Element des Südens kam die Leidenschaft.

Im Westen war die Stimme eines jungen Mannes zu hören, und sogleich klang es, als würde in der Nähe eine Quelle plätschern. Es war, als könnte man die Brandung des Meeres vernehmen, und zwischendurch den Schrei einer Möwe. Die Feuchtigkeit im Boden und in der Luft wurde, nicht unangenehm, spürbar. Mit dem Element des Wassers kam die Liebe.

Eine grün gekleidete, ebenfalls schwangere Frau drehte sich zum Norden hin, erhob ihre Arme und rief die Erde. Es roch nach frischem Humus, nach Wachstum, und Hermione konnte ihr Herz und das des Kindes im Einklang mit dem Rhythmus der Natur schlagen spüren. Sie keuchte erschrocken, doch die Hohepriesterin legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es ist in Ordnung, Schwester, spüre das Leben in dir und um dich. Das bist du. Das sind wir.", flüsterte sie ihr sanft ins Ohr, und Hermione entspannte sich allmählich wieder. Mit dem Element des Nordens kam das Leben.

Sie musste auf kein weiteres Zeichen mehr warten, um den Gesang anzustimmen. Der Kreis war gezogen und in den vier Himmelsrichtungen wachten die Elemente über ihre Gemeinschaft und das Ritual. Hermione hatte die Worte nur einmal gelesen, und obwohl sie anfangs zweifelte sich diese merken zu können, fanden sie nun wie von selbst den Weg zu ihren Lippen:

_---  
"Ihr Name unnennbar  
Ihr Antlitz unvergesslich  
Ihre Kraft unermesslich  
Ihr Versprechen niemals gebrochen  
---  
Tief vergräbt sie alle Saat  
Webt den Faden der Jahreszeiten  
Und liebt jenseits aller Gründe  
---  
Die Dunkelheit hütet ihr Geheimnis  
Sie wandelt alles, was sie berührt  
Alles, was sie berührt, wird gewandelt  
---  
Wandel ist. Berührung ist.  
Wandle uns. Berühre uns.  
---  
Alles Verlorene findet sich wieder  
In neuer Gestalt, auf neue Art  
Alles Verletzte wird wieder heil  
In einem neuen Leben, zu neuer Zeit"  
---_

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermione, dass ihr Tränen die Wangen herunter strömten, doch sie machte keine Anstalten, diese weg zu wischen. Zu überwältigt war sie von ihrer inneren Aufruhr. Nichts wünschte sie sich in diesem Moment sehnlicher, als in Severus Umarmung zu ertrinken – doch dieser stand auf der anderen Seite des Feuers und kämpfte mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen.

Auch er spürte die Präsenz der einzelnen Elemente deutlicher als je zuvor, und jede einzelne Anrufung hatte eine unbekannte in Saite in seinem Inneren zum Klingen gebracht. Noch immer hörte er den Nachhall der freigesetzten Kräfte. Und als Hermione das Lied begonnen hatte... Nie zuvor hatte er eine schönere Stimme singen hören. Sie hatte jedem Wort eine tiefere Bedeutung geschenkt, eine unvergleichliche Wahrheit ausgesprochen. Dort stand sie nun, im Norden, eine blühende Frau, sprühend vor Energie. Seine Göttin – und doch konnte er sie nicht berühren.

Das Ritual ging weiter, doch weder Snape noch Hermione nahmen es so richtig wahr. Ihre Augen hatten sich gefunden, und um sie herum schien die Welt zu verschwinden. Es gab nur noch sie beide.

Als es Zeit wurde, drehte Snape sich um, verabschiedete das Feuer und bedankte sich bei den Wächtern für deren Anwesenheit und Schutz. Kaum war die Energie des Südens verschwunden, fiel das Feuer in der Mitte zusammen und tränkte die Lichtung in dunkelrotes Licht. Als letztes Element wurde die Luft verabschiedet, und sogleich drang auch die kühle Nachtluft wieder in den Kreis ein und liess Funken aus der Glut aufsteigen.

Hermione eilte zum Süden, zu Snape, und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er war weg. Verzweifelt blickte sie sich um, doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Enttäuscht liess sie die Schultern hängen und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Hogwarts – alleine.

Kurz vor dem Erreichen des Waldrandes liess ein Schatten vor ihr sie inne halten. "Severus?", fragte sie leise in die Nacht hinein, "Bist du es?"

Langsam drehte sich die Gestalt um. Ja, es war Snape.

Wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie hauchte ein "Es tut mir leid. Wirklich."

Das waren die falschen Worte gewesen, und sie wusste es in dem Moment als sie ihren Mund verliessen. Erneut kochte die Wut in ihm hoch und mit wenigen Schritten hatte er sie erreicht. "Du wiederholst dich, Hermione.", fuhr er sie an, "Verdammt noch mal. Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir angetan hast?"

Abrupt drehte er sich um und entfernte sich wieder, eine schluchzende Hermione zurück lassend. Was konnte sie noch tun? Vor ihm auf die Knie fallen? Zutiefst verzweifelt entfuhr ihr ein leises Stöhnen, welches ihn inne halten liess. Ein feines Zucken lief durch seinen Körper.

Zum zweiten Mal drehte er sich um und schritt energisch auf sie zu. Vor ihr stehend, sodass sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten, blickte er zu ihr hinab. Kalt. Emotionslos.

Und plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, packte er ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste sie hart. "Tu das nie, nie wieder. Hörst du?", flüsterte er ihr zu, doch bevor sie antworten konnte, küsste er sie erneut. Zärtlich, dieses Mal, von tiefer gehenden Gefühlen zeugend, als dass er sich jemals getraut hätte auszusprechen. Er spürte ihr Nicken, doch schenkte er ihm wenig Beachtung, als sie allmählich ihren verkrampften Körper entspannte und sich ihm hingab.

Sie lächelte ihm zu, als er sich langsam von ihr löste, immer noch glitzernde Tränen auf den Wangen – dieses Mal vor Freude.

"Ich brauche dich.", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm und war überrascht, als er ihre Worte verstanden hatte. Ohne etwas zu erwidern nahm er sie bei der Hand und führte sie nach Hogwarts zurück. Kein einziges Mal liess er sie los, aus Angst, sie könnte ihm entschlüpfen, und führte sie die Stufen in den Keller hinunter.

***

Lange Zeit standen sie einfach nur da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie berührten sich nicht, doch waren sie sich so nahe, dass jeder des anderen Körperwärme spüren und dessen Duft einatmen konnte. Es waren magische Minuten, wie wenn sie sich zum ersten Mal gegenüber stünden. Vollkommen. Bewusst. Mit Körper, Geist und Seele. Sie waren nicht bloss die Summe zweier Menschen, die zusammen gefunden hatten, sie waren mehr. Ein Ganzes, dass ohne den anderen nicht mehr existieren konnte. Vielleicht war es gut gewesen, eine Unterbrechung gehabt zu haben, denn nun konnten sie sich ohne zögern in die Augen blicken und vorbehaltlos sagen: 'Ja, wir gehören zusammen. Uns kann nichts und niemand mehr trennen.'

Ganz sachte, um diese neu gewonnene Erkenntnis nicht zu zerstören, neigte er ihr den Kopf zu um sie zu küssen. Ebenso vorsichtig hob sie ihren, und in der Mitte begegneten sich ihre Lippen. Es war nur der Hauch eines Kusses, doch jagte er Liebe und Leidenschaft in feurigen Wellen durch ihre Körper.

Langsam hoben sich Hermiones Hände und sie begann, einen Knopf nach dem anderen ihrer Robe zu öffnen, streifte sie über ihre Schultern und liess das Kleidungsstück zu Boden gleiten. Severus hielt den Atem an, als sie das Gleiche mit seiner Robe tat.

Kein Laut war zu hören, abgesehen von ihren regelmässigen Atemgeräuschen. Es bedurfte keiner Worte zwischen ihnen – nicht mehr. In dieser Stille zogen sie sich Schritt für Schritt in Severus' Schlafzimmer zurück, legten nach und nach ihre übrigen Kleider ab und küssten sich erneut. Ihre Finger schienen eine glühende Spur über seinen Oberkörper zu ziehen, und Severus erschauerte unter ihrer Berührung. Auch er liebkoste mit derselben Leichtigkeit ihren Körper und genoss es, wie dieser Instinktiv darauf reagierte und sie mit leisem Stöhnen ihren Kopf in den Nacken warf. Sie gehörte ihm... und er ihr.

Hermione konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie lange das alles gedauert hatte und wann sie sich schliesslich auf das Bett gelegt hatten. Nun war er über ihr und glitt sachte in sie hinein, begleitet von zärtlichen Küssen. Es war Leidenschaft, oh ja, aber nicht wie früher, wenn sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Die Sekunden zogen sich endlos hin, während er sich langsam zurück zog und erneut vordrang. Der Rhythmus veränderte sich nicht, und dieses Mal griff Hermione auch nicht ein. Sie genoss es, ihn in sich zu spüren, wie sie ihn umschloss. Genoss seine Berührungen und die Weichheit seiner Haut, dort, wo er sie streifte.

Er hatte keine Eile, sie hatten die ganze Nacht Zeit – sie hatten die ganze Ewigkeit, wenn sie nur wollten. Selbst überrascht ob der Gefühle die ihn durchfluteten, genoss er jeden Augenblick, den sie ihm schenkte. In dieser Nacht gingen sie eine tiefere Verbindung miteinander ein, als sie sich je zu träumen gewagt hatten. Die ganze Welt schien ihnen zu Füssen zu liegen, und sie nahmen dankbar an.

Selbst als sie gemeinsam den Höhepunkt erreichten, ihre Muskeln sich um ihn herum zusammen zogen und er sich in ihr ergoss, war bis auf ein leises Stöhnen nichts zu hören. Erneut küssten sie sich innig, bevor er sich neben sie legte und ihre Augen ihn anlächelten. Sanft strich Hermione ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und fuhr mit den Fingern seine Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen nach.

"Ich liebe dich.", waren die ersten Worte, die die Stille durchdrangen, und dankbar strahlte sie ihn an, als er das von ihr Gesagte wiederholte. Und er meinte es so, aus tiefstem Herzen.

*** Ende (Teil 15) ***

++++++++++++++++

neeein... *kopfschüttel*... es ist noch nicht ausgestanden ;-)


	16. Leid und Leben

Disclaimer: - siehe Teil 1 

-+- **Leid und Leben** -+-  (Teil 16)

Es war bereits Anfang Februar – genauer gesagt der 2. Tag dieses Wintermonates: Imbolc – als Hermione sich wie jeden Tag Richtung Esssaal zum Frühstück schleppte und ihre Unförmigkeit verfluchte. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Blei an, ihr Rücken schmerzte und sie hob eine Hand um diese auf ihren Bauch zu legen, während das Kind, kräftig wie immer, dagegen trat. Zwischendurch blieb sie stehen um ein paar Sekunden Atem zu schöpfen, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte, die andere Hand auf der kühlen steinernen Wand. Harry und Ron hatte sie bereits voraus geschickt; sie ertrug deren besorgt blickenden Gesichter und übertriebene Fürsorge morgens noch weniger als den Rest des Tages. Konnten sie denn nicht verstehen, dass ihr das ständige Umhätscheltwerden nicht im Geringsten half? Nein, denn schliesslich waren es Männer. Hermione seufzte laut und konzentrierte sich auf die Treppe vor ihr. Es war eine Last, die sie alleine zu tragen hatte. Beinahe: Da war noch Severus.

Sie hatte mehr oder weniger seine Angewohnheit übernommen, die Vergänglichkeit der Zeit an den alten Jahreskreisfesten zu messen, und so erstaunte es sie nicht weiter, dass die letzten Monate wie im Flug vergangen zu sein schienen. An Samhain hatte eine so schwere Grippe sie tagelang im Krankenzimmer ans Bett gefesselt, dass Mdme Pomfrey schon befürchtet hatte, das Kind könnte Schaden nehmen. Göttin sei Dank war alles gut gegangen, doch Severus hatte kein Risiko eingehen wollen und ihr die Teilnahme am Jule-Ritual untersagt. Sie hatte trotzdem versucht, sich aus Hogwarts hinaus zu schleichen, doch er hatte sie noch in der Eingangshalle abgefangen und sie in ihr Zimmer zurück geschickt – unter der Androhung eines horrend hohen Punkteabzuges, der ihr Gryffindor-Herz beinahe zum Bluten gebracht hatte. Er hatte Recht damit getan, das wusste sie, doch noch Tage später war sie wütend auf ihn gewesen und hatte ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt. Mit dem Umfang ihres Bauches hatten auch ihre Gemütsschwankungen zugenommen, und so hatte sie sich eine halbe Woche später weinend in den Armen von Severus, ihn um Verzeihung flehend, wieder gefunden.

An diesem Morgen war sie jedoch übelster Laune, und nur zu gerne hätte sie mit irgend jemandem einen Streit angefangen – egal mit wem. Sie wünschte sich beinahe wieder, einer der Slytherins würde eine beleidigende Bemerkung fallen lassen, doch diese hielten sich an die von Dumbledore ausgesprochene Bitte sie in Ruhe zu lassen, genauso wie der Rest der Schule es ihnen gleich tat. Ihre Gereiztheit war rasch über Gryffindor hinaus bekannt geworden, was vermutlich ein weiterer Grund war, weshalb die übrigen Schüler sich so gut wie nur irgendwie möglich aus ihrer Schusslinie hielten.

Endlich hatte sie den Esssaal erreicht und liess sich ächzend auf ihren Platz neben Harry fallen. Sofort füllte sich ihre Tasse mit aromatischem Grüntee und auf ihrem Teller erschienen noch warme Brötchen mit Butter und Honig. Harry bemerkte augenblicklich, dass Hermione wieder eine ihrer "Launen" hatte, und so beobachtete er schweigend wie sie gerade das Frühstück mit ihrem Besteck malträtierte.

Auch Severus blieb ihre Gemütslage nicht unentdeckt, obwohl er doch ein gutes Stück von Hermione entfernt am Lehrertisch sass. ,Na toll... und heute hat sie als erstes bei mir Zaubertrank-Unterricht. Das kann ja heiter werden.', dachte er insgeheim, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit des öfteren zurück halten müssen sie nicht laut anzuschreien, wenn sie sich wieder einmal absolut unmöglich benahm. Es war ihm durchaus bekannt, dass Stimmungsschwankungen in diesem Stadium der Schwangerschaft völlig normal waren, doch machte dieses Wissen die Sache nicht unbedingt leichter. Nur ein falsches Wort von ihm oder sonst jemandem, und Hermione brach entweder in Tränen aus oder wurde zur Furie.

Sie hatte ihm gegenüber vor einigen Tagen erwähnt, wie sehr sie es hasste, einer schwangeren Bergente gleich durch die Gegend zu watscheln, ständig müde zu sein und des Nachts andauernd aufstehen zu müssen um die Toilette aufzusuchen – und dass das mit ein Grund für ihre Erregbarkeit war. Er hatte nichts darauf erwidert sondern sie einfach im Arm gehalten, gewartet bis sie zu weinen begonnen und wieder aufgehört hatte und ihr danach einen zärtlichen Kuss gegeben. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen, wollte sie jedoch auch nicht bemitleiden – das hätte sie vermutlich auf die Palme getrieben – und so schwieg er. Sie dankte es ihm mit einem Lächeln und der Erwiderung seiner Zärtlichkeiten. Ja, sie kannten sich mittlerweile ziemlich gut. Danach waren sie noch eine Weile auf dem Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer sitzen geblieben, seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch, und gemeinsam hatten sie die Tritte ihres Kindes gespürt. Was für Ueberraschungen hielt die Zukunft wohl für sie bereit?

***

Trotz des ausgiebigen Morgenessens hatte sich ihre Stimmung nicht merklich gehoben, und Neville, der mit ihr zusammen eine Zweiergruppe im Zaubertrank-Unterricht bildete, vertiefte sich lieber in seinem Arbeitsbuch als ihr auch nur eine Frage mehr als notwendig zu stellen.

Hermione hatte zusätzlich zu ihrer Laune auch noch nervtötende Kopfschmerzen, und so kam es, wie es kommen musste. Sie hatten das gesamte Häufchen gehackte Lavendelwurzeln hinzu gefügt, und der Trank in ihrem Kessel kochte in einer leuchtend violetten, zähen Masse über und bedeckte bereits die Hälfte ihres Pultes, bevor Snape den Zauberspruch hinunter leiern konnte um den Vorgang zu stoppen.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom! Wie oft habe ich in der letzten halben Stunde wiederholt, dass nur ZWEI TEELÖFFEL Wurzeln hinein gehören und nicht EINE HANDVOLL? Je fünf Punkte Abzug.", flüsterte Snape mit gewohnt kalter, durchdringender Stimme.

Neville senkte errötend den Kopf, doch für Hermione war dies genau das, was sie gebraucht hatte um das Fass zum Ueberlaufen zu bringen. Rasend vor unkontrollierbarer Emotionen packte sie den Kessel mit dem missglückten Trank, neigte ihn allmählich und schüttete den Rest des Inhaltes auf den bis anhin noch sauber gebliebenen Fussboden.

"Jetzt reicht es, Miss Granger. Nochmals zehn Punkte Abzug... und nachsitzen! Heute um... halb acht!", befahl er und fügte ein "Was ist bloss in Sie gefahren?" hinzu. An diesem Abend würde das Imbolc Ritual stattfinden, doch die Zeit sollte ausreichen, vorher noch ausgiebig mit ihr zu sprechen. Dies war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Hermione in aller Oeffentlichkeit so heftig auf ihn reagiert hatte. Auch wenn die übrigen Schüler es auf ihre momentane Reizbarkeit zuschrieben, so etwas konnte er nicht dulden – Schwangerschaft hin oder her.

Hermiones Wut war mit einem Mal verflogen, und nickend akzeptierte sie seine Aufforderung. Sie wusste, dass er heute Nacht alleine zum Ritual gehen würde, denn ihr fehlte es an Kraft für die Feier, geschweige denn, den Weg von der Schule zur Lichtung und zurück zu schaffen. Nun hatte sie zumindest die Gelegenheit, ihn heute Abend wenigstens kurz zu sehen, auch wenn er ihr vermutlich betreff ihres Verhaltens in Gewissen reden würde - sie war wirklich zu weit gegangen, doch gut getan hatte es.

"Sie ist schwanger, Idiot!", flüsterte Ron leise vor sich hin, welcher die ganze Situation bis anhin schweigend beobachtet hatte.

"Und ich nicht taub, Mr. Weasley!", hallte Snapes eisige Stimme nur Augenblicke später im Raum wieder, "Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!"

Ron schnaubte deutlich hörbar und konnte nur mit grösster Anstrengung den Impuls unterdrücken, etwas zu erwidern. Snape blickte ihn herausfordernd an. "Seien sie dankbar, Mr. Weasley, dass es nur ein Punkteabzug ist. Noch einen einzigen Ton, und Sie werden Miss Granger heute Abend Gesellschaft leisten... und danach bis ans Ende ihrer Schulzeit bei mir nachsitzen!". Das wirkte, und nachdem die Unordnung beseitigt worden war, machten sich auch Hermione und Neville schweigend wieder an die Arbeit.

Hermione hielt den Atem an, als sie einen leichtes Ziehen im Unterleib verspürte. Das war nicht das übliche Treten ihres Kindes... 'Nicht jetzt... bitte!', betete sie leise und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Nur noch zehn Minuten und sie hatten Pause.

Langsam atmete sie aus... und ein... und aus... und ehe sie sich versah, war die Schulstunde zu Ende und Snape jagte die Klasse hinaus. Hermione warf ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zu und strömte mit den übrigen aus dem Zimmer, um gleich nach den ersten paar Schritten keuchend an die Wand zu lehnen, als ein erneuter Anflug von Schmerz sie durchfuhr.

"Was ist los, Hermione?", fragte Harry besorgt als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht mit ihnen Schritt hielt.

"Ich glaube, es ist soweit.", brachte sie hervor und krümmte sich wieder.

***

Snapes Tag schien nicht besser zu werden, denn die dritte Klasse Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff richteten noch das grössere Chaos an als Hermione eine Stunde zuvor, und er verbrachte die Mittagszeit damit, sein Schulzimmer wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. So wusste er auch nichts davon, dass Hermione bereits seit über drei Stunden im Krankenzimmer in den Wehen lag.

Kaum hatte er das letzte Glas im Regal verstaut, schlichen bereits schon die Gryffindor- und Slytherin-Sechtsklässler leise flüsternd in den Raum und setzten sich hin. Snape drehte sich um und warf ihnen einen stechenden Blick zu, doch deren aufgeregtes Raunen hörte nicht auf. Ginny Weasley war gerade besonders vertieft in ein Gespräch mit ihrer Freundin Bethany Bloomsberg, als Snape sich zu voller Grösse vor ihr aufrichtete und sie mit monotoner, kühler Stimme ansprach: "Miss Weasley. Erhellen Sie meinen Geist und teilen es doch gleichzeitig dem Rest der Klasse mit, was so überaus wichtig zu sein scheint, dass es nicht warten kann."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Ginny, dass Snape schon einige Minuten neben ihr gestanden hatte und errötete. "Aehm... es ist wegen Hermione... Hermione Granger."

Snapes Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten leicht, doch sofort hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Was war mit Hermione? Hatte sich ihre Laune etwa noch weiter verschlechtert? War etwas mit dem Kind? "Und weiter, Miss Weasley? Ich höre.", forderte er sie erneut auf ihm zu antworten.

"Sie bekommt das Baby."

Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und er schluckte leer. Heute? Jetzt? Vollkommen aus dem Konzept geworfen schritt er zurück zur Wandtafel und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen - er vergass sogar, Gryffindor fürs Flüstern einen Punkteabzug zu geben. Nach einigen Atemzügen hatten sich seine Eingeweide wieder soweit beruhigt, dass er mit leicht stockender Stimme den Unterricht begann, doch mit seinen Gedanken war er an einem völlig anderen Ort: Mehrere Stockwerke über ihm lag Hermione im Krankenzimmer und brachte ihr Kind zur Welt. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, ihre Verbundenheit wäre mittlerweile so stark, dass er es spüren würde, wenn ihre Wehen einsetzten – doch so war es nicht gewesen.

***

Hermiones Blickfeld verengte sich und sie stöhnte leise auf, als ein erneuter Schmerz ihren Körper durchfuhr. Am Anfang war es nur ein leichter Druck gewesen wie zu Beginn der Periode, doch mittlerweile war ihr, als ob sie einer überreifen Frucht gleich nächstens zerplatzen würde. Das Gefühl war nicht vergleichbar mit einem gezerrten Muskel oder gebrochenen Knochen – es war kein "scharfer" Schmerz; eher dumpf und durchdringend. Wie tiefe Bass-Töne, die Vibrationen im Bauch hervorriefen und das Zahnfleisch pochen liessen.

Ihre Wehen kamen regelmässig, jeweils im Abstand von fünf Minuten, doch dies schon seit einer Stunde. Die Fruchtblase war geplatzt, kaum hatte sie das Krankenzimmer betreten, und alles hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass es eine rasche Geburt sein würde. Doch nun schien das Ganze irgendwie zu stagnieren, und Hermione wurde unruhig. Was war los? Machte sie etwas falsch?

Wie wenn Mdme Pomfrey ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, tätschelte sie beruhigend die Hand der werdenden Mutter: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermione, es wird alles gut gehen. Beim ersten Mal dauert es meistens ein bisschen länger... Entspann dich einfach."

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Hermione schnaubte missmütig und bereitete sich geistig auf die nächste Welle vor. Es war seltsam: Die Wehen schienen sich beinahe eine Ewigkeit hin zu ziehen, während die Pausen dazwischen von einem Blinzeln zum nächsten schon vorbei waren. 'Wie haben das bloss all die Mütter auf dieser Erde nur ausgehalten?..', dachte sie, '...und sich nachher noch für weitere Kinder entscheiden können?'. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie unbewusst Schmunzeln, als ihr die Weasley-Horde in den Sinn kam: Es musste etwas geben, dass einem all den Schmerz und die Mühe vergessen liess - doch bis jetzt konnte sie noch nicht erkennen, was es war.

"Verdammt!", fluchte sie und klammerte sich an der Bettdecke fest, als eine weitere Wehe ihre Unterleibsmuskeln schmerzhaft zusammen ziehen liess. "Wieso geht es nicht endlich vorwärts?", brachte sie zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor.

Mdme Pomfrey gab ihr ein Muskeln lockerndes Mittel zu trinken. "Beruhige dich. Das Kind kommt, wenn es Zeit ist." – und Hermione entspannte sich tatsächlich ein bisschen, im Gegensatz zur Krankenschwester. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung, ganz und gar nicht. Es hätte schon längst überstanden sein sollen, doch Hermiones Muttermund hatte sich immer noch nicht geweitet und das Kind bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter nach unten – und überall war Blut. Zuviel? Mdme Pomfrey war mehr als beunruhigt, zeigte es aber nicht offen, aus Angst, Hermione könnte sich noch mehr verkrampfen. Sie hatte schon einige Geburten durchgeführt und selbst vier Kinder zur Welt gebracht, zwei davon hatte sie bereits wieder zu Grabe tragen müssen, doch noch nie hatte es solche Probleme gegeben. Was konnte sie bloss tun?

"Ich hasse ihn!", brüllte Hermione hinaus, als eine neue Wehe sie durchzuckte. Mdme Pomfrey war gerade dabei gewesen die Stirn der Gebärenden abzutupfen, und schüttelte nun benommen den Kopf, da ihr rechtes Ohr sich in relativ geringem Abstand zu Hermiones Mund befunden hatte.

Als die Wehe vorbei war, liess sich Hermione keuchend wieder zurück auf das Kissen fallen. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter doch sie unternahm keinen Versuch, diese weg zu wischen. Zu erschöpft um nach etwas Wasser zu bitten lag sie da und starrte zur Decke. Wie lange sollte es noch so weiter gehen? Sie konnte nicht mehr. Konnte und wollte nicht.

***

Die Tür des sich im untersten Teil von Hogwarts befindlichen Klassenzimmers wurde aufgerissen. Snape, der gerade Luft geholt hatte um einem der Gryffindor-Sechstklässer eine Belehrung zu erteilen, hielt überrascht inne und hob den Kopf Richtung Eingang. Als er die Person erkannte, welche seinen Unterricht so unhöflich unterbrochen hatte, wurde ihm abwechselnd heiss und kalt, und sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Es war Madame Pomfrey, und sie sah alles andere als glücklich aus.

"Severus.", keuchte Mdme Pomfrey nach Atem ringend, nachdem sie etliche Treppen und Korridore entlang gehetzt war um zu ihm zu gelangen, "Du solltest wohl besser kommen."

Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick lang zu zögern oder nachzudenken, eilte er mit wenigen Schritten aus dem Zimmer und liess eine verdutzte Klasse zurück. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, dass die Schüler noch Minuten später auf die offene Türe starrten und keinen Ton von sich gaben. Unsicher, was sie tun sollten, verharrten sie auf ihren Plätzen und beobachteten den halbfertigen Zaubertrank, wie er allmählich am Boden des Kessels festbrannte.

***

"Was ist los?", fragte Snape beunruhigt, als er an der Seite von Mdme Pomfrey zum Krankenzimmer zurück eilte.

"...Komplikationen...", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Einen Augenblick lang stockte sein Gang, doch kaum war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er langsamer ging, schlug er wieder ein schnelleres Tempo an, und Mdme Pomfrey musste sich anstrengen mit ihm mit zu halten. "Und wieso kommst du dann ausgerechnet zu mir?", bohrte er weiter und erntete einen halb ironischen, halb wissenden Blick von ihr.

Nun war sie es, die ihren Schritt verkürzte und fasste ihn leicht am Arm. "Sie hat nach dir gerufen, weißt du?"

"Hat sie das?", gab er mit gleichgültiger Stimme zurück, doch sein üblicherweise emotionsloses Gesicht verriet ihn.

"Nun ja, sie hat nicht direkt nach dir verlangt... genauer genommen hat sie dich verflucht... mehrmals... aber ihn ihrem Zustand, könnte man das auch anders auslegen.", gab sie zur Antwort, als sie die Türe zum Krankenzimmer erreichten.

Snape wollte gerade zum momentan einzig belegten Bett im Raum eilen, doch wurde er zurück gehalten. "Ich muss dir vorher noch etwas sagen, Severus.", begann sie, und auf sein Nicken hin fuhr sie fort: "Es sieht nicht allzu gut aus mit ihr... das Kind will einfach nicht kommen und sie hat viel Blut verloren... ich weiss nicht, ob sie es schaffen wird.". Zum ersten Mal in dieser langen Zeit seit sie ihn kannte, erblickte sie das Aufflackern einer Emotion in seinen Augen, von der sie nicht gedacht hatte, dass er dazu fähig wäre. Besorgnis? Hilflosigkeit? Liebe? – sie war sich nicht sicher, vielleicht sogar alles zusammen.

Severus starrte sie einen Moment lang schweigend an. Er musste sich verhört haben. "Was sagst du da?"

"Tut mir leid, aber ich will es nicht leugnen.... Ich dachte mir, sollte es wirklich zum Schlimmsten kommen, dass du sie vielleicht noch einmal sehen wolltest.", stotterte sie vor sich hin und wies auf das Bett, wo Hermione lag.

Er liess sich nicht zwei Mal bitten und ging darauf zu. Bei ihrem Anblick stockte ihm der Atem: Sie war bleich, die Wangen eingefallen, und ihr Bewusstsein schwankte irgendwo zwischen Ohnmacht, schlafen und wach sein. Zärtlich strich er ihr die Haare aus der feuchten Stirn, während er sich neben sie setzte.

"Severus?", brachte sie kaum hörbar hervor, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, "Bist du es?"

"Ja, Liebste...", flüsterte er und küsste sanft ihre Wange. "Ich bin hier."

"Ich..." – erneut flossen Tränen über ihre Wangen – "Ich kann nicht mehr..."

"Hermione! Nicht aufgeben! Du schaffst das! Um des Kindes willen… für mich... für uns... Du bist immer so stark gewesen..." Severus rang um seine Fassung und auch Mdme Pomfrey musste sich zusammen reissen, beim Anblick der Beiden ihren Emotionen nicht freien Lauf zu lassen und zu weinen beginnen. Vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit wäre sie in Gelächter ausgebrochen, hätte ihr jemand gesagt, dieser kalte, emotionslose Professor könnte so etwas wie Liebe empfinden. Doch nun sah sie es mit eigenen Augen, und es brach ihr beinahe das Herz. Vor ihr sah sie nicht Lehrer und Schüler, nicht Severus und Hermione, sondern zwei Menschen, die sich gerne hatten. Es spielte keine Rolle, wer sie waren und was sie repräsentierten – nicht jetzt, denn er schien ihr wieder neuen Mut zu geben und Kraft zu schenken.

Sie liess ihnen noch einige Minuten, bevor sie zu Severus ging und ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er zuckte leicht ob der Berührung zusammen, nickte dann jedoch verstehend und stand auf. Es war Zeit für ihn zu gehen, obwohl er dies nicht gerne zugab, denn Hermione schien sich soweit wieder gefangen zu haben einen weiteren Anlauf zu wagen. Auch wenn es sein Kind war, das geboren werden sollte, so war es doch nicht sein Kampf – und das Krankenzimmer war zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt eine Arena, in der Männer keinen Platz hatten.

Hermione hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er bereits wieder aufgestanden war, denn eine neue Wehe durchzuckte sie und liess sie leise wimmern.

"Tu doch etwas!", fuhr er Mdme Pomfrey ungewollt harsch an, doch sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, blickte ihn statt dessen mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen an.

"Was glaubst du denn, was ich hier die ganze Zeit tue, verdammt noch mal! Däumchen drehen?"

Seinem Tonfall bewusst geworden entschuldigte er sich, und ebenso rasch beruhigte sich auch Mdme Pomfreys Gemüt wieder. "Schon in Ordnung, Severus... Ich glaube wir sind alle ein bisschen angespannt."

Er wollte gerade das Krankenzimmer verlassen, als sie ihn nochmals ansprach: "Noch etwas...: Wenn... wenn es nicht gut geht... ich glaube nicht, dass ich beide retten kann... für wen soll ich mich entscheiden?"

Das war eine schwierige Frage. War er wirklich der Richtige, diese zu beantworten? Er fühlte den bitteren Geschmack von Galle im Mund, während sein Verstand das Leben von Hermione und das des noch ungeborenen Kindes zueinander abwog. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Hier. Jetzt. Ein Leben für das andere. Im Grunde genommen war es Hermiones Entscheidung, denn schliesslich ging es um ihr Leben und das ihres Kindes, ihres gemeinsamen Kindes; doch nicht sie, sondern er war gefragt worden.

Nur ein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Ein Name. Hermione.

***

Snape kehrte, anstatt wie sonst üblich mit zackigem Schritt, schleppenden Ganges und hängenden Kopfes in den Keller zurück. Kurz vor dem Klassenzimmer straffte er behelfsmässig seine Schultern und trat ein. Die Schüler sassen immer noch auf ihren Plätzen, niemand hatte sich fortgewagt, und bei seinem Anblick verstummte das Getuschel augenblicklich.

Einen Blick auf die verbrannten Rückstände des begonnen Zaubertrankes und die Uhr werfend, entliess er die Kinder aus seiner Obhut und ging in seine privaten Räume. Die Zeit hätte nicht mehr ausgereicht, mit dem Trank von vorne zu beginnen, und er brauchte Zeit. Er musste alleine sein. Nachdenken. Mit seinen Gedanken immer noch bei Hermione entledigte er sich seiner Robe und setzte sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin, wo sie viele ihrer gemeinsamen Stunden verbracht hatten. 

Hatte er soeben das Todesurteil für ein Lebewesen ausgesprochen, das nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, wenigstens ein einziges Mal einen Atemzug zu tätigen? War es eine egoistische Entscheidung gewesen, sich für Hermione und gegen das Kind zu entscheiden? Der Schmerz in seiner Seele war beinahe körperlich zu spüren und er verzog leidvoll das Gesicht.

Die Götter spielten ihr eigenes Spiel, unabhängig von den Wünschen der Menschen, doch er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals wieder darunter zu leiden hätte. Wie konnten sie nur so grausam sein? Sein erster Impuls war gewesen, jede/n einzelne/n von ihnen zu verfluchen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Auch wenn sie Spass verstanden, so durfte man doch nicht mit ihnen spassen. Statt dessen zog er die Beine an den Körper, legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie und wandte sich mit seiner Bitte zur Göttin der Geburt – zu Eileithyia... vielleicht, ja vielleicht würde sie auf ihn hören; einen Mann, der um nichts Geringeres als das Leben seiner Liebsten und ihres Kindes bat.

*** ***

Hermione tauchte unter und fand sich auf einem ihr bereits bekannten Pfad wieder, vor ihr stand Hekate und blickte sie durchdringend an. Anstatt ihrer üblichen drei Hunde begleitete sie jedoch nur ein einzelner; schlank, mit spitzen Ohren und kurzem Fell: Ein Schakal – Anubis. Hermione schauderte als sie den Gott der Totenwelt erkannte und schaute fragend zur Göttin.

"Was tust du hier, mein Kind? Es ist noch nicht Zeit für dich, neu zu wählen!", sprach diese und wies auf den Weg, der vor Hermione lag: Hekate war die Göttin der Wegkreuzung, doch der Pfad auf den sie zeigte schien nirgends eine Abzweigung aufzweisen. Soweit das Auge reichte, eine einzige, gerade Linie. Diese Tatsache verwirrte Hermione mehr als der Schakal neben der Göttin.

"Keinen anderen Weg für dich, nicht wahr? Du hast den deinen bereits beschritten, erinnerst du dich noch? Verweile nicht, sondern folge deinem Schicksal." – Hermione bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle – "Tu es!"

Ob dieser barschen Worte zuckte sie zusammen und machte unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie jedoch inne, als hinter ihr ein leises Knurren zu vernehmen war. Sich langsam umdrehend fand sie Anubis auf dem Weg hinter ihr sitzen und sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf anstarren. 'Anubis, Gebieter über die Toten...', formten sich ihre Gedanken wie von selbst.

Es sah so aus, als würde der Schakal einerseits zustimmend nicken, andererseits den Kopf verneinend schütteln, und mit ihrem inneren Ohr vernahm sie seine Worte: "Hinter dir wartet mein Reich, und du bist jederzeit willkommen - bist du wirklich bereit, dieses jetzt schon zu betreten?"

Ein verlockendes Angebot.

***

Der Klang seines Namens von einer Drittperson ausgesprochen liess Severus hoch schrecken. War er eingenickt? Gut möglich, denn dass Feuer im Kamin war beinahe nieder gebrannt, und sein Magen protestierte laut. Er sah sich um, konnte aber niemanden ausmachen und drehte mit der unklaren Erinnerung an ein Gesicht im Feuer seinen Kopf wieder zurück zu den Flammen. Mdme Pomfrey blickte zu ihm und sprach erneut seinen Namen aus.

Ohne ihr die Möglichkeit weiter zu sprechen stand er hastig auf, rief ein "bin schon unterwegs" in Richtung ihrer Projektion und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Verwirrt schaute sie ihm nach und unterbrach kopfschüttelnd die Verbindung. Hatte er schon immer dazu tendiert, überstürzt zu handeln?

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er schwer atmend das Krankenzimmer erreichte, wo Mdme Pomfrey bereits mit breitem Grinsen die Türe aufhaltend auf ihn wartete. Er blickte nervös zu ihr und lief zu Hermiones Bett.

Sein Herz setzte einen Augenblick lang aus, als sie sich nicht zu bewegen schien, doch dann drehte sie ihm langsam den Kopf zu und lächelte matt. Sein Blick glitt von ihrem Kopf über ihren flachen Bauch bis zu den Füssen und zurück. Erst jetzt sah er das Bündel in ihrer Armbeuge liegen. Unfähig irgend etwas zu sagen zeigte er mit offenem Mund darauf, und Hermione nickte leicht.

Mit einem etwas dümmlichem Grinsen hob er es auf, schob die Decke vorsichtig auseinander und erhaschte seinen ersten Blick auf ihr Kind. Sein Kind. Tochter. Perfekt. Rosafarbene Haut. Schwarze Haare. Zwei Augen. Ohren, Nase, Mund... Arme, Beine... zehn Finger und zehn Zehen... Einfach perfekt.

Mdme Pomfrey war leise zum Bett getreten und beobachtete ihn. Dort schien ein neuer Severus Snape zu stehen, was ihre vor ihr liegende Aufgabe nur noch schwerer machte. Er bemerkte ihre Augen auf ihm, senkte verständnisvoll den Kopf und flüsterte leise, um das Kind nicht aufzuwecken: "Geh nur, Poppy. Tu deine Pflicht.". Er schaute ihr nicht nach, als sie das Zimmer verliess, sondern wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder seiner Tochter und Hermione zu.

"Ist sie nicht schön?", hauchte sie, immer noch erschöpft von der schweren Geburt aber nichts desto trotz überglücklich.

"Und wie heisst sie?", fragte er, doch Hermione zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, kaum hatte sie das Kind in den Armen gehalten, dass Severus einen Namen wählen sollte, nicht sie – und so hatte sie darauf gewartet, dass er kam und ihr dieses Geschenk brachte. Er verstand.

Nicht irgendein Name sollte es sein... Sein Kopf war leer. Woher sollte er bloss einen Namen her zaubern? 'Willst du mir deinen Namen nicht verraten, meine Kleine?', fragte er im Geiste und betrachtete seine Tochter eindringlich.

Und plötzlich war er da, wie wenn er ihn schon immer gewusst hätte. "Ebony.", flüsterte er, "Ebony Snape."

Hermione schaute zufrieden zu ihm hoch und nickte zustimmend. "Mmhh... gefällt mir... aber vielleicht doch eher... Ebony Granger?"

Bei diesen Worten musste Severus leise auflachen. Da kam wohl noch einiges auf ihn zu, wenn sie ihm jetzt schon Paroli zu bieten versuchte. Sie war und blieb ein Sturkopf. Das Gewicht in seinen Armen etwas verlagernd beugte er sich zu Hermione hinunter und drückte ihr nach einem leisen "Ich liebe dich – euch beide." einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Einen Augenblick verblieben sie in dieser Stellung, obwohl er hinter sich das Oeffnen der Türe hörte, näherkommende Schritte und ein leises Räuspern zu vernehmen waren.

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, ohne sich umzudrehen, und legte das Kind wieder in Hermiones Arme zurück, welche mit erstarrtem Gesicht auf die Erscheinung hinter ihm blickte. Erst jetzt drehte er sich um. Zuerst streifte sein Blick den von Mdme Pomfrey; "Ist schon in Ordnung Poppy, mach dir keine Sorgen.", versuchte er ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen und liess seine Augen zur zweiten Gestalt gleiten.

Diese schaute von ihm, zu Hermione, zum Kind und wieder zurück. "Dann darf ich dem Vater wohl endlich gratulieren?" Es war keine Frage, die Albus Dumbledore da stellte, sondern mehr eine Feststellung. Sein Gesicht war ernst, ebenso seine Haltung; "Du weißt, wo mein Büro ist, Severus.", fügte er kühl hinzu und verliess den Raum wieder, ohne auf die Reaktion des Angesprochenen wartend.

*** * *  E N D E  * * ***

++++++++++++++++

Puh! Jetzt wisst ihr, weshalb es mit dem Update so lange gedauert hat - Ich wollte das Kapitel nicht in kürzere Sequenzen unterteilen und war ausserdem überaus beschäftigt mit anderen Geschichten zu lesen.

Und nun ist es soweit... alles nimmt ein Ende, auch meine Geschichte ;-) ... Nicht das Ende, welches ihr erwartet habt? Nun, es gibt noch einen Epilog; muss ja wohl sein, um noch einiges Ungesagtes zu klären... ich arbeite bereits daran und sollte es in den nächsten Tagen uploaden können – hoffentlich.

Ich hoffe, die Story hat euch genauso gut gefallen wie mir und möchte mich bei allen Lesen bedanken (denen, die zwar gelesen aber nicht gereviewt haben und speziell denen, die es getan haben, manche sogar mehrmals *zulächelunddankedankedankesagend*), welche gemeinsam mit mir einen Teil von Hermiones und Severus (und Ebonys) Lebenspfad entlang gewandert sind.


	17. Epilog

_Disclaimer:_ - siehe Teil 1 

-+- **Epilog** -+-

"Vielen Dank für dein rasches Kommen, Severus."

"Du hast ja in deinem Brief erwähnt, dass es dringend sei.", gab Snape kühl zurück, sein Vis-à-vis eingehend musternd. Erschrocken stellte er fest, wie rasch Albus Dumbledore in den letzten Jahren gealtert war. Kummer und Sorgen hatten die bereits früher schon existenten Falten in dessen Gesicht merklich vertieft, und dunkle Ringe standen unter seinen Augen. Seine Schultern waren nicht mehr so gestrafft wie früher, und er schien an Gewicht verloren zu haben. Was war geschehen?

"Wie geht es Hermione?", fragte Dumbledore mit nervösem Unterton und fingerte an der Tasse auf dem Tisch vor ihm herum. Den sonst so selbstsicher auftretenden Mann, den Snape einmal gekannt hatte, schien verschwunden zu sein - im Moment brachte dieser es nicht einmal fertig, ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen.

"Gut."

"Und der Kleinen?"

"Auch gut...", erwiderte Snape ungeduldig. Dumbledore hatte ihn wohl kaum rufen lassen, um über seine Familie zu plaudern. Nicht plötzlich nach so langer Zeit. "Das interessiert dich doch nicht wirklich, oder? Hör auf, meine kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden und komm endlich zur Sache... Was. Willst. Du."

"Ich...", Dumbledore gab ein kurzes, nervöses Lachen von sich, "Wir wollen dich zurück, Severus... als Professor für Zaubertränke."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille. Snape hatte Luft geholt um etwas zu erwidern, atmete jedoch langsam wieder aus ohne zu antworten, wohl wissend, dass in diesem Moment nichts im entferntesten Höfliches aus seinem Mund gekommen wäre. Im Grunde genommen hatte er genau dies erwartet, als für das Gespräch nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt war, doch es nun mit eigenen Ohren zu hören verblüffte ihn trotzdem. Gleichzeitig stiegen längst vergessene und verdrängte Erinnerungen in sein Bewusstsein und Wut kochte in ihm hoch.

Dumbledore sah die widersprüchlichen Gefühle über das Gesicht von Snape ziehen und wartete. Schliesslich fand dieser seine Stimme wieder, nun jedoch einige Nuancen tiefer als vorher und wesentlich schärfer: "Wie schön. Und wieso glaubst du, sollte ich das ebenfalls wollen? Nachdem... Nachdem du mich in Schande aus Hogwarts gejagt hast? Nachdem du es zehn Jahre, zehn verdammte Jahre lang, nicht einmal für nötig befunden hast, dich wenigstens ein einziges Mal zu melden? Nicht einmal eine Zeile um dich zu erkundigen, wie es mir geht? Wie es uns geht? Nach allem was vorgefallen ist, erwartest du, dass ich mich dir nun aus lauter Dankbarkeit für dieses Angebot vor die Füsse werfen soll und darum flehen, wieder nach deiner Pfeife zu tanzen zu dürfen?"

Das war selbst für Dumbledore zuviel, der sich vorgenommen hatte, egal was Snape sagen würde, ruhig zu bleiben. Snapes Worte, vor allem der Schlussteil seiner kleinen Rede, waren äusserst verletzend gewesen. Aufgrund dessen Tonfalles erkannte Dumbledore, wie aufgebracht und wütend Snape im Grunde genommen war, es aber nicht offen zeigen wollte. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sie beide die Nacht seines Wegganges von Hogwarts überwunden und verarbeitet hatten, doch dies schien weder bei ihm noch bei Snape der Fall zu sein. Mit Absicht hatte er sich danach nicht mehr gemeldet in der Hoffnung, es würde Gras über die Sache wachsen, doch nun musste er mit Verdruss feststellen, wie falsch dies gewesen war. "Severus, ich bitte dich. Du weisst genau, dass ich damals keine andere Wahl hatte... Hermione war deine SCHÜLERIN, verdammt noch mal!", gab Dumbledore verteidigend zurück.

"Man hat IMMER eine Wahl! Das hast du mir selbst vor langer Zeit einmal gesagt!", zischte Snape zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hindurch, seine Wut nicht mehr länger aus seiner Stimme zu bannen versuchend. Es war ihm nach wie vor rätselhaft, was Dumbledore veranlasst haben könnte, ihn wieder nach Hogwarts zurück holen zu wollen. Seit Snape vor über zehn Jahren entlassen wurde, nachdem seine Beziehung zu Hermione bekannt geworden war, hatte weder Dumbledore noch einer der übrigen Lehrer je wieder ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt – abgesehen von Poppy Pomfrey.

Sie hatte zu ihnen gehalten von dem Moment an, als sie Snape aus seinem Klassenzimmer geholt und zu Hermione gebracht hatte; als sie entdecken durfte, dass er zu Liebe und Hingabe fähig war, unabhängig der Konsequenzen für ihn und seine Zukunft. Es hatte ihr damals zutiefst widerstrebt Dumbledore zu benachrichtigen, obwohl es ihre Aufgabe gewesen war, und wenn Snape sie nicht an ihre Pflicht erinnert hätte, so hätte sie geschwiegen. Sie hatte sich schwere Vorwürfe deswegen gemacht und gedacht, er würde ihr nie verzeihen – was er auch nicht getan hatte, denn aus seiner Sicht hatte sie keinen Fehler begangen. Von diesem Augenblick an hatte sich eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen gebildet, die noch bis zu diesem Tage anhielt. Mdme Pomfrey hatte den Rest des Schuljahres während des Unterrichtes auf Klein-Ebony aufgepasst, und als Hermione Hogwarts verliess, konnte sie das Kind nicht einfach aufgeben. So kam sie regelmässig, mindestens ein Mal im Monat, zu Besuch.

Hermione war es gestattet worden, bis zu ihrem Abschluss an der Schule zu bleiben, doch er hatte bereits am nächsten Tag seine Zimmer und seinen Posten räumen müssen. Es hatte nicht vieler Worte von Dumbledore bedurft, ihm dies klar zu machen. Sein Blick, als er Snape mit dem Kind auf dem Arm Hermione küssend gesehen hatte, hatte mehr als genug ausgesagt. Ein wissender, enttäuschter Blick. Er hatte es schon lange vorher gewusst, wer der Vater war, wollte ihnen beiden aber die Chance geben, von sich aus zu ihm zu kommen und es zu erzählen – doch sie hatten die Gelegenheit ungenutzt versteichen lassen, und so hatte er gehandelt.

Sowohl Dumbledore wie auch Snape sahen sich eine Weile schweigend an, bis Snape die Stille brach und nun wesentlich ruhiger den eigentlichen Grund seiner Anwesenheit ansprach: "Und überhaupt... Wieso ich? Warum jetzt? Es ist doch mitten während des Schuljahres?"

***

Schwarze Kleidung, lange schwarze Haare, dunkelbraune Augen und bleiche Haut – man hätte die Gestalt beinahe für ein Geschöpf der Nacht halten können, wäre sie nicht mitten am Tage, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und leise ein Lied summend, durch die Nockturngasse geschlendert.

Die Gasse hatte sich in den letzten zehn Jahren, merklich verändert: Obwohl sie nach wie vor auf viele düster und unheimlich wirkte, so waren die meisten Läden, welche sich mit den dunklen und verbotenen Künsten beschäftigten, verschwunden. Sie war zwar noch immer nicht zu vergleichen mit der Winkelgasse, doch das störte die Gestalt, welche hie und da anhielt um die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern zu betrachten, nicht.

Sie fühlte sich hier zu Hause – und war es auch: Im ersten Stock des mit undefinierbarer Farbe angestrichenen Hauses am anderen Ende der Gasse war sie aufgewachsen – und tat es immer noch, denn schliesslich war sie erst neun Jahre alt. 'Zehn!', dachte sie, , Ich bin zehn!', und vollführte einen kleinen Hüpfer, wobei sie beinahe über ihre (ebenfalls schwarze) Katze gestolpert wäre. "Neit! Hör endlich auf, mir zwischen den Beinen hindurch zu schleichen!", tadelte sie ihre Begleiterin, welches sie mit hellgrünen Augen unschuldig anstarrte. Kopfschüttelnd aber nicht minder fröhlich setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

"Ebony Granger?", vernahm sie eine angenehme, männliche Stimme aus dem Halbschatten der Seitengasse, die sie soeben passiert hatte. Ueberrascht hielt sie inne, neigte lauschend den Kopf etwas zur Seite ('wie ihre Mutter', dachte der Fremde) und schaute sich um, doch sie konnte den Sprecher nicht entdecken. Mit den Schultern zuckend wollte sie ihren Weg fort setzen, als sie erneut angesprochen wurde. "Du bist doch Ebony Granger, oder?" – nein, das war sie nicht, doch sie schwieg. Ihr Vater hatte ihre Mutter zwar nie geheiratet (sie brauchten beide ihren Freiraum), hatte sie aber legal anerkannt, kurz nachdem sie zu zweit von Hogwarts nach London gekommen waren, und von diesem Zeitpunkt an hiess sie Ebony Snape.

Ein ihr unbekannter Mann trat aus der Gasse hinaus, und Ebony musterte ihn scheinbar ohne Gefühlsregung. Er sah gut aus! Schätzungsweise Anfang dreissig, ziemlich gross, mit stahlblauen Augen und hellblonden Haaren. Sie nickte leicht und fragte mit kontrollierter Stimme, die so gar nicht zu ihrem Alter passte: "Sollte ich sie kennen?"

Das Lächeln des Fremden, welches seine Augen nicht ganz zu erreichen schien, wurde breiter. 'Wie ihr Vater.', dachte er und fügte laut hinzu: "Ich glaube nicht... ich bin mit deiner Mutter zur Schule gegangen."

"Oh, cool!", freute Ebony sich. Wer er wohl war? Einer ihrer Freunde von damals? Ein Verehrer? Ihre Mutter hatte immer wieder Anekdoten aus ihrer Schulzeit erzählt, doch vieles war ungesagt geblieben. Obwohl Ebony wusste, dass früher ab und zu ehemalige Schulfreunde ihrer Mutter zu Besuch gekommen waren, war dies nicht mehr der Fall gewesen, seit sie alt genug war sich zu erinnern – sie konnte sich nicht einmal rühmen, dem berühmten Harry Potter begegnet zu sein (was vermutlich nicht zuletzt an ihrem Vater lag, denn jedes Mal wenn ihre Mutter dessen Name erwähnte, zuckte er unmerklich zusammen). Die einzige Verbindung zu Hogwarts war Poppy Pomfrey, welche regelmässig vorbei kam um zu plaudern und einzukaufen.

Erneut betrachtete sie den Mann von oben bis unten, den sie mittlerweile nicht mehr als Fremden betrachten konnte, denn schliesslich kannte er ja ihre Mutter. "Gryffindor?", überlegte sie laut und wusste im gleichen Moment, dass dem nicht so sein konnte. Nein, er sah nicht wie einer aus diesem Haus aus... sie liess sich dabei eher von einem inneren Gefühl leiten, als dass sie es hätte beschwören können; sie kannte ja nur eine Person um zu vergleichen.

Seine Augen blitzten, als er ein hartes Lachen von sich gab und abwinkte: "Nein, Slytherin... mein Name ist Draco Malfoy", und mit diesen Worten streckte er seine Hand aus, als wollte er Ebony berühren, zog diese aber sofort wieder zurück.

Hatte sich Ebony getäuscht, oder war es plötzlich kälter geworden?

***

Dumbledore wandte seinen Blick von Snape ab und schaute ins Leere. Er hatte seine Maske fallen gelassen und sah nun um weitere zehn Jahre gealtert aus. "Harry... Potter... ist... uhm..."

"Tot?", fragte Snape leise. Ein kalter Schauer rann ihm den Rücken hinunter. Sosehr er diesen Jungen ('Nein, er ist kein Junge mehr.', korrigierte sich Snape mental) auch verabscheute, so war die Vorstellung seines Todes alles andere als erfreulich. Er konnte sich die Panik geradezu vorstellen, in welche die gesamte Magierwelt ausbrechen würde, sollte dies den Tatsachen entsprechen. Harry Potter war das Symbol für den Sieg des Guten über das Böse und der Grossteil der Zauberer glaubte, solange er lebte, konnte ihnen nichts Schreckliches mehr widerfahren – auch wenn Snape selbst nicht dieser Ansicht war.

"Nein, nein...", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "nun ja... glauben wir zumindest... Wir sind nicht ganz sicher... vielleicht..."

Bevor er weiter Unsinn von sich geben konnte, unterbrach ihn Snape erneut: "Und was hat das alles damit zu tun, dass ich wieder nach Hogwarts zurück kehren sollte?" Langsam dämmerte es ihm, doch er wollte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen.

"Am besten kommst du mit auf die Krankenstation und schaust es dir an, Severus." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Dumbledore und winkte Snape, ihm zu folgen.

Schweigend legten sie den Weg zu Mdme Pomfreys Arbeitsort zurück, welche bereits an der Türe auf ihr Kommen gewartet hatte, eine besorgte Miene zur Schau tragend. Nun war sie es, die die Führung übernommen hatte und geleitete Snape zu einem etwas abseits gelegenen Bett. Zu einem leeren Bett. Scheinbar.

Snape hatte gerade Luft geholt um etwas Sarkastisches zu sagen, als aus dem Augenwinkel heraus ein Flackern vernahm. Erneut fokussierte sich sein Blick auf das Bett vor ihm, und nun sah er, was Dumbledore so verzweifelt versucht hatte zu beschreiben: Einen Augenblick lang war das Bett leer, doch dann flimmerte die Luft und Harry tauchte auf... nur kurz, dann flackerte dessen Erscheinung wieder und verschwand, um erneut auf dieselbe Art wieder zu erscheinen.

"Was...", begann Snape.

"Wir wissen es nicht. Als wir ihn heute Morgen im Gästezimmer gefunden hatten, befand er sich bereits in diesem Zustand und wir hatten Mühe, ihn überhaupt hierher zu schaffen. Mdme Pomfrey hat ihn gründlich untersucht, konnte aber nichts genaues feststellen. Einen Fluch können wir mit Sicherheit ausschliessen, aber..."

"Einen Zaubertrank...", mutmasste Snape, und sowohl Dumbledore wie auch Mdme Pomfrey nickten bestätigend. Nun fügten sich die einzelnen Puzzleteile in Snapes Kopf zu einem Ganzen zusammen, und er erlaubte sich, seinen bisher nur wage angenommenen Verdacht laut auszusprechen: "Draco Malfoy!", zischte er.

***

Sein Lächeln flackerte ein wenig enttäuscht, als sie seinen Namen nicht zu kennen schien. "Hat deine Mutter denn nie von mir erzählt?", fragte er nach und Ebony schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Nein, weder ihr Vater, welcher ja Slytherins Hauslehrer gewesen war, noch ihre Mutter hatten je diesen Namen erwähnt. "Wie schade.", bemerkte er.

Ebony trat ungeduldig von einem Fuss auf den anderen. Sie hatte von ihrer Mutter etwas Geld in die Hand gedrückt bekommen um Brot kaufen zu gehen und hätte schon längst wieder zu Hause sein müssen. Vielleicht würde sie sich freuen, wenn sie diesen Draco Malfoy mitbringen würde? Dann könnten sie über alte Zeiten plaudern und Ebony würde endlich mehr erfahren. "Ich sollte eigentlich schon längst wieder zu Hause sein... Wollen Sie nicht mitkommen? Dad ist nicht da, aber Mom würde sich bestimmt freuen!"

***

Vor ein paar Jahren war Mdme Pomfrey wieder einmal zu Besuch gekommen, doch anstatt wie sonst immer fröhlich und beschwingt die neuesten Geschichten zu erzählen, sah sie äusserst wütend aus. Hermione hatte Tee und Gebäck aufgetragen, was jedoch unbeachtet auf dem Tisch vergessen blieb, als ihre Besucherin den Grund für ihre schlechte Laune darbrachte:

Nach Snapes "Weggang" von Hogwarts war ein temporärer Lehrer eingestellt worden, um bis zum Ende des Schuljahres zu unterrichten. Ihm folgte eine Frau, welche jedoch nur zwei Jahre geblieben war, bis jeder der Professoren wie auch der Schüler ihr Gejammer bezüglich der schulischen Anlagen (vor allem aber wegen des Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmers) gründlich satt hatten. Danach kam wieder ein Mann, der aber bereits nach einem Jahr das Handtuch geworfen hatte – ein ehemaliger Hufflepuff war einfach nicht der Richtige um Slytherins Hauslehrer zu sein. Schliesslich glaubte man endlich einen passenden Lehrer gefunden zu haben, doch auch dieser schien ein Fehlgriff gewesen zu sein, und nach drei Jahren schob man ihn nach Beauxbatons ab.

Und dann? Dann war Draco Malfoy angekrochen gekommen. Er war zwar nie ein Death Eater geworden, sonst würde er vermutlich heute noch in Azkaban vor sich hin rotten, hatte sich aber trotzdem einiges zu schulden lassen kommen. Vielleicht hatte er Dumbledore in einem seiner gütigen Momente erwischt, Snape wusste es nicht und wollte es auch nicht wissen, aber dieser hatte ihm verziehen – ebenso wie Snape damals – und ihm die Stelle als Zaubertrank-Lehrer angeboten.

Im Grunde genommen hatte Dumbledore keine andere Wahl gehabt, den niemand sonst hatte sich für den berühmt berüchtigten Job beworben, doch dies hatte die Tatsache für Snape nicht leichter zu verdauen gemacht: Die Vorstellung das ein Abschaum wie Malfoy SEINE Utensilien gebrauchte, an SEINEM Pult sass und in SEINEM Bett schlief.

Draco Malfoy war nicht wirklich der beste Lehrer für dieses Fach, den Hogwarts je gehabt hatte (diese Ehre blieb Severus Snape zuteil, einem wahren Meister der Zaubertränke), doch er hatte einige Jahre an einer Universität in Skandinavien studiert, was ihn ausreichend qualifizierte... und er hatte seine Arbeit gewissenhaft erledigt.

Snape hatte schon damals geahnt, als Poppy ihnen davon erzählt hatte, dass dies nicht gutgehen konnte. Und doch... er hatte sich auf die Zunge gebissen und geschwiegen, denn schliesslich hatte er mit Hogwarts nichts mehr zu tun. Die Schule war weit, weit weg für ihn, beinahe auf einem anderen Planeten, und so hatte er seinen Aerger geschluckt und sich nicht mehr weiter darum gekümmert. Bis heute.

Während sich in den Gedanken von Snape der damalige Nachmittag nochmals abspielte, erzählte Dumbledore, wie es zum Vorfall mit Harry gekommen war. Auch wenn Snape seinen Erinnerungen nachhing, so nahm er doch jedes Wort auf, das gesprochen wurde: Harry war spät abends eingetroffen um mit Dumbledore über etwas zu sprechen, dass ihn zutiefst zu beunruhigen schien. Es war schon nach Mitternacht, und so entschieden sie beide, dass es bis am nächsten Tag warten konnte... doch am Morgen...

Dumbledore hatte die Lehrerschaft zusammen gerufen, kaum war Harry gefunden worden: Der Einzige, der nicht erschienen war, war Draco Malfoy gewesen. Ihre Schlüsse daraus ziehend hatten sie augenblicklich das Ministerium benachrichtigt um eine Untersuchung einzuleiten. Harry würde bis auf Weiteres in Hogwarts belassen werden – in seinem jetzigen Zustand war er so oder so praktisch nicht transportfähig.

"Ich hätte dir schon vom ersten Tag an sagen können, dass Malfoys Anstellung keine weise Entscheidung gewesen war... aber ich war ja nicht hier.", begann Snape die Unterhaltung, als sie wieder zu Dumbledores Büro zurück gekehrt waren.

Dumbledore hörte die versteckte Anschuldigung klar aus den Worten heraus, entschied sich aber, nicht darauf einzugehen. Er war nicht bereit die Sache, welche vor genau zehn Jahren geschehen war, nochmals zu diskutieren – geschweige denn die Tatsache, dass er mit seiner Güte zu weit gegangen war, als er Draco eingestellt hatte. "Nun? Können wir auf dich zählen?", fragte er statt dessen.

"...was ist mit meiner Familie?"

Aufgrund der unerwarteten Ereignisse des Tages hatte er die Tatsache völlig ausser Acht gelassen, dass Snape nun nicht mehr alleine und unabhängig war. Er sah immer noch den Professor für Zaubertränke in dem Mann vor ihm, den er vor einem Jahrzehnt das letzte Mal gesehen und gesprochen hatte, nicht jemanden mit Frau und Kind. Doch er liess sich nichts anmerken, zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und erwiderte: "Wie du weißt, haben wir noch andere Professoren hier, welche eine Familie haben... Nimm zum Beispiel Madame Sprout, deren Mann und Kinder in Glasgow wohnen... Du führst ein gutgehendes Geschäft in London, und es ist ja nicht so, dass du über das Wochenende in Hogwarts bleiben müsstest."

"Du erwartest von mir, dass ich sie zurück lasse? Ohne Schutz? Während ein irrer Malfoy durch die Gegend rennt und versucht Leute verschwinden zu lassen ?"

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Hermione oder deiner Tochter irgendeine Gefahr droht..."

"Wirklich?", fragte Snape ungläubig, und als er keine weitere Reaktion von Dumbledore erhielt – was auf ein "Ja" zu schliessen schien – erhob er sich vom Stuhl und fuhr fort: "In diesem Falle tut es mir leid, aber ich muss dein Angebot ablehnen. Sollte das Ministerium meine Hilfe bei der Suche eines Gegenmittels für den Zaubertrank, den Mr. Potter anscheinend eingenommen hat, anfordern, werde ich diese selbstverständlich leisten. Des Weiteren jedoch müsst ihr auf meine Unterstützung verzichten. Und nun entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss nach Hause; meine Tochter hat heute Geburtstag."

Er war bereits bei der Türe angelangt, als Dumbledore das Wort erhob: "Denk wenigstens darüber nach, Severus, bitte. Wir brauchen dich hier."

"Vergiss es.", waren seine letzten Worte und er verliess das Zimmer.

Dumbledore schaute enttäuscht zu, wie die Türe langsam wieder ins Schloss fiel. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, seine Worte oder wenigstens der Anblick von Harrys Zustand könnten Snape umstimmen, doch dieser war stur wie eh und je. Gedanken verloren spielte er mit einem Stück Papier, welches man auf dem Bett im Gästezimmer gefunden hatte, wo Harry einquartiert gewesen war. Akkurat gefaltet, mit einem weinroten Wachssiegel, der Rune 'Naudhiz' darauf eingeprägt.

Er hoffe wirklich Recht zu haben, was Hermione betraf.

***

Snape war noch immer ziemlich wütend, als er in Hogsmeade ankam um nach London zurück zu apparieren, und so entschied er sich, anstatt direkt zu Hause anzukommen, einen Umweg via den Leaky Cauldron zu machen.

In einem Nebenraum des Pubs, speziell für diesen Zweck angelegt (um die bereits anwesenden Gäste nicht durch das plötzliche Erscheinen von Personen zu erschrecken), tauchte Snape auf und ging zum Tresen.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Snape", grüsste der Barkeeper fröhlich und Snape zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Auch nach 10 Jahren hatte er sich noch nicht daran gewöhnen können, nicht mehr als 'Professor Snape' angesprochen und mit einem gewissen Mass an Furcht und Respekt behandelt zu werden. "Das Uebliche?", fuhr der Barkeeper unbekümmert fort.

Snape nickte, nahm seinen Single Malt Whiskey entgegen und setzte sich an einen freien Tisch in der hinteren Ecke des Pubs. Auch wenn er Dumbledores Angebot abgelehnt hatte - wie hätte er es auch annehmen und seine Familie zurück lassen können - so stellte er bereits in Gedanken Mutmassungen über den Zaubertrank an, welcher Harry in diesen Zustand versetzt haben mochte. Sosehr er es auch zu verdrängen versuchte; es war eine Herausforderung und die Neugierde hatte ihn gepackt.

Was war der Grund dafür, dass Harry immer noch "hier" war und nicht "verschwunden" (was seiner Meinung nach die eigentliche Absicht gewesen war)? Hatte Draco den Trank falsch dosiert? Waren die einzelnen Zutaten nicht komplett auf einander abgestimmt? Warum ausgerechnet Harry Potter? Folgte Draco weiterhin den Ideologien von Voldemort, obwohl dieser nun endgültig besiegt war?

Der einzige Grund, weshalb Voldemort Harry gejagt hatte, war, dass er eine Gefahr für ihn dargestellt hatte. Doch Draco hätte sich deshalb keine Sorgen zu machen gebraucht. Nun gut, sie hatten sich von ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen an gehasst... aber schliesslich war Harry ein reinblütiger Zauberer, und sowohl Voldemort wie auch Grindelwald hatten es an und für sich nicht auf solche abgesehen gehabt. 'Was ist, wenn Malfoy tatsächlich die Absicht hat, Voldemorts Werk fort zu führen? Wenn er ebenfalls nach Macht giert?...', liess Snape seine Gedanken wandern, als er plötzlich von seinem Platz aufsprang, dabei das noch halbvolle Glas Whiskey beinahe umkippte und zur Türe eilte.

Er hörte nicht, dass der Barkeeper seiner Tochter noch alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschte, denn das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Wieso war er nicht früher darauf gekommen? Voldemorts Hauptziel waren Muggle-Geborene gewesen, und von denen lag ihm eine besonders am Herzen... jemand, der im Moment alleine mit seiner Tochter zu Hause war.

Als er jedoch zur Türe hinaus trat, zwang er sich zu einem mehr oder weniger gemässigten Tempo um nicht unnötig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Eilig ging er die Winkelgasse entlang, durch einen schmalen Seitenweg und in die Nockturngasse, wo sein Schritt wieder schneller wurde. Diese Gasse war, obwohl sie sich bedeutend zum Besseren verändert hatte, nicht so stark besucht wie die Winkelgasse.

Dies war nur einer der Gründe, weshalb Snape sich das Haus, in dem sie nun wohnten und arbeiteten, ausgesucht hatte. Er führte gemeinsam mit Hermione ein Geschäft für Zaubertränke aller Art, sowie einzelner Zutaten und Zubehör. Hier musste er keine Angst haben, dass die Passanten "einfach mal so" hinein geschlendert kamen, alles anfassten und wieder gingen, ohne etwas zu kaufen: Niemand "bummelte" in der Nockturngasse – auch heute noch nicht. Die Kunden kamen, weil sie etwas brauchten und wussten, dass sie es bei ihnen finden würden. Sie betraten das Geschäft, wählten aus, bezahlten und gingen wieder. Beste Qualität, bester Preis und beste Bedienung (zumindest seit Hermione sich um den Verkauf kümmerte und Snape sich vom vorderen Teil des Ladens fern hielt)... Auch Poppy Pomfrey bezog ihre Arzneien und Tränke weiterhin von Snape und nicht von Hogwarts Zaubertrank-Lehrer – egal, wer den Posten gerade inne hatte – und blieb dann meistens gleich das ganze Wochenende.

Er hatte ihr Geschäft erreicht und betrat das Haus durch den Kundeneingang. Die Türe war nur angelehnt gewesen, doch von Hermione fehlte jede Spur. "Hermione?", rief Snape fragend, sein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen spürend. Nichts. "Hermione?", dieses Mal etwas lauter. Wieder nichts. Wo war sie?

Mit wenigen Schritten legte er die Distanz vom Eingang zur Treppe in den ersten Stock zurück, das Geländer mit klammen Fingern umfassend. Die Türe zum Wohnbereich war weit offen, und noch immer keine Hermione in Sicht.

Kaum hatte er den Korridor im ersten Stock erreicht, als er ein leises Weinen hörte. "Ebony?", fragte er dieses Mal, und das Geräusch stoppte einen Moment, bevor es lauter wurde und seine Tochter ihm in die Arme fiel.

"Dad", schluchzte sie.

"Ebony, was ist los? Wo ist deine Mutter?"

Zuerst brachte sie nichts heraus ausser einigen unartikulierten Lauten, bevor sie zu stammeln begann: "Dad, da war ein Mann...."

Snape zuckte zusammen. Er war zu spät gekommen. "Was? Was ist? Nun erzähl schon.", sagte er, härter als beabsichtigt. Zumindest hatte es eine positive Wirkung: Ebony hatte zu weinen aufgehört und schluckte einmal leer, bevor sie zu sprechen begann:

Sie erzählte von Malfoy, wie sie ihm begegnet war und mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Dass sie ihn eingeladen hatte mit zu kommen, er aber abgelehnt (bei diesen Worten atmete Snape hörbar aus) und ihr statt dessen einen Brief für ihre Mutter mitgegeben hatte. Kaum hatte Hermione den Brief gelesen, hatte sie sich im Wohnzimmer eingeschlossen und die Türe weder geöffnet, noch Antwort auf Ebonys Klopfen und Bitten gegeben.

Snape eilte zur Wohnzimmertüre und polterte daran. "Hermione, mach auf!", doch auch jetzt gab sie keine Antwort. Er trat einige Schritte zurück und öffnete die Türe mit einem "Alohamora", welche weit aufschwang und beinahe aus den Angeln gerissen wurde.

Dann sah er sie. Halb sass sie, halb lag sie auf dem Sofa, bewusstlos, den Brief in der einen Hand und in der anderen... "Brandy?", gab er erstaunt von sich. Er hastete zu ihr hinüber, Ebony derweil blieb beim Eingang stehen, ihre Katze fest umklammert.

Vorsichtig schüttelte er Hermione, doch sie gab nur ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich und kuschelte sich zusammen. Snape zog den Brief (akkurat gefaltet, mit einem weinroten Wachssiegel, der Rune 'Naudhiz' darauf eingeprägt) aus ihrer Hand, öffnete diesen und las, während jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verschwand: 'Du bist die nächste auf der Liste, Schlammblut.'

In einer einzigen Bewegung drehte er sich zu seiner Tochter um: "Geh packen."

"Aber..." – "Geh!", und Ebony verschwand in ihr Zimmer.

Nun war Eile angeboten. Ihre zwei Hauselfen herbei rufend befahl er der einen, zu 'Sack & Pack' zu gehen, damit sie in einer Stunde ihr Gepäck abholen würden, die andere sandte er zu Willow Gingerbear. Er selbst machte sich ebenfalls daran, sowohl seine wie auch Hermiones Sachen zusammen zu suchen, während diese auf dem Sofa ihren Rausch ausschlief. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, zu gerne hätte er ihr Gesellschaft geleistet.

Willow erschien nach zehn Minuten und blickte ihn fragend an. Sie hatten sie vor Jahren kennen gelernt, als sie im Laden nach einem Trank gegen Bauchschmerzen (für ihre Schlange 'Walnut') fragte. Hermione hatte die knapp ein Meter fünzig grosse Frau sofort ins Herz geschlossen, und sie war sowohl Hermione wie auch Snape eine gute und teure Freundin geworden. Auch wenn sie beide am Liebsten zu Hause blieben, so verreisten sie Ebony zu Liebe während des Sommers trotzdem jeweils einige Wochen. Während dieser Zeit achtete Willow auf das Geschäft und das Haus. Sie kannte sich beinahe so gut wie Snape mit Zaubertränken aus, obwohl sie nie verraten hatte, woher sie dieses Wissen hatte.

Nun hoffte er, als sie jetzt vor ihm stand und zu ihm hoch schaute, dass sie es wieder tun könnte – dieses Mal auf unbestimmte Zeit hinaus. Mit wenigen Worten erklärte er ihr die Lage (selten war ihm in seinem bisherigen Leben jemand mit einem so wachen Verstand und Intellekt wie Willow ihn besass, begegnet - stellte er auch jetzt wieder fest) und sie nickte akzeptierend, kaum hatte er fertig gesprochen.

"Ich verstehe es, Severus... Mach dir keine Sorgen, das Haus ist bei mir und Walnut in guten Händen.", sprach sie leise und umschloss seine Hände mit den ihren. Bei jeder anderen Person, abgesehen von seiner Familie, wäre er ob solcher Initimität zurück geschreckt, doch nicht bei ihr. Dies war Willow, keine 'andere Person'. "Gebt gut auf euch acht und wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, dann wisst ihr, wo ihr mich findet!", und bevor er antworten konnte, war sie zu Hermione hinüber gegangen, hatte ihr zärtlich über den Kopf gestrichen und sich ein Stockwerk tiefer in den Laden begeben. Sie hasste Abschiede, genau wie er.

***

Das Gepäck war in der Zwischenzeit abgeholt worden, und während Snape auf Ebony wartete, schrieb er eine Verfügung zu Gunsten von Willow nieder; sollte ihnen etwas passieren, würde das Haus mitsamt Geschäft in Willows Besitz übergehen. Es war das Mindeste, was er für sie tun konnte.

"Willst du Mom nicht aufwecken?", fragte Ebony leise, als sie in das Wohnzimmer trat.

Snape blickte von ihr zu Hermione und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn sie noch eine Weile in diesem... Zustand bleibt... Wo ist Night? Hast du sie dabei?"

Ebony zeigte auf die hinter ihr sitzende Katze. "Hier, Dad... und sie heisst Neit, nicht Night!", belehrte sie ihn und freute sich, als seine Mundwinkeln leicht zuckten. Solange ihr Vater sich noch über den Namen ihrer Katze lustig machen konnte (was er tat, seit Ebony sie besass), stand noch nicht alles beim Schlimmsten.

Ihr Vater stand auf und ging zur Kommode, um die Schachtel Flohpulver hervor zu holen. Danach nahm er Hermione auf den Arm, wies Ebony an, ihre Katze aufzuheben und sich an seiner Robe fest zu halten und streute das Pulver mit einer eleganten, fliessenden Bewegung ins Feuer.

"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie neugierig.

Zuerst zögerte er einen Moment und erwiderte dann: "Nach Hause, Liebes. Wir gehen nach Hause."

"Aber... hier...", stotterte Ebony verwirrt.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein... Ich meine Hogwarts..."

Zum Feuer gewandt, das nun die Farbe gewechselt hatte, sagte er mit etwas belegter Stimme: "Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade.", und sie verschwanden durch die Flammen.

****** ENDE ******

+++++++++++++++++

Ähhh.... o.k., ich geb's ja zu... Ist ein etwas langer Epilog geworden – und beinahe schon wieder der Anfang zu einer neuen Geschichte. Ich kann die Finger einfach nicht von diesem wunderwunderbaren Paar lassen... und vielleicht, vielleicht schreib ich sogar irgendwann einmal eine Fortsetzung (sobald ich mir überlegt habe, wie es weiter gehen soll), oder ich geb die Story weiter; *zuWillowrüberwink*.

Sorry, aber ich bin wohl eher der Schon-irgendwie-ein-Happy-End-aber-eben-doch-nicht-ganz-Typ. Zumindest sind Hermione, Ebony und Snape in Hogwarts eine Weile sicher... das sollte euch doch beruhigen, oder?

Meine erste Absicht war gewesen, Dumbledore sterben zu lassen; aber für mich ist er wie der Fels in der Brandung (auch wenn er mittlerweile *rechne* 167 Jahre alt sein müsste – sprich: Nicht mehr ganz frisch), den es einfach braucht. Ausserdem kann Draco es wohl kaum mit ihm aufnehmen, wenn es nicht einmal Voldemort – bis jetzt (in Bezug auf J.K. Rowlings HP-Story) – gelungen ist, ihn zu vernichten.

Dann dachte ich eigentlich, wenigsten Harry sollte der Dramatik wegen sterben, doch der ist verdammt zäh, das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen!!! Er wollte einfach nicht ins Gras beissen, sosehr ich es auch versucht habe (wer hat meine Finger verhext???)... Meinetwegen soll er halt ein bisschen vor sich hin siechen, mal schauen, was aus ihm wird.

Zu 'Neit' (gleich auszusprechen wie das englische 'Night' – deshalb auch das Wortspiel *g*), weiblich, Aegypten: ... ehrlich gesagt, mag ich das Zeug momentan nicht übersetzen, hier also die Erklärung auf Englisch: Known by her titel, "The Huntress". She was said to have been the ruler of the lower heavens, and was patron to not only the hunt and warfare, but to the domestic arts and mysticism as well. She was also protectress of women and marriage. Since her primary responsibilities were concerned with hunting, Neit is an excellent name for your fearless nocturnal mouser, particularly given its pronunciation.  --- Würde "Neit" nicht beinahe gleich klingen wie "nein", hätte ich auch meine Katze so benannt. Da ich ihr aber ständig "nein" sagen muss, hätte sie das wohl mehr verwirrt als sonst was; nun heisst sie "Luna", und ich hoffe doch, sie ist damit zufrieden (obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob sie nicht eher auf "chum" hört als auf ihren Namen -- was schweizerdeutsch ist und soviel heisst wie "komm her" *gg*... jaja, Katzen *kopfschüttel*)


End file.
